


love like you

by applesauce6



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A little angst, Adora plays Soccer, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra is a Singer, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human Catra (She-Ra), Jock Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesauce6/pseuds/applesauce6
Summary: Adora, Glimmer, and Bow go to Brightmoon High's Battle of the Band in support for their friend Seahawk who is competing. Being the lesbian disaster she is, Adora falls for the mysterious singer on stage. Adora finds out that singer, Catra, does not like Adora at all for some unknown reason. Being the protagonist in love, Adora wants to find out why Catra doesn't like her and maybe make Catra fall for her too? Just another fun she-ra high school story.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 171
Kudos: 283





	1. bad romance

Adora, Glimmer, and Bow parked in their school’s parking lot and got out of the car. The trio got in the line that was forming in front of the school’s gym. Glimmer was tapping her foot impatiently, “Why are we here again?” Glimmer huffed, “Bow, you knew damn well that my show was airing tonight! I was really looking forward to watching it!”

Bow wrapped an arm around his girlfriend’s waist and kissed her forehead, “Sorry babe, but come on! How could we miss this event? It’s Brightmoon’s Battle of the Band, plus Seahawk is performing tonight. Rumor has it he’s going to be singing a love song that’s about Mermista.”

The blonde girl chuckled and crossed her arm, “Come on Glimmer, don’t you want to support our friend? Plus who wouldn’t want to see Seahawk sing a love shanty about Mermista?”

The shorter girl rolled her eyes and the trio came into the gymnasium and settled on the bleachers, it had the best view after all, “This is so stupid, I see Seahawk embarress himself all the time around Mermista, so what if it’s in front of the whole school, makes no difference to me,” Bow smiled and hugged the grumpy girl tighter. Adora rolled her eyes at the couple, sure they were her best friends, but she was always third wheeling, she was kinda getting tired of it.

“Testing… One… two…” a voice boomed in the microphone.

Glimmer covered her face with her hand and Bow shook her shoulder’s excitedly, “Glimm, I didn’t know your dad was emceeing tonight!” 

The girl groaned while Bow and Adora laughed at her, “Yeah… that’s another reason why I didn’t want to come here.”

“Hello everyone, it’s me, Principal Moon, and tonight is the Battle of the Bands!” The crowd cheered, “Let’s see, so tonight is round one of the Battle of the Bands. The two bands that are performing tonight are, ‘Seahawk the One Man Band,’ heh, clever name son, versus, ‘The Horde!’ Okay, The Horde is up first, break a leg out there kids.”

Adora whispered into Bow’s ear, “Never heard of The Horde, who’s in that band?” 

Before Bow could answer Adora’s question a rough voice filled the gymnasium, “Hey guys, we’re The Horde. You got Entrapta on drums,” a purple hair girl waved her hand to the crowd, “Scorpia on guitar,” a girl with a stylish platinum undercut, shyly waved, “and me on bass,” Adora’s eyes focused on the stage and she saw a girl with long brunette hair wearing maroon ripped jeans, an old band shirt with a skull on it, and a leather jacket. She also had a bunch of bracelets on her wrists, chains that wrapped around her neck and rings that enhanced the veins that popped out of her hands. Adora was so intrigued by this girl’s cocky smirk and  _ oh my god _ , her eyes were just gorgeous. One pupil was golden brown and the other was sky blue, Adora was already smitten. “Okay, so the first song is a classic, but with a twist, if you don’t know the song, might as well leave the gym,” she said harshly, but the crowd took it as a joke and laughed. The girl smirked and was scanning the crowd, Adora swore that they made eye contact for a second. The mystery girl looked back at the drummer and nodded her head, signalling the girl to start.

Adora looked around the gym, everyone was raising their arms while jumping up and down and cheering to the addicting tune, even Glimmer and Bow stood up on the bleachers to cheer for the band. The blonde saw the brunette playing on the bass, before she grabbed the mic, her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth. Oh she  _ knew _ what she was doing, Adora’s face flushed a crimson red. The girl on bass belted out a note, and Adora immediately recognized the song, it was “Bad Romance,” by Lady Gaga.

A husky voice sang in the microphone, 

_ I want your love, and I want your revenge  _

_ You and me could write a bad romance _

_ Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _

  
  
  


The song soon came to an end and the three girls up on stage were sweating and smiling like they had already won the whole contest. The brunette lifted up her shirt to wipe her sweat off of her forehead, revealing her abs to the whole school, “Thank you everyone! Again, I’m Catra, that’s Scorpia, and that’s Entrapta and we’re The Horde. Hope you guys vote for us!” The girl, Catra, straightened out her pointer and middle finger and fake saluted to the crowd who cheered one last time before they went backstage.

Bow raised both of his eyebrows, “Oh  _ man _ , no offense to Seahawk or anyone else, but they are so going to win The Battle of The Bands. Catra is one hell of a singer, I didn’t know Entrapta and Scorpia were musical at all to be honest.” 

The shorter girl was also surprised at the performance, “No one else has a chance against them, I hate to admit it but Catra already won.”

The blonde looked at the boy, “You guys know them?”

Glimmer rolled her eyes and shoved the girl playfully, “Adora, do you live under a rock or something? That’s Catra Weaver she just transferred here, she’s also the daughter of Sharron Weaver. Sharron is one of the heads of the school district, her mom and my mom are always butting heads with each other at work. I don’t really have a problem with Catra, but she is a delinquent at school. Always getting in detention and causing chaos everywhere she goes. Somehow she has the second best grades in school, her grades are below yours of course,” she nudged Adora’s shoulder, “Maybe you would have known her if you got your head out of those books. All you do is study and play soccer, you have like no social life Adora!”

Adora crossed her arms, “It’s not my fault Hope wants me to have perfect grades.”

Bow nodded, “Yeah Glimm, leave Adora alone,” Glimmer innocently shrugged, “ Anyways, Scorpia is Catra’s best friend, I met Entrapta in robotics class, the girl is a total genius! One time, our teacher was showing us a bot he made and Entrapta literally got out of her seat, took a screwdriver out of her pocket and tampered with the bot, then she said, ‘Your bot needed a lot of work, but don’t worry I fixed it,’ She’s a genius.” 

Adora looked at the couple, “How could I have not known this?” she yelled as she ruffled her blonde locks with her hands.

Glimmer raised an eyebrow and put on a shiteating grin, “Oho, I know what’s happening now,” Adora looked at the cotton candy hair girl with confusion, “You have a crush on Catra, dontcha?” 

She flushed red and put up two hands in her defense, “No, no, no, no! I just- I think she’s cool okay?” Glimmer rolled her eyes again at her friend’s lame excuse, “I just kinda wanna be friends with her that’s it.”

Glimmer sighed, “You’re forgetting the ‘girl’ before the ‘friends’. Look, I think it’s cute that you finally found interest in someone, but just saying, Catra is a  _ literal _ delinquent, so you better watch out for that okay?” Adora nodded slowly and looked at the stage.

“Okay! That was one heck of a performance,” Micah said into the microphone, Glimmer cringed at her dad on stage, “Next up, give a round of applause for ‘Seahawk and the One Man Band!’” 

A tall boy with dark purple hair strolled confidently on stage with a guitar in one hand, “Hello everyone, it is I, Seahawk!” the crowd laughed, “I would like to dedicate this performance to my dear Mermista,” he pointed into the crowd and everyone looked at the poor girl who was covering her face with the help of her friend, Perfuma. 

While Seahawk was preparing for his solo about Mermista, Adora saw Catra holding her bass and walking out of the gym’s door. This could be her chance! Wait, but she was here to support Seahawk, wouldn’t it be wrong for her to just leave her friend for a girl she didn’t even know? Seahawk cleared his throat, about to sing, Adora cringed and turned to her two best friends, “Hey guys, I have to go to the bathroom right now. I’ll be right back okay?” Bow gave her a thumbs up and returned his attention to Seahawk while Glimmer just looked at the blonde skeptically, “Okay, cool” Adora jumped off of the bleachers and ran out of the gym doors.

Adora ran into the cool October air and looked around the scenery, looking for Catra. There she was! Adora saw Catra walking down the sidewalk and ran up to her, “Hey! Hello!” Adora called out, the brunette turned around and looked unamused at Adora. “Um, hey, uh, I just wanted to say a quick ‘hi’ to you and uh to say that you did really good on stage back there,” the brunette raised an eyebrow, “Oh right, my name is-”

“I know who you are,” the girl snapped unexpectedly, Adora flinched backwards, “Adora Gray right? Brightmoon’s golden girl, top student, and on top of that, you’re a soccer star,” People did say these types of compliments to Adora, praising her, but when Catra said it, it stung. “What do they call you on the field again? Oh right ‘She-ra’, what a fucking dumb name.”

The blonde tilted her head, “Um, excuse me?”

Catra stepped forward and invaded Adora’s personal space, “Let’s just get this one thing straight,” she poked the center of Adora’s chest, “I. Do. Not. Like. You.” The girl turned around and walked away from a baffled Adora.

_ What the fuck just happened?  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another story for all of you guys this story is actually inspired by the Youtube video animatic by Shiro Heartneel link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPMWgHcccpk&list=PLYNAGoAhCAIIZNYJ-Fdx30ZCnrfqfrEcx&index=5 anyways I really liked this short video and I wanted to make a story for it and here it is haha. I do hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter and yeah hope everyone liked it and hope everyone has a good morning/afternoon/evening oh and if you guys can, please share your opinions about this first chapter in the comments thank you! :)


	2. feelings are fatal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is staring... Catra doesn't appreciate it

Adora dug a spoonful of mashed potato as she looked at the table Catra was sitting at. Adora saw how Catra was eating her food silently while her other friends laughed besides her. Catra felt as someone was watching her, turned around, and made eye contact with Adora. Gray-blue eyes met golden brown and sky blue Being the lesbian disaster she was, the second her eyes met Catra’s mismatch eyes, she looked away and focused her attention at her lunch. Glimmer groaned, “Adora you think you’re slick or something? Stop staring at Catra all the time!”

The blonde took a sip from her small carton of strawberry milk, “I wasn’t staring at her!”

“Bullshit! Staring at Catra won’t make her like you or anything!” Glimmer rolled her eyes.

Before Adora could defend herself, Bow patted Adora’s back to comfort her, “Hey, it’s okay, not everyone has to like you.”

Adora opened her mouth to talk but once again someone interrupted her. Glimmer sipped her apple juice obviously loud, “Maybe it’s a sign Adora, just give it up okay?” The blonde sighed and looked down at her food tray.

Perfuma, Mermista, and Seahawk saw down next to the trio, “Woah, someone doesn’t like Adora? Shocker,” Mermista said in her usual monotone voice, Adora just glared at her, but there was no real heat behind it. 

Perfuma sat next to Adora and gazed at the table Catra was sitting at while she sighed dreamily, “That Scorpia girl is very pretty, don’t you guys think so?” 

Mermista groaned, “Not again. I had to listen to this girl rant on how she fell in love with Scorpia during the Battle of Bands.”

“I’m not in love with her Mermista, just a simple romantic attraction,” Perfuma defended, “But still, it should be illegal to look that good while playing the guitar on stage. Plus have you  _ seen _ her arms?”

Seahawk put his foot on the bench, “The Horde was a worthy opponent, I never knew someone could be as musically talented as I am.  _ Ohhhh- _ ” Mermista stuffed her bread roll in the boy’s mouth to shut him up. 

“So, does anyone wanna go to Razz’s after school to get some milkshakes?” Glimmer asked as Mermista was basically choking Seahawk with a bread roll. 

Adora pursed her lips, “Sorry, I can’t, soccer season starts next month and Coach Huntara told me to put up some posters to advertise for tryouts. Then, I’m heading to the library to check out some books to read over the weekend and study there a bit.”

Glimmer groaned, “Typical, what about you guys?” Adora looked at her friends and turned her head to the table Catra was sitting at. She would  _ love _ to get milkshakes with them, or just even hang out with the group a little. But, Hope had expectations for her that she needed to succeed. Adora’s mouth gapped, Catra wasn’t even at the table anymore! Fuck, where’d she go?

  
  
  


Catra took a sip out of her carton of chocolate milk, “Fuck, that Adora girl keeps getting on my fucking nerves!” After they ate, she, Scorpia, and Entrapta cleaned up their table and walked down the school halls, “Ever since The Battle of the Bands, she keeps fucking staring at me. It’s fucking creepy as hell. What’s her deal?” Catra crushed the carton and threw it in a passing trash can.

“I dunno Catra, sounds like she has a crush on you!” Scorpia exclaimed, wrapping her arm around the brunette who just scoffed and pushed the girl’s muscular arm off. Scorpia turned to Entrapta who was busy typing on her iPad, “What do you think Entrapta?”

Entrapta was furiously typing and looked at her two friends, “According to my data, if someone keeps looking at you they either like you or they want to pick a fight.”

“Tch, I hope she wants to pick a fight,” Catra snapped, “Then I can put that princess back in her place.”

Scorpia patted her friend’s head, “What if she likes you though? You’ve have been single for a while-”

Catra growled, “No, I don’t want to be with anyone right now, especially if it’s some uptight popular jock girl!”

The taller girl furrowed her eyebrows, “I mean, I don’t know if Adora is ‘uptight,’ but I’m sure she’s just your average highschool jock.”

Entrapta hummed, “Bow introduced me to Adora before, we don’t talk much but according to the data I collected on Adora Gray, she seems like a very kind, trustworthy person. It’ll take some time for me to see if she’s a good romantic partner for Catra though…”

“Ugh just shut up! Both of you!” Catra said angrily, “I’m going to head over to fifth period right now, but I’m skipping sixth period if you guys need me I'll be hanging out on the rooftops. I’ll see you guys later,” Catra walked away from the two and Entrapta and Scorpia just exchanged a look and went to fifth period when the bell rang, indicating the students that lunch was over.

  
  
  


Once the bell rang, Adora got up from the lunch tables and put her lunch tray away to head to Ms. Netossa’s fifth period science class. Glimmer bumped into Adora’s shoulder, “Did you do the notes for cells yet?” she said while scribbling notes in her notebook in distraught.

Adora chuckled in amusement at her friend, “Yeah, I did it over the weekend when I visited the library.”

The shorter girl looked at Adora, “God you’re such a nerd, so that’s what you’ve been doing when we all went to the movies together?”

“Yeah, plus even if I wasn’t studying at the library, Mara’s girlfriend wouldn’t let me go out with you guys anyways,” Adora sighed, “Hope can be a little strict sometimes.”

Glimmer scoffed, “A little? It was understandable that she was strict last year, since junior year is like the most important year in high school. But come on Adora, we’re seniors now! You’d think that she’d let you have a little freedom,” Glimmer closed her notebook and stuffed it into her bag, “All I wrote down was bullshit, but I hope Netossa doesn’t notice,” the two girls walked into the science lab and sat down in their seats, taking out their notebooks and pencils to get ready for the class.

In her years of high school experience, Adora became a multitasking master at this point, she was looking at the whiteboard and taking down notes while brewing up a plan on putting up some of her posters during the five minute passing period between fifth period and sixth period. Adora was looking back at the notes she copied down, to be honest, she didn’t know what the notes were talking about, but she’ll just go over them this afternoon in the library. 

The bell rang and just like that, the 45 minute period was over. The blonde got up from her lab stool and stuffed her notebooks and pens in her bag and took out her copies of soccer tryout posters and a roll of tape. Adora walked into the school halls and hummed as she was putting up as many posters as she could in the duration of 5 minutes. Her next class was just around the corner and she had around 3 minutes to get there. She turned the corner and immediately bumped into another student, the tryout posters in her hands flew everywhere.

“Fuck, can you like watch where you’re going?” a gruff voice said. Adora opened her eyes and just her luck, the student she ran into was Catra. The two made eye contact and Catra stood up, patting the dust off of her cargo pants, “You’ve got to be kidding me, of course out of all of the students in this whole fucking school, I have to run into you.” 

Adora was crawling on the floor, frantically picking up the dropped posters and stood up, face to face with Catra, “Look, we don’t even know each other, I think. So what’s your problem with me?”

“Just fuck off okay?” Catra muttered.

“No! Why won’t you just tell me what’s your problem? If I did something wrong, just tell me!” Adora said impatiently.

“Are you stupid or something?” The brunette growled, “I said just fuck off, will ya?” she walked past Adora, purposely bumping into the blonde’s shoulder.

Adora looked at Catra’s back as she walked away and hit her forehead with her palm, “Ugh, I just made it worst didn’t I?” she looked at her watch, fuck she had to get to sixth period now!

  
  
  


Catra sneaked around and opened the storage room where she kept her acoustic guitar. Usually she plays bass but she’s slowly learning how to play acoustic, merely because playing acoustic on the school rooftop while skipping classes is such a vibe to Catra. The bell rang and Catra took out the guitar case and went up the stairwell that led to the roof of the school. She prayed that the roof was unlocked today, she crossed her fingers and turned the door handle, walking into the cool breeze. The brunette went to the edge of the railings and sat down, allowing her legs to dangle off of the building, sure it was dangerous, but come on it was Catra, danger and trouble was practically her middle name as this point. She took the acoustic guitar out of its case and strummed the strings mindlessly. 

The rooftops were always a safe place for Catra whenever she wanted to escape from school, her thoughts, or anything really. Right now it was an escape from the dumb blonde jock that’s been staring at her recently. As she was humming to herself, Catra strummed the strings.

  
  
  


The final bell of the school day rang and Adora went around campus one last time to put up the remaining tryout posters. She passed the stairwell and heard singing coming from the rooftop, that’s weird, no one was really allowed up on the rooftops, besides the school staff that is, and Adora was certain that a staff member wouldn’t be singing after hours. Adora looked around to make sure there weren’t any teachers near by and ran up the stairs to see who was playing that lovely melody. She opened the door to the roof and saw the familiar brunette’s back, playing the guitar and singing to, “Love Like You,” by Rebecca Sugar. Huh, she wouldn’t have thought Catra was into  _ Steven Universe _ . Catra didn’t hear the door open as she was trapped in the music and continued singing.

_ I always thought I might be bad  _

_ Now I’m sure that it’s true ‘cause _

_ I think you’re so good _

  
  


Adora smiled at the girl’s voice, it was different from the voice she heard during the Battle of The Bands. When Catra was singing “Bad Romance,” her voice was more sexy and rough. Right now, Catra’s voice was more tender, soft, and maybe even fragile? 

_ And I’m nothing like you _

_ Look at you go! _

_ I just adore you I wish that _

_ I knew _

_ What makes you think I’m so special _

Due to the wind, the door shut behind Adora and Catra jumped up and turned around looking at the blonde in surprise, “What the fuck? Are you like stalking me or something now?” Catra yelled.

Adora racked her head trying to think of a reasonable excuse, “I just- I just came up here to put up some posters.”

Catra put her guitar back in her case and got up, walking towards Adora with a fiery look in her eye, “Bullshit! No one in the entire school comes up to the rooftop but me and maybe the janitor if they want to smoke or something. So what the fuck are you doing here?”

The jock knew she had to come clean, she sighed, “Look, I was just walking past the stairwell while I was putting up posters and I heard beautiful singing and I wanted to check it out. I swear I didn’t know it was you!” Catra glared at the girl one last time before she went back to the railings to pick up. Adora smiled a bit, “I didn’t peg you as a  _ Steven Universe _ fan.”

Catra clenched her teeth and blushed in embarrassment, “Yeah and?”

“Oh, I’m not making fun of you or anything, I’m a fan of  _ Steven Universe  _ too!” Adora said excitedly. This is great! Adora found something that they like in common! Maybe with the magic of the  _ Steven Universe  _ fandom, they can actually become friends!

“Didn’t ask,” Catra grumbled, she opened the rooftop’s door and walked down the stairs.

“Wait!” Adora called out, “Where are you going?”

“Home,” Catra said coldly, once again leaving Adora behind.

Adora sighed, she just wanted to befriend Catra, but what was her deal? The blonde walked to the railings of the school roof and leaned on them, “What am I going to do about you Catra?” she gazed into the distance as she talked to herself “Heh, it’s pathetic of me that I’m practically crushing on you, while you basically want to murder me. But I can’t help it okay? It’s like I’m under a spell or something, but I don’t want it to be free of the spell?” Adora sadly smiled to herself and groaned, “Ugh I don’t even know what I’m talking about,” she sighed again, “I hope we can maybe at least become friends though…” Adora tapped on the railings and hummed “Love Like You” to herself. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora has already fallen so deep into feelings while Catra is giving her shit for it/being a little oblivious too BUT don't worry TRUST THE PROCESS! anyways if you guys haven't already guessed this fanfic is ALSO inspired by Rebecca Sugar's song, "Love Like You," from the ICONIC show Steven Universe. If you guys wanna listen to the song here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDTD24KsdGc // Anyways hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter i had fun writing it a lot but being honest I had a small writers block while writing this chapter haha if you guys are familiar with my works then you should know that i try my best to upload one chapter a day so you guys dont have to wait long bc TRUST ME i know what waiting long for the next chapter of a fan fiction is like and I dont want to put you guys through that haha. but if im busy with a lot fo school work and i have a writers block or something i will tell you guys for sure! anyways again hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you for keeping up with this fun little story! hope everyone has a good morning/afternoon/evening also if you please can please comment your thoughts on the chapter so i know if you guys like it or not thank you guys so much!


	3. here comes a thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Catra and Adora's home life.

Catra sighed as she took out her phone and saw that she had 5 bucks attached to her phone case, she figured she would swing by the convenient store on the way home. Catra plugged in her earphones and hummed “Grudges” by Paramore as she strolled down the sidewalk, clutching the money in her hands.

The brunette walked into the store and picked out a can of Monster Energy, she rang it up at the cashier, got her change and went out of the store. She looked at her phone, and figured that she should get back home. Catra hid the can of Monster Energy in her bag, her adoptive mom forbade Catra from drinking stuff like that, she said “it would ruin her brain,” or some bullshit like that. The girl started to walk home.

She walked up the steps of the house and looked into the window, a tall woman with long black hair, wearing a long red dress was sitting on the living room couch. Fuck, Weaver was already back from work? Catra took a deep breath to calm her nerves and opened the front door, “I’m back,” she muttered.

“Catra, you were supposed to get home 5 minutes ago, why were you late?” the woman said in her smooth voice, Catra felt chills go down her spine.

“Sorry, my friend needed help on her biology homework,” Catra said casually. Living in this household, Catra has become a master of lying, it wasn’t something to brag about but it was practically a survival skill if someone were to live with Sharron Weaver. 

The woman peered into the mismatched eyes, Catra tried hard not to break eye contact, even though Catra was a master at lying, Weaver was an expert at catching lies. The woman sighed, “Very well,” Catra grabbed her back and started to walk up the stairs, “Not so fast, where are your manners? I’m sure I taught you better than this,” Weaver said coldly.

The girl pursed her lips and placed her bag carefully on the floor, making sure her adoptive mom wouldn’t hear the metal clang of the Monster Energy can when it hit their wooden floor. “Sorry,” Catra said as she crossed her arms.

“Sorry, who?”

The brunette wanted to scream right there, but she also didn’t want to get her ass whooped, “Sorry  _ ma’am,” _ she said, trying so hard not to sound rude in any way, “I have to study, can I go now?” Catra turned away from her adoptive mom.

“Uh-uh, I haven’t dismissed you yet,” the girl clenched her teeth and faced the woman again, “Plus, I need to talk to you about something,” she patted the space on the couch next to her, “Sit down, Catrina.” Catra was fucked, whenever Weaver called her by her full name, she knew it wouldn’t end pretty, “Today at work I noticed when I checked your school log, Adora Gray is still top student and you still are second best, why is that?”

Catra sighed, “We talked about this last month already and the month before that, I can’t just become top student in a couple months!”

“Don’t raise your voice at me,” the woman threatened, “Maybe if you would have worked harder, you could be at the top already. Do you know how much money I’ve spent on your tutors? That Adora girl probably works twice as hard as you, you’re always joking around, skipping classes, and playing your god forsaken music, you’re lucky I’m even allowing you to play in your little band. Remember this, you carry  _ my _ last name and Weavers shouldn’t be failures. Don’t embarrass me,” Catra could feel herself shrinking in the woman's presence, “Dismissed.”

Catra shakily got up from the couch, grabbed her bag and went up the stairs. It took all of Catra’s willpower to not slam her bedroom door shut. She threw herself on her bed and looked emptily at her ceiling. Sure, Catra did mess around at school a lot and occasionally skipped classes, but it wasn’t like she was failing school like how Weaver was putting it. Catra was a pretty hard worker actually, she had straight A’s throughout highschool and has been top student in her previous school, but ever since she’s transferred to BMHS, her adoptive mom has been giving her shit since Adora was top student now not her. The old hag always compared Catra to a girl that she didn’t even know, and always put Catra down, making her feel worthless, because of that Catra just ended up having a strong dislike for Adora, even though it was unfair to the girl. Since Catra wasn’t top student anymore, Weaver has been working the girl non-stop, sending her off to countless tutors, making her study day and night, sometimes Catra’s meal privileges would be taken away if she wasn’t studying enough. Catra was just thankful that Weaver allowed her to continue playing in The Horde, right now, music was the only thing that was keeping her sane and not an academic robot. 

Catra sighed, maybe she’s been too cruel to Adora, and it wasn’t even necessarily Adora’s fault that Catra despises her, maybe if it wasn’t for  _ that bitch  _ they could maybe be friends? Catra chuckled to herself, “God, what am I thinking…” Catra hummed “Love Like You” to herself as she looked up at the ceiling, she pictured Adora’s broken face whenever she turned her back on the blonde, “Ugh fuck, the guilt is killing me. Okay conscience you win, I’ll try to be nicer to her, but that doesn’t mean I’ll like her.”

  
  
  


Adora looked at her watch, it was already 5 pm, she’s been studying at the library for around 2 hours already, she should get home now. The blonde pushed in her chair, packed her bags and started to lightly jog home, she needed to work on her cardio since soccer season was coming up. Around 10 minutes of jogging, she fished for her keys and inserted it into her door, “Hey, I’m home,” she announced.

A tall woman with a brunette braid who was wearing a purple sweatshirt and cuffed blue jeans came to the door and welcomed the blonde with a warm hug, “Hey Adora, how was school?”

“Hi Mara, it was fine, kinda tiring though…” she looked at another woman who was sitting on the couch. She had a buzz cut and had rich chocolate skin, she was wearing a blue dress that had flower patterns on it, “Hello Hope.”

Hope nodded, acknowledging the girl, “How was school? You stayed on task with no distractions, yes?”

The brunette woman went back to the couch and kissed Hope’s temple, “Of course Adora stayed on task!” Adora took off her shoes and was heading to her room that was located down the hall, “Hey aren’t you going to eat dinner? I made your favorite, roasted turkey.”

“Not hungry,” Adora mumbled. 

It sounds bad but, to be honest Adora doesn’t really like Hope, because she’s too strict with grades and never lets Adora have any free time to go out with friends, so she’s always missing out on fun events. Adora practically had to beg Hope and Mara to allow her to go to The Battle of The Bands, Hope only said, “yes,” since it was technically a school event. Adora knows Hope means well, but the strictness could be overbearing sometimes. Adora and Hope didn’t get along the best, but her adoptive mom, Mara, loved Hope, and Adora loved Mara so the blonde just wanted Mara to be happy and Hope does that. Plus, she couldn’t deny that Hope was a good match for Mara, Hope was more peaceful and calming, but very strict, especially with grades, while Mara was more carefree and free spirited, the two balanced each other out.

She slumped on her bed and Adora went on her phone to scroll on her Instagram a bit, after five minutes she just put her phone away and let her thoughts wander in her head. The next Battle of The Band competition that Catra was going to be in was going to be next Friday at 9 pm, Adora really wanted to go, mostly because Catra will be performing,“I wonder what song she will perform next week?” Adora thought out loud.

“Who will perform next week?” a voice said. Adora sat up from her bed and looked at Mara who was standing in front of her, “I did knock,” she laughed. Mara had a sharp mind so if she heard what Adora was talking about to herself, she could probably easily find out that Adora had a crush on someone. Adora prayed that Mara wouldn’t find out, she didn’t really want to talk to her about highschool crushes. Her adoptive mom closed the door and sat on the edge of Adora’s bed, “You’ve been acting strange, I made roast turkey tonight too and it’s your favorite, you usually would never miss out on it. What’s wrong?”

Adora was a terrible actress and she couldn’t lie for her life, “N-Nothing’s wrong!” Adora yelled nervously, okay with two words, Adora already dug her grave, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m just full okay? Glimmer made me eat her leftovers at school.”

Mara pinched Adora’s cheek, “Liar, you never get full and even if you do you’ll keep eating until you eventually throw up,” Adora grumbled, “Spill it out Adora, what’s up?”

The blonde blushed in embarrassment, “Okay fine, but please don’t tell Hope about it okay?”

“I promise, this is between me and you kid.”

Adora smiled thankfully at her adoptive mom, “Okay, I think I have a crush on this girl,” Mara nodded understandably and smiled, “But she hates my guts, but I have no idea why! The first time I ever talked with her she just looked at me and told me that she didn’t like me. We talked again today, it was a very very short conversation, but I think I’m getting a little closer to her? Ugh, I sound so pathetic right now, I know I should just give up on her but I can’t!”

Mara rubbed the girl’s back to comfort her, “Hey it’s okay, I never really been in this situation before so I don’t really know what to say. But, I guess I can say that you can’t control your feelings for someone, love is love and you just gotta let it happen. You just have to figure it out yourself, but hey, think about it this way, won’t it be fun to figure it out yourself?” Mara smiled warmly at Adora.

Adora hugged her adoptive mom, “Thanks Mara,” she mumbled.

“Anytime kid,” Mara said hugging the blonde back.

“So how about that roasted turkey?” Adora said sheepishly.

  
  
  


Adora opened her locker and took out her books that she needed for Ms. Spinnerella’s first period English class, as she closed the door she saw Bow and Glimmer standing next to her, “Hey guys,” Adora said, holding her notes against her chest, “Are you two ready for the English presentation today on  _ Much Ado About Nothing?”  _

Glimmer was flipping through her index cards, “Uhh, she said we could look at our notes right?” the girl said nervously, Adora rolled her eyes at her.

The boy laughed at his girlfriend, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure we can.”

“You guys are ridiculous,” Adora said, “We didn’t even write that much down.”

“Adora, not everyone is a perfectionist like you that memorizes everything,” Glimmer said, punching the blonde playfully on her shoulder. 

Before she could retort back at Glimmer, the school bell interrupted her and the trio walked into their English classroom and sat down on their chairs. A woman with light purple hair and pale skin walked into the classroom and took attendance. When it was time to present their group project, Adora raised her hand to present first to get some participation points. Even though Bow and Glimmer sat behind Adora, she knew damn well that they were glaring daggers at the back of her head right now. 

  
  
  


Catra was walking with Scorpia and Entrapta and was humming to the song that was playing on her earphones, “Hey, I think I have a song for next Friday’s competition.” 

Scorpia brought Catra in a tight bear hug, “Wildcat, you are such a reliable band leader! I bet you picked out a great song for next week’s concert!”

The brunette squirmed out of Scorpia’s tight hug, “Jesus fuck Scorpia! Do you always have to do this whenever I have a song ready for us to practice?” Catra glared at the taller girl while Scorpia just smiled happily back. Catra smoothed out her shirt, “Anyways, I’m debating between two songs, “For a Pessimist, I’m Pretty Optimistic,” by Paramore, or “Checkmate,” by Conan Gray. The first song is bound to get the crowd hype next week but “Checkmate” is more popular so I’m not really sure. ‘Trapta, if you can, can you calculate which song would be a more guaranteed win for the second round in like two days?”

Entrapta looked up from her tablet, “Two days? That’s easy work, I’ll tell you when I get my results,” Catra gave the girls a thumbs up and the three of them walked towards their first period.

  
  
  


Throughout the school day, Catra often saw Adora in the distance during passing periods. The blonde was often surrounded by her friends so Catra couldn’t really approach her and apologize for being rude the past few days. Catra sat down in her third period, and zoned out thinking of what to say to Adora if Catra had the guts to go up to her. “Let’s see,” Catra thought, “Maybe I can see her during third to fourth passing period and apologize if she’s alone. If that doesn’t work out, there’s always lunch too.”

“Catra!” the teacher called out, the brunette snapped out of her thoughts and looked around, she saw pairs of eyes looking at her, “Did you solve the question yet?”

Question? Catra looked at the whiteboard, it was a simple algebraic equation , for her at least, she could solve it quickly, “Yeah uh… gimme one second please,” Catra wrote down the equation on her notebook and was scribbling her work on the paper, “Uh… x= 7.42 and y= -4.20?” 

“Very good, pay attention next time though,” the teacher said, turning back to the whiteboard to draw more equations for the class to practice on. Catra sighed and ignored her teacher’s request and spaced out again, luckily the teacher didn’t call on her in the duration of the class.

After a rough 45 minutes, the bell ring and Catra hastily packed her supplies in her bags and sprinted out of the classroom. She looked around campus, trying to spot the familiar blonde’s ponytail. Catra looked to her right and saw Adora, alone at her locker, putting her books away and getting the ones she needed for her next period. Catra walked over to the blonde, “Hey Adora?”

She turned around and looked surprised to see the brunette, “Catra?”

“Adora!” a voice yelled from behind the brunette. Catra turned around and saw Glimmer running towards them. “Hey Catra,” Catra nodded at her but just ended up walking away and going to her next class, she didn’t want to intrude on the two girl’s conversation. “Adora, I can’t believe you actually  _ volunteered _ for us for the English project! I did so fucking bad!” Glimmer shouted. “Hey are you even listening to me?” As she walked away, Catra saw Adora stare at her before Glimmer punched the girl and got back Adora’s attention. Catra couldn’t help but laugh at how dorky Adora was.

  
  
  


The blonde was sitting in her fourth period class, history had to be her least favorite class, she wasn’t good at memorizing dates and historical people but it didn’t matter to her, like every other subject, Adora needed to study her ass off. She robotically transferred the notes written on the whiteboard to her notebook. She wondered why Catra had approached her, she thought Catra hated her. An idea popped in Adora’s head, maybe Catra wants to be friends with her too? Adora smiled at that thought, “It would be nice if that happens,” she accidentally said out loud.

The class looked at her, the teacher raised an eyebrow, “Did you say something Adora?” 

Adora put on a horrified look on her face, “No, no! I mean yes! I- uh I was just thinking about something and I accidentally said my thoughts out loud,” Adora said in lightning speed, her face turning red in embarrassment.

“Very well, do pay attention next time Ms. Gray,” the teacher said.

“Yes ma’am.”

During the 45 duration of history class, a lot of Adora’s classmates gave her perplexed looks because of the comment she blurted out, but the blonde managed to ignore most of them. The bell rang for lunch and Adora got her books and walked to her locker to put them away. She ended up humming “Love Like You” as she put away her books. She closed her locker and in front of her was Catra.

“Hey, Adora.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hope it was clear that Catra didn't rlly like Adora bc SW always compared the two and always put Catra down haha. anyways the next chapter will be something a sneak peak: catra is going to apologize to adora and a new friendship will bloom :). anyways yeah hoped you guys liked this chapter and I hoped that Catra's issue with Adora and SW was clear. tbh i would be pretty pissed if i was compared to someone a lot and be basically verbally abused about it being put down all the time >:( OH ALSO yeah (light) hope and adora they dont get along the best but sweet ol' adora loves her mom, mara, and just wants her to be happy and hope makes mara happy that's why adora doesn't rlly argue with hope :). ANYWAYS hoped you guys like today's chapter and if you guys can please comment your thoughts below just so i can do a quick check if i should fix anything if i made any errors anywhere and just to generally see if you guys liked reading today's chapter :) anyways yeah hope everyone has a good morning/afternoon/evening AND YES the chapter titles are song titles :)


	4. odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wholesome catradora chapter / new friendship is blooming

Adora looked at Catra and dropped her books to the floor out of surprise, Catra laughed at her and picked them up, handing them back to Adora. “You’re such a klutz,” Catra said, still laughing, “Also, you must really like that song huh? I heard you humming “Love Like You” when I came here,” Catra leaned against the lockers and smirked at the blonde. Adora was ready to faint by how hot Catra looked right now. 

“Uh- Yeah I mean, it’s one of my favorite songs from  _ Steven Universe _ ,” the blonde gave Catra a crooked smile, “Uh, what are you doing here? I mean you go to school here- uh I know that but like…” Catra raised an eyebrow at the stuttering girl who was slowly turning red, “I’ll shut up now.”

The brunette showed a small smile at how awkward Adora was and the blonde felt Cupid stab an arrow through her heart, she was already falling so hard. Catra buried her face in her hands and sighed, “Look, Adora I’m sorry for being a bitch to you it wasn’t cool of me and I’m really sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” Catra bit her lip, she didn’t want to tell basically a total stranger what exactly her mommy issues were so she kept silent on that part. “Look, I understand that this is a lame ass apology and I totally understand if you hate me now, I just wanted to apologize for being a bitch.”

Oh my god, Adora was freaking out inside, Catra actually apologized to her? She didn’t actually think this day would come true! Okay, be cool Adora, be cool, the blonde took a deep breath and closed her locker, “Hey, it’s okay I accept your apology,” she smiled fondly at the brunette who just shrugged.

“Thanks, for not being an asshole like how I was to you, even though you have every right to be one, it uh, means a lot,” Catra scratched the back of her neck, “Well uh, I should get going now. See you around okay princess?” 

“Yeah, yeah bye!” Adora finger gunned at the girl as she walked away. Immediately she regretted doing that and slammed her head into the lockers, “Seriously Adora? Finger guns? Oh my god, I’m such an idiot!” she muttered to herself, “But she did call me princess… that’s something,” Adora should feel the heat rising to her face, Adora looked up from the lockers as she realized something, her eyes searched around the campus, “Fuck I didn’t get her number!” Adora thought.

Catra slapped the sides of her face as she walked away, “What the fuck Catra, why the fuck would you call her princess!” she scolded herself, “Ugh, I’m such an idiot! She’s going to think you’re a total weirdo now!” the brunette smirked to herself and thought back at how Adora was stuttering while talking to her, she actually thought it was actually kind of cute, Catra ended up slapping herself for thinking that.

  
  
  


Adora walked to the lunch table where her friends were seated at and plopped down giddily next to Glimmer. The cotton candy hair girl raised an eyebrow at her friend, “You’re acting weird and you’ve only sat down for like one second, what just happened?” The blonde swung an arm over the shorter girl and sighed dreamily, before the blonde could explain, Glimmer exclaimed, “Oh my god! Did Catra ask you out or something? Are you dating Catra?”

Everyone else at the table looked at Adora with starry eyes, Mermista raised both of her eyebrows, “Adora is dating someone? Wow, that’s a first.”

Perfuma gleamed at Adora, who was not having it, “Oh, no wonder your aura is so pink today! I’m glad you finally found the right one for you Adora!”

The jock raised up two hands and waved them, “You guys got it all wrong! Catra and I aren’t dating, I’m not even sure if we’re even considered friends.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “Ugh, then what’s making you act like Seahawk whenever he commits arson?” The boy gasped in shock and Mermista tried to calm him down before he got too emotional and started singing. 

Adora groaned and she rested her head against Glimmer’s shoulder, “Well, before I came here actually, Catra came up to me and apologized for being rude for the past days.That can be a start for a friendship though right?”

“Or something more,” Bow teased. The blonde lifted her head from Glimmer’s shoulder and punched Bow’s arm, “Ow! Okay, okay I’m sorry,” he laughed.

The group ate their lunch normally, besides the occasional teasing from Glimmer and Bow. Most of the time though, Adora was looking at the lunch tables trying to find Catra, but for some reason her crus- the girl wasn’t there today. Adora rested her chin on her hand and sighed, she wondered where Catra could be. 

  
  
  


After the slightly awkward talk with Adora, Catra strolled down to the storage room, which was The Horde’s unofficial band room. The room was mostly just for storing their equipment and just hanging out there sometimes if the cafeteria was too loud during lunch, but the band members did have to avoid the suspecting janitors lurking around the school grounds. Catra opened the door and saw Entrapta typing away on her iPad while Scorpia was eating her mom’s mac n cheese for lunch. “Hey Wildcat! Entrapta is finishing up calculating which song will make us win!”

Catra closed the door, “Seriously? ‘Trapta I gave you two days to do it, you didn’t have to do it now,” she peered over Entrapta’s shoulder and saw the data she was calculating. Catra looked away from the tablet, she was going to get a headache if she looked at the data any longer.

“I know,” the genius said, eyes glued on the iPad, “but, the faster I calculate it the more time we get to practice our song!”

The brunette sat next to Scorpia and stole a bite of the mac n cheese, “Thanks ‘Trapta you’re the best,” she said with her mouth full. The genius just gave her a thumbs up, Catra swallowed, “So, did you figure out which song will be a guaranteed win?”

“I just need a little more time,” Entrapta said, her tongue peaking at the corner of her lip. Catra knew that whenever Entrapta stuck her tongue out, she was concentrating, “Okay got it!” Scorpia cheered and accidentally spilled some of her mac n cheese on the floor, the taller girl smiled sheepishly while Catra just glared at Scorpia. The brunette turned to Entrapta and smiled thankfully. Entrapta didn’t notice the little mac n cheese spill and showed her two friends her data, “It says here that ‘For A Pessimist, I’m Pretty Optimistic,’ will get us more votes next Friday.”

Catra ruffled the girl’s pigtails, “Okay cool, so practice tomorrow after school at Scorpia’s?”

The bigger girl grinned, “Always fine with me, plus my moms love the company! But they’re not even here, they went on a business trip to Lake Plumeria.”

“That’s great Scorps,” Catra said. Entrapta gave a thumbs up in confirmation. The trio ate their lunch in the storage room in a comfortable silence, Scorpia cleaned up the mac n cheese and finished her lunch, Entrapta, being the nerd she was, was doing her math homework ahead of schedule, and Catra just got out her acoustic guitar and strummed the strings nonchalantly. 

  
  
  


The rest of the school day went on fairly quick for Catra, she zoned out in class as she robotically wrote down notes, she thought about the coming up practices for the band and what they would have to work on to fully execute their performance flawlessly next Friday. When the last bell of the school day rang, Catra got the fuck out of her classroom and didn’t look back. She was glad that it was Wednesday, her adoptive mom had a school district board meeting till 8 pm so Catra could actually practice playing the bass and sing at home without the old witch complaining about all of the noise. 

Fuck, Catra totally forgot, she had to go to the library right now to check out a book for her English project. The brunette swung her backpack over her shoulder and sprinted to the library, the faster she got her book and goes home, the more time she would have to practice before Weaver gets home. 

She went to the entrance of the school library and opened the door, ugh she hated the library it reeked of book dorks and nerds. Technically Catra was a nerd because of her straight A’s but she would never admit it. Catra looked around the nonfiction book section and groaned to herself, “Who the fuck would willingly read nonfiction books? Bitches like stuff like lesbian sword warriors that fight for universal peace,” Catra picked out a random nonfiction book and looked around the library, she saw a familiar blonde sitting at one of the tables, who’s head was buried in a history textbook. Of course Adora would be in the library right now, the brunette looked at her phone to check the time, eh why not, it’ll be fun to mess around with Adora a bit. Catra smirked to herself and approached Adora, “Hey Adora,” she purred as she leaned against the table. 

The girl looked up and saw Catra, wearing her iconic smirk. Adora blushed as soon as she made eye contact with the brunette’s enchanting mismatched eyes and looked down at her book, “Hey Catra, what are you doing here?”

Catra shrugged and pulled out a chair to sit next to Adora, “Dunno, needed a random book for an English project. I fucking hate English, it doesn’t t help that I’m ass at the subject too. What about you princess, what are you doing?” Catra mentally slapped herself for calling Adora princess again.

The blonde laughed, “I’m studying for history, I’m pretty bad at history to be honest actually. I’m pretty okay at English though.”

Catra scoffed, “Only ‘okay’ at English? Didn’t you score like a perfect score on the mandatory English exam in the beginning of the school year?”

Adora looked at the girl, “How do you know that?”

Catra mentally slapped herself again, she only knew about Adora’s score since Weaver worked at the district and got to see all of the scores from that exam. Plus, Weaver gave Catra hell for scoring an A- while Adora got a perfect score and complained on how Catra couldn’t be like Adora. Catra didn’t want Adora to know that her adoptive mom was a district board leader who compares them basically on a monthly basis, “Oh, uh, the school made a big deal about it since it was a perfect score, y’know? Couldn’t be me,” Catra awkwardly laughed. 

The girl just smiled at Catra, “Well maybe I can help you study on English and you can help me with History?” Adora just wanted an excuse to see Catra more often, “Only if you want to though.”

The brunette chuckled and got up from her seat, “Thanks for the offer, but I’m okay,” she looked at her phone to check the time again, “Well I better get going, I’ll see you around okay?” 

As Catra was about to leave Adora at the table, the blonde reached forward and grabbed her wrist, “Wait!” the two girls looked at where Adora grabbed Catra, the blonde flushed red, “Sorry,” she muttered, letting go of Catra’s wrist, “But I was wondering if I could get your number? Y’know just in case you want to change your mind about the offer?”

Catra smirked and scribbled on Adora’s notes, “See you later, princess,” Catra waved goodbye and walked out of the library. Adora looked down at where Catra scribbled it read, “ xxx-xxx-xxxx this isnt bc i like you or anything >:3,” Adora smiled at the message and ripped that section of paper out of her notebook and stuck it into her pocket. It was just to keep the note safe okay?

  
  
  


The brunette flopped on her bed and threw her jacket onto her bedroom floor, she had around 5 hours of the house to herself before Weaver came back. She took out a guitar case from underneath her bed and took out her bass guitar. Catra leaned her back against her pillow and strummed her guitar playing a scale in the key of A minor to warm up her fingers. After a while of warming up, she took out her laptop and searched for the sheet music of “For A Pessimist, I’m Pretty Optimistic,” for the bass. She printed out the sheet music and sight read the notes flawlessly, even humming along to the melody sometimes to get her prepared for singing the song later. After getting used to the chords and melody, she searched up the lyrics and practiced singing as she played the simple chords of the song. 

After around an hour of practicing her part of her music, Catra took out her phone and messaged Scorpia and Entrapta in their group chat, sending the two other band members links to their parts of the song. Catra had around 4 more hours of privacy and peace until the storm came, Weaver being the storm. She grabbed her bass and stood on her bed singing her heart out and playing her soul out, she didn’t care if the neighbors thought she was being too loud. Hey, it was a free concert. After Catra finished performing in her mini concert, her phone lit up, it was a text from an unknown number.

Unknown: Hey Catra! This is Adora!

The brunette put back her bass guitar in its case and reached for her phone.

Catra: hey adora 

She ended up making Adora’s contact name “dumb blonde jock.”

dumb blonde jock: Hey Catra! How are you?

Catra: we saw each other like an hour ago dork

dumb blonde jock: Haha I know! Wyd rn?

Of course Adora typed like a high school boy, Catra didn’t know if it was charming or unattractive.

Catra: nothing much i was just practicing for next week’s battle of the band wbu

dumb blonde jock: Oh that’s so cool! I’m not doing anything right now, just studying, per usual. What song are you going to be performing?

Catra: its a surprise >:3

dumb blonde jock: Fine then >:(

Catra laughed at the message and the two girls ended up texting each other all day, Catra had to hide her phone from her adoptive mom when she came back though. Around 1 am Catra assumed that Adora passed out, since she got left on read and Adora didn’t reply for the rest of the night. At around 1:30 am Catra turned off her phone and called it a night, she didn’t know why but for some reason talking to Adora made her stomach feel funny,  _ weird _ . Catra chose to ignore the feeling.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "bitches like stuff like lesbian sword warriors that fight for universal peace," im bitches :) anyways yeah just wanted a wholesome chapter where catra and adora start to get to know each other and stuff that can lead to other upcoming events (the next battle of the band performance) anywaysss hoped you guys liked today's chapter and please put down your thoughts on todays chapter just so i can get a heads up if you guys liked it or not haha anyways hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening next chapter will be up soon :)


	5. for a pessimist, i'm pretty optimistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> round two of battle of the bands, catra and adora get closer, someone proposes a deal to catra

After school on Wednesday, Catra, Scorpia and Entrapta were all in Scorpia’s garage practicing for their performance for next week’s Battle of The Band. Catra was plugging in her bass to the speaker, Scorpia was silently sight reading the notes, and Entrapta was playing her drums softly. As soon as her bass got plugged in, Catra went up to one of the microphones and tested it, tapping the surface lightly, “Okay guys, you ready? We’ll stop right before the chorus,” her bandmates nodded in confirmation, “Good, ‘Trapta give us a three beat start.”

The drummer grinned and started off the beat, Catra slowly counted in her head and immediately as soon as the three beat count was finished, her and Scorpia started off with their guitar lines while Entrapta playing hard drums in the background. Catra strummed her bass and started to sing in a raspy voice.

_ Just talk yourself up _

_ And tear yourself down _

When Catra didn’t have lyrics to sing, she looked back at her friends who were all focusing on their parts since it was the first rehearsal of this song. She smiled at herself at how hard they were working.

_ You’ve built your one wall _

_ Now find your way around  _

Entrapta played on the drums loudly, crashing the symbols together. Scorpia strummed her notes quickly while Catra played a power chord that rang in the garage. 

_ What’s the problem?  _

_ You’ve got a lot of nerve _

The tune started to slow down a little bit as Entrapta delayed the drum notes, Catra played another power chord and let Scorpia’s guitar part shine at the moment. Catra came close to the mic and practically whispered into it.

_ So, what did you think I would say? _

_ No, you can’t run away, you can’t run away _

_ So, what did you think I would say? _

_ No, you can’t run away, you can’t run away _

_ You wouldn’t _

The pace of the song started to speed up as Entrapta got her little drum solo to lead to the chorus, Catra put her hand up, signalling the others to stop and the drummer dropped her sticks on the floor. Catra grinned at her fellow bandmates, “That was great! We sounded so good!”

Scorpia scooped her two friends into her big muscles, “Wow! This song got me so pumped, good pick Catra! And Entrapta your data will be right, the crowd is going to love this song!”

“Data never lies,” Entrapta hummed.

“Super Pal Trio is unstoppable!” Scorpia cried out.

Catra groaned and got out of Scorpia’s iron grip, “We’re The Horde okay Scorps, not the Super Pal Trio! How many times do I have to tell you?”

“No reason we can’t be both,” Scorpia shrugged, smiling brightly at the grumpy brunette.

Catra looked at her phone and saw that it was already 5 pm, “Ugh, I should get home before Weaver throws a fit of how late I stayed for rehearsal.”

Entrapta was picking up her drumsticks and putting them back in their cases, “But Catra, I thought you said that she allowed you to come to practice today?”

The brunette was unplugging her bass guitar and putting it back in its case, “Yeah she did, but she  _ barely _ allowed me too, she’s still going to be a bitch about it,” Catra swung her guitar cases’s strap over her shoulder, “See you guys later,” Scorpia opened the garage door for her friend and Catra plugged in her headphones and listened to, “Molly,” by Mindless Self Indulgence and walked down the street. 

Catra hummed the song to herself, “Hm, this is a pretty cool song to learn…”

  
  
  


The rest of the week went by quickly for Catra, it was packed with studying, band rehearsals, and occasionally FaceTimes with Adora at night. It was already next Friday, and tonight at 9 pm, The Horde was going to be performing again at The Battle of The Band for the second round. Catra was walking to school, wearing ripped black jeans, a white shirt under a leather jacket, and of course she wore bracelets, necklaces, and rings as accessories. She looked ahead of her and saw Adora walking in the school gates, the brunette fastened her walking pace and whispered into the blonde’s ear, “Hey, Adora.”

Adora jumped and screamed in horror, causing the other bystanders to look at her in confusion. The blonde smiled sheepishly and turned around to see Catra with a shiteating grin plastered on her face, “Jesus Catra! It’s too early for you to scare me like that!” 

Catra nudged her playfully, “You should have seen your face! You were like ‘ahhhh noooo betrayalll!!!’ It was pretty hilarious.”

“Knock it off Catra,” Adora nudged her back and chuckled, Catra felt her heart throb when she heard Adora’s laugh, weird that usually didn’t happen, “Anyways, are you ready for tonight? I can’t wait to hear the song you’re going to be performing!”

The shorter girl shrugged and they walked to Adora’s locker and she took out the books that she needed for her class, “Yeah I’m feeling pretty confident about tonight, we picked out a pretty great song,” Adora shut her locker shut and smiled at Catra. The bell rang and the two girls waved goodbye and parted their ways. The strange feeling in Catra’s stomach hasn't left yet, even when she was sitting in first period. 

  
  
  


The rest of Adora’s day went by quickly and before she knew it, it was 8 pm and she was getting ready to meet up with Bow and Glimmer and to head to the Battle of The Band together. Adora was looking through her closet, trying to figure out which outfit to wear, “Hm… which one will make me more noticeable in the crowd for her?”

“Are you talking about the same girl?” a voice said coming from behind her.

Adora jumped and turned around to see Mara who had her hands on her hips, “Okay, you did  _ not _ knock this time!”

Her guardian laughed and raised up two hands in defeat, “Got me there, anyways you need help with finding an outfit?”

Adora shrugged and rummaged through her closet again, “Yeah kinda,” she looked at her iconic red varsity soccer jacket, but ultimately decided not to wear that, “I don’t really know what to wear to impress her, y’know what I mean?”

“I remember having highschool crushes,” Mara said as she walked over to the closet and picked out ripped jeans and a simple collared white shirt to wear underneath a maroon sweatshirt, “Here you go,” she said as she handed the clothes over to her adopted daughter. The blonde grabbed the clothes and looked at them hestitanly, “Something wrong?”

Adora hovered the clothes over her body and looked in the mirror, “Don’t get me wrong, it’s cute, but isn’t it a little too plain?”

Mara scratched the back of her head, “Really? I think this style looks cute on you Adora, all you wear are sweatpants and hoodies, personally I think this is a step up from your usual style,” Adora fiddled where she stood and Mara sighed, “Okay here, what does your crush normally wear?” 

The girl smiled dreamingly, “Well… Catra usually wears ripped jeans and she has this iconic leather jacket too! Plus, she wears a lot of accessories, like necklaces, bracelets, and rings, y’know?”

The woman scratched her chin, “So a bad girl huh?” Adora gave Mara a crooked smile, she thought for a second, then it dawned on Mara, “Okay, the fit you have right now is good, trust me. Bad girls  _ love _ soft girls,” Adora nodded, listening to her adoptive mom closely, “I’ll be right back okay? Go ahead and change while I’m gone,” Mara left Adora’s room, closing the door behind her, leaving the blonde some time to change into the new set of clothes. 

Adora put on the sleeves of the sweater and straightened her collar, she looked in the mirror. Huh, maybe Mara was right, she did look pretty nice in this, Adora took out her phone and checked the time she had 15 more minutes until Glimmer and Bow were coming over to pick her up. The door swung open again and Mara was holding a couple of bracelets, rings, and necklaces, “I think you’ll look nice in these. Here go and put them on before your friends come.”

The blonde slid on the bracelets and Mara helped her clip on a necklace that had a silver sword on it, Adora looked at the rings hestitanly, “I think I’ll pass on the rings, I think they’re pretty but I don’t know, I don’t really like things on my fingers.”

Mara nudged her adoptive daughter’s shoulder, “Okay, but just saying, you’ll have to wear one when you marry Catra,” she laughed.

The girl furiously turned red, “Okay thanks for helping me choose out an outfit Mara it means a lot. But  _ never _ say that again,” Adora warned, her adoptive mom shrugged innocently. Adora looked at her phone again and saw a text from Glimmer saying that they came to her house early and they are outside right now, Adora kissed Mara on the cheek and said goodbye. She saw Hope sitting on the couch watching the news, the girl waved her goodbye and ran out the door and got into her friend’s car.

  
  
  


It was like deja vu again, Adora, Glimmer, and Bow were all waiting in the line that formed outside of the gym. The blonde tapped her foot impatiently, could this line hurry up? She just wanted to see Catra perform soon. After a 10 minute wait, the trio walked into the gym and sat at the bleachers again, this time, Adora had to phone ready to film Catra. What? She just wanted to save this memory okay?

“Testing… one… two. Ahem, hello everyone! Welcome back to round two of The Battle of The Bands!” the crowd cheered and Micah had to calm everyone down, “Alright, looks like we have The Horde performing today and another band, LKR! Alright Horde, you’re up!”

Catra, Entrapta, and Scorpia walked confidently on stage, “Thanks Principal Moon,” Catra said, she took the microphone from him as he walked off stage, “Alright! What’s up everybody, it’s The Horde again, today we’re performing, “For A Pessimist, I’m Pretty Optimistic,” by Paramore!” Adora tilted her head, huh, she never heard of that song before. That fact just made her more excited to hear it now. Catra scanned the crowd and when she made eye contact with Adora, she winked, Adora’s heart just bursted right then and there. Catra looked at her bandmates and signaled Entrapta to start off with a three beat count. 1… 2… 3! The sound of drums, heavy guitar and bass filled the gym. Catra smirked to herself as she strummed her bass, she got close to the microphone and started to sing.

Adora was recording the whole thing on her phone and felt the adrenaline pump through her veins, even though she wasn’t the one performing. Catra’s husky voice rang in the stadium as she sang the chorus.

_ I never wanted to say this _

_ You never wanted to stay _

_ I put my faith in you, so much faith  _

_ And then you just threw it away _

_ You threw it away _

In a flash, the song came to an end, Entrapta dropped her drumsticks at the end to have an effect on the audience and Catra and Scorpia’s power chord still filled the gym. The crowd was silent for a couple of seconds, they could still hear the drumsticks bouncing on the stage. As if it were some coming of age movie, the entire gym roared with cheers, Adora zoomed into Catra’s face on her camera, she was all sweaty but was grinning confidently, Adora couldn’t deny that Catra looked so fucking  _ hot _ in that frame. Catra grabbed the microphone and was still panting, exhausted by her grand performance, “Thank you everyone! And I just wanted to say,” she turned to the backstage, where a muscular tan girl with dreads, a tall boy with dyed green hair, along with a scrawny blonde boy, stood “Good luck after my performance Lonnie!” 

The girl, Lonnie, cursed under her breath and her band, LKR, went on stage after Catra, Entrapa, and Scorpia got their equipment off stage. Adora excused herself and left Bow and Glimmer while she searched for Catra in the back stage. The blonde saw Catra talking to her fellow bandmates as she was putting her bass guitar back in its case, Adora took a deep breath and walked up to Catra, putting a hand on the brunette’s shoulder, “Hey Catra! You did great out there!” she looked up at Entrapta and Scorpia and smiled, “All of you guys did! It was so crazy! I even recorded it too!”

Catra rolled her eyes at Adora and growled, “You’re such a dork, why would you record it anyways?”

The athlete shrugged, “I dunno, ‘cause you’re my friend and it’s a memory y’know? I wanted to save it,” Catra’s heart thumped and the weird feeling was back in her stomach again.

Scorpia hugged Adora with her big arms, “That was  _ such _ a great idea Adora! Can you send it to me later?”

“Ooh! Send it to me too!” Entrapta piped up, “I would love to do some personality research to see how the students in different hierarchies reacted to the performance. Everyone is bound to have their own unique reaction right?”

Adora smiled at the two and nodded, “Yeah of course! I’ll send it to all of you!” Catra just groaned and she swung her case over her shoulder. Adora ignored her and nudged Scorpia, “By the way Scorpia, I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone but… there’s a girl in the crowd who has the hots for you.”

The guitar player’s eyes widened, “Really, who?” she said excitedly, “No one really had a crush on me before! Ooh! This is  _ so _ exciting!”

Adora shrugged, “You’ll find out who she is soon enough, I promise.” Scorpia nodded as she smiled with glee, she turned to Entrapta and talked to her about her secret admirer, Adora overheard how Entrapta wanted to know who she was too so she could calculate if the girl was the right one for Scorpia. Adora nudged Catra’s shoulder, “I loved your performance tonight, I’m actually glad you kept the song choice a surprise, it was a great pick.”

Catra turned a little red and shrugged, “Thanks, well I better get going now, I’ll see you on Monday?” the brunette walked out of the backstage and came onto the sidewalk, as she turned her head she saw Adora alongside her, following her, “What are you doing?”

“I dunno, I figured I should walk with you a little, it’s dangerous to be out at night alone y’know?” Adora shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, Catra punched her shoulder, “Ow!” Adora rubbed her shoulder, “Did you change your mind about studying together by the way?”

Catra hummed, “Nope, I didn’t change my mind, I don’t think I’m going to,” Catra looked over at Adora who was frowning, Catra felt almost guilty but covered the guilt up by rolling her eyes and punching the blonde’s shoulder again, “Don’t look at me like that, you look so fucking dorky,” Adora laughed it off and the two walked in a comfortable silence until they came to a street that had an intersection, not too far from the school’s campus, “You should go back now, my place is one minute away,” Catra didn’t want Weaver to see her with BMHS’s golden girl, Adora, the one that Weaver always compared her with.

“But-”

Catra slapped her hand over Adora’s mouth and got close to her, whispering in the blonde’s ear, “No buts, I’ll see you on Monday okay?” she cooed. Adora felt shivers go out her spine but she reluctantly nodded and waved the girl goodbye, heading back to the school gym to regroup with Glimmer and Bow.

  
  
  


Catra stripped off her clothes and put on her pajamas, she curled up in bed and took out her phone, she saw a new message from an Unknown Number. Ah, fuck it she’ll just see what it is, she’s probably a scam text anyways, she can delete it later.

Unknown Number: Hello, I’m Double Trouble, you can call me DT though, if it wasn't obvious, I own “DT’s Tavern” and I heard your little performance today at The Battle of The Bands and I was intrigued by your musical talent. Basically I’m suggesting an offer, you can perform open mic nights at my tavern and you’ll get paid 25 dollars an hour.

Catra was skeptical of this offer, how did this person even get her number? 

Catra: How’d you get my number?

Unknown Number: Ouch, I understand if you are suspicious of this offer, but very well, it was simple, I got it from your friend Scorpia, she’s such a doll.

The brunette rolled her eyes,  _ of course _ Scorpia would give her number out to a total stranger. She thought over the offer again, it  _ was _ a pretty good deal and Catra needed the money, the second she was turning 18 years old, she was getting the fuck out of this house and getting her own place to stay in.

Catra: Can we talk more in person tomorrow at 11 am?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DT is hereeee!!! I love them so much haha anyways yeah this chapter was just a cute one and to introduce a new character WHICH IS DOUBLEEE TROUBLEEEE I LOVE THEMMMM haha anyways yeah hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you can please just comment your thoughts on today's chapter there wasn't much to it tbh this was like a filler chapter and to show the evolving friendship of catra and adora dont worry TRUST THE PROCESS anyways yeah hope all of you have a good morning/afternoon/evening next chapter should be up soon :)


	6. sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DT and Catra meet up, (chaotic) interaction between friend groups, Weaver is still a bitch

Catra was sitting at a table outside of DT’s Tavern, she was waiting here for 10 minutes already and this DT person wasn’t even here yet. The brunette tapped her fingers on the table rhythmically, where were they? Didn’t they own the place or something? What’s taking them so long? Catra scoffed, “Tch, I knew this offer was too good to be true,” she picked up her phone which was sitting on the table and stood up.

“Leaving so soon?” a voice cooed behind Catra, “We haven’t even talked yet.”

The girl turned around and saw a tall, lean figure who had emerald green eyes and long blonde hair that were shaved on the sides. They were wearing high heel combat boots and a fashionable black one piece outfit. Catra rolled her eyes, “You would think someone who owns a business would be more punctual,” she snapped.

“Calm down there kitten,” Catra scoffed, the cat jokes about her name were so overused at this point of her life, “Take a seat, and let’s discuss business,” Catra obeyed and sat down in the chair again and crossed her legs. DT sat in front of her and crossed their hands on the table, “So, here’s the deal, you get to pick how many days you want to work and how many hours, you just need to attract more customers into the tavern.”

Catra raised her eyebrows again, she got to pick her work hours? It sounded pretty good to her, but it sounded  _ too _ good, “What’s the catch,” the brunette said glaring at them.

“Ooh, yikes, you’re a fierce one aren’t you?” DT said in a dramatic voice, “There is no catch. Just, pick your days and your hours now so I can write them down in my schedule.”

“25 bucks an hour?” 

“25 bucks an hour,” they repeated.

The girl bit her lip, “Let me check my schedule,” she took out her phone to check her calendar while DT hummed as they waited for her. Catra looked through her phone, “I can do Sunday to Thursday 7 pm to whenever.”

DT nodded, “How but till 11 pm?”

Catra thought for a moment, Weaver didn’t really care how long the girl stayed up, especially if it’s going to be for her future job. She shrugged, “Yeah sure,” To be honest, Weaver didn’t really care what Catra did after 6 pm, as long as she studies well and gets perfect scores, if those criterias are met, everything should be fine. 

DT got up, “I’ll be right back, let me just get the job application form for you to fill out, wait right here,” Catra nodded and they disappeared into the building. As Catra was waiting outside, she tapped her fingers on the table and hummed, “Hayloft,” by Mother Mother. After a hot minute, they came out with the paperwork and slid it across the table to Catra, “And here’s a pen,” after Catra filled out the forms, she handed it back to DT. They reviewed the application form to make sure everything was filled out correctly, “Great, I’ll see you Sunday, 6 pm sharp.”

  
  
  
  


Catra opened the door to her house and saw Weaver sipping a cup of tea on the living room couch, “Hey I’m back,” she muttered as she took off her shoes. 

“And where exactly did you go?” the woman asked, putting her cup of tea on the coffee table. Weaver crossed her arms and stared into the girl’s mismatched eyes.

The brunette shrugged, “I just got a job okay?”

“Where?”

“DT’s Tavern. They heard me perform in yesterday’s Battle of The Band and offered for me to perform at their shop on Sunday to Thursday’s 7 pm to 11 pm,” Catra said as she slowly ascended on the stairs.

Weaver hummed, “How much are they going to pay you?”

Catra shrugged, “Y’know minimum wage, 12 dollars an hour. It’s nothing much but at least it’s a job,” she lied. Catra didn’t want to tell her guardian that she was making 25 dollars an hour as a highschooler, even though Weaver was pretty successful as a head of the school district, the woman could get pretty greedy about the money. Plus, Catra wanted to save up all of the money so she could find a place of her own the second she turns 18 years old. 

“About time you got a job. I’ve been the only one working in this house,” she said coldly.

The brunette took that as her cue to leave and before Weaver could talk to her more, Catra jogged up her stairs and went into her room shutting the door. She took out the bass guitar from its case and without plugging it in, she strummed the strings and quietly hummed a melody to herself. After a few minutes, she took out her phone and texted the group chat with Scorpia and Entrapta.

Catra: im bored af wanna go somewhere?

  
  
  


Adora, Glimmer, and Bow were all sitting at Whispering Wood Park benches as they waited for their other friends to come. Glimmer sipped her milk tea, “God, why is everyone so fucking late all the time?” Bow chuckled and comforted his girlfriend, Glimmer looked at Adora who was scrolling through her phone, “So Adora, how are you and Catra doing? Dating yet?”

“I wish,” the blonde blurted out, she immediately covered her mouth and Bow and Glimmer cackled at her, “Okay! Stop! It’s not a big deal okay? So what if I like her? Sue me,” Bow stopped laughing but Glimmer was clutching her stomach from all of the laughter. Adora rolled her eyes at her friend and saw Perfuma, Mermista, and Seahawk in the distance, “Hey guys!”

Mermista pointed at Glimmer who was still wheezing from laughter, “Not gonna get what’s in here… but are you guys ready to eat?” After Glimmer calmed down a little, the whole group went to get some poke bowls, Mermista and Perfuma decided to get salads instead though, Mermista wasn’t a fan of fish and Perfuma was vegan. 

After getting their meal, the group went back to the park, Adora looked around the park, “Hey, the volleyball court just opened up, you guys wanna play after we eat?” The whole group unanimously agreed and they started to finish up their meal. After eating, the group waited 30 more minutes for their stomachs to fully digest and they headed over to the volleyball court. “Man, I haven’t played in a while,” Adora said as she picked up the ball with her hand.

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “Psh, we know you’re going to destroy the opposing team Adora, since you’re a total jock.”

“Dibs on being with Adora,” Mermista said in her usual monotone voice.

“Ooh! I am so excited! Outside of PE, I’ve never actually played volleyball before,” Perfuma said giddily.

Seahawk gasped, “Mermista! Are you sure you don’t want to be on the same team as me? I am a  _ great _ volleyball player and I will lead my team to victory!”

“No,” Mermista said, already walking over to the side of the net where Adora was.

Bow’s eyes practically sparkled as he looked at Seahawk, “I’ll be in your team Seahawk! I promise I  _ won’t _ let you down!”

Seahawk wrapped an arm around Bow’s shoulder, “Ah yes! My loyal companion! Bow and I will lead our team to victory!”

They divided in two groups, one side consisted of a team of Adora, Mermista, and Perfuma. On the other side of the court was a team with Seahawk, Bow, and Glimmer. Adora Roshamboed with Seahawk and Seahawk won, allowing him to serve first. The boy grabbed the volleyball and went to the endline, he pointed directly at Mermista, “Watch this my dear! This is how you properly serve!” Seahawk tossed the ball in the air and hit the ball directly in the center. The ball flew in the air and on the other side of the net, Adora was ready for the ball to come to her. The ball hit the net, unable to get to the other side of the court. Everyone was silent for a second and Mermista cackled at Seahawk, who was so confident about this serve. Everyone else joined Mermista in laughing at the poor guy while Seahawk was blushing in embarrassment while he handed the ball over to Adora’s team in defeat.

  
  
  


Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapta were all walking through Whispering Woods Park, Catra had one of earbuds in her right ear, Scorpia was humming as she walked, and Entrapta’s face was staring directly into her iPad, y’know normal Super Pal Trio things. Scorpia gasped and pointed in the distance, her eyes shining with delight. Catra looked at what Scorpia was pointing at, it was an icecream truck, “Wildcat, can we  _ please _ get some?”

The brunette looked at her in confusion, “I’m not your mom Scorpia,” she rolled her eyes, Scorpia’s eyes were fixed on the icecream truck, “But yeah sure, let’s go,” Scorpia squealed in delight, Catra turned to the purple hair girl who was still looking at her screen, “Come on ‘Trapta, let’s get you some ice cream.”

“Will it be  _ tiny _ ice cream?” the genius said.

Catra shrugged, “Who knows, come on let’s find out,” she grabbed Entrapta’s arm and the three of them ordered. Scorpia got a simple strawberry shortcake ice cream, Entrapta got Dibs, mostly because of the size, and since Catra was lactose intolerant, she settled on a simple Bomb Pop. After getting their treats, the three of them walked through the park and Catra heard some screaming coming from the distance. “Do you guys hear that?” she asked, turning to her two companions, they just shrugged and shook their heads. Catra  _ swore _ she heard yelling, she bit her lip and led her friends to where she heard the sounds from, “It deadass sounds like someone is in danger, come on guys,” The three of them approached a volleyball court and Catra saw Adora and Seahawk holding a furious Mermista back, Perfuma running away from Mermista, Glimmer recording the whole thing, and Bow was trying to calm everyone down. Catra, Scorpia, and even Entrapta were all looking at this phenomenal sight, “What the fuck?!” Catra yelled, causing the others to look at her in horror.

After barely calming everyone down, Catra, Entrapta, and Scorpia were sitting with the others, Mermista will looking at Perfuma with murder in her eyes, Catra cleared her throat, “Sorry for barging in your little volleyball game, but what the fuck happened?” 

  
  
  


_ Adora took the volleyball from Seahawk and handed it to Perfuma, “Here you can serve first okay? Mermista go up to the net and defend, just in case the ball comes back over after Perfuma’s serve.” _

_ “Gotcha,” Mermista said. _

_ Perfuma looked at the call with caution and went to the endline, “But Adora, I don’t know how to serve, I’ve never played volleyball before! I’ve only done it in PE but my teammates never let me serve.” _

_ Adora smiled warmly at Perfuma, “Don’t worry about it, just copy my motion okay?” Adora tossed up an imaginary ball up in the air and swung her opposite hand, hitting the air, “Like that okay? It’s pretty simple you can do it!” she said encouragely. _

_ The hippie thankfully smiled back at her friend and confidently tossed the ball in the air, striking the center of the ball with her hand. The ball flew in the air and… hit Mermista in the back of her head. Everyone watched Mermista in horror and Glimmer bursted out laughing, “Mermista uh…” Perfuma mumbled, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too…” _

_ Mermista turned around slowly, her eyebrow was twitching with anger, “DID YOU JUST FUCKING HIT ME WITH THE BALL?”  _

_ Seahawk went under the net and placed a hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder, “Now, now Mermista, my dear, let’s just calm down and-” _

_ The enraged girl didn’t listen and pushed the poor boy’s face away and started to slowly walk towards Perfuma who was backing away. Glimmer grabbed her phone out of her pocket and pressed the record button. Adora looked at how Mermista was approaching Perfuma, “Mermista, no,” Adora said as a warning. Suddenly Mermista started to full on sprint towards the hippie who was screaming bloody murderer, “MERMISTA NO!” Adora lept towards the girl and was holding her back with her two arms. _

_ “ADORA I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD LET ME GO!” Mermista screeched. _

_ Seahawk went up to Adora and was helping the blonde hold his girlfriend back. Perfuma was hiding behind one of the trees and Bow laughed awkwardly, “Hey guys… maybe we should all just relax and-” _

_ Mermista somehow broke the hold that Adora and Seahawk had on her and was sprinting towards Perfuma, “PERFUMA!!!!” _

_ “AHHHHHHHHH!” the hippie screamed. _

  
  
  


Adora looked around the group and everyone was avoiding eye contact with Catra as they looked at the floor. Glimmer spoke up, “Haha,” she laughed nervously, “Nothing happened! Nothing at all! Whatever you just saw. Delete it from your mind right now,” she said in a dark voice.

“Fine don’t tell me,” Catra scoffed.

The soccer player cleared her throat, “So… volleyball anyone?”

“No!” everyone yelled at the same time.

Mermista groaned, “Yeah we’re not doing that.”

  
  


The highschool students all talked to each other for a while, Mermista and Catra surprisingly got along while, Entrapta and Bow talked about their robotics class together, Adora, Glimmer, adn Seahawk just joined into any conversation they could join, Adora mostly stuck to Catra’s side though. Adora looked at Scorpia and Perfuma who were hitting it off pretty well, she was pretty sure that Perfuma gave Scorpia her number after the conversation.

After they all talked for a while, Catra was getting tired and was thinking about heading back home now, she got up, waved goodbye and started to walk away. Catra plugged in her earbuds and she faintly heard someone call her name behind her. Catra turned around and saw Adora jogging up to her, Catra took out one of her earbuds, “I can take you home again if you want?” the blonde offered.

“Sure,” Catra said, she offered one of her earbuds to Adora and the blonde happily accepted it. They didn’t talk much on their walk, but they did occasionally sing out lyrics whenever either of them knew a song that was playing. After 10 minutes, the two girls arrived at the same intersection, “Well, you should get back home now, I’ll walk the rest of the way myself,” Catra smiled, “Text me when you get home?”

Adora smiled brightly, “Definitely,” they waved goodbye and went their separate ways.

Catra opened the door to the house and saw Weaver sitting in the same spot as last time, looking through her laptop. Did Weaver like not move at all? “Hey I’m back,” Catra said.

“Look what I discovered,” Weaver said harshly, “An A- on your English project. Not even an A! But an A- care to explain Catrina?” Oh Catra was so fucked, she knew this because Weaver addressed her by her legal first name. 

“It’s not like I failed or anything,” Catra grumbled, she was too tired to have this confrontation right now, all she wanted was to curl up in bed and watch Netflix before another long week of school.

Weaver scoffed, “But  _ you _ are a failure!” The brunette clenched her teeth and glared into her guardian’s bitter eyes, “I told you before didn’t you? You carry  _ my _ last name! I warned you not to embarrass me, but here you are bringing home an A- with  _ my _ last name! You don’t seem to understand how disappointed I am! How would you feel if your child is a disappointment? I shouldn’t have let you go out with your friends today, you should have stayed home and studied! I’ve been too flexible with you lately Catrina and it’s getting out of hand!”

Catra repeated in her mind not to cry in front of Weaver, it’ll just make the situation worse, “I’m sorry okay? I’ll study more!” Catra said, her voice breaking a little, “I’ll do better!”

The woman took in a deep breath, “You better, or I may not be as lenient next time this happens. But it  _ better _ not happen again am I clear? Or do I have to make myself clear?” Catra nodded quickly, and before Weaver could say anything more, Catra ran up the stairs into her bedroom, shut the door, and took out her phone to text Adora.

Catra: hey is the offer of being study buddies still available?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter peak: they're gonna be study buddies and i promise it'll be wholesome content :) ANYWAYS IK IM WRITING SHADOW WEAVER LIKE THIS BUT SHE STILL PISSES ME OFF LEAVE MY BABY CATRA ALONE >:( OR FEEL THE POWER OF THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!!!!! anyways yeah this was just a kinda chaotic chapter and a introduction of DT / Catra's future job, if you look closely there's some very very little hint of foreshadowing and it won't be cute ( just a heads up haha) anyways hope you guys liked this chapter as always please leave your thoughts on todays chapter down in the comment section and i hope everyone has a good morning/afternoon/evening and the next chapter will be up soon! :)


	7. study buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> study buddies! catradora fluff that's it

It was Monday, 3:15, Catra and Adora planned their first study session last night. Together the girls would be going to the library and Catra would be helping Adora out on her history assignments, while Adora does the same but with English. Catra and Adora were walking to the library together, the brunette yawned and Adora looked at her, “So, what made you change your mind about studying together?” 

Catra scoffed and looked away, “My ‘mother,’” Catra quoted the word mother with her fingers, “Got pissed at me because I got a fucking A- on my English project. She threw a fucking tantrum about it too, so I figured I should change my mind about the whole study buddy thing. Plus, gives me more time to spend with you,” she added smoothly. 

Adora blushed and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear, “Y-yeah that’s cool, haha,” she laughed awkwardly. The two girls were approaching the library doors, “Well that gives us another thing that we have in common…”

“And what is that?” Catra said, raising an eyebrow.

The blonde sighed, “A strict parietal figure that focuses on grades too much.”

“No way, you have one too?”

Adora chuckled, “Yeah, my adoptive mom’s girlfriend, Hope, she makes me study a lot. I don’t know if she’s as strict as yours, but she’s pretty strict. I’m not allowed to go out with friends a lot, I was only allowed to do this with you because we’re going to be studying together,” they opened the library’s door and sat down at one of the round tables. They both took their books out from their bags and placed them on the table, “To be honest, Hope and I don’t really get along well.”

Catra flipped through her English textbook, “Why not tell your mom that then?”

The athlete smiled sadly, “Can’t. Imagine if your 5 year relationship got ruined because of a bratty teenager,” Catra was listening closely and nodded, “Plus, Mara and Hope they both love each other very much, and Hope is a good person in general, I know she means well by making sure I study, but it’s overbearing sometimes. Honestly, Hope and I only interact when it comes to grades, other times we just greet each other throughout the day and say our goodbyes if we have to go somewhere.”

Catra muttered, “Oh okay,” Catra wasn’t good at talking to people in general, especially if it was about feelings and mommy issues. Since, Catra had a bunch of mommy issues and she wasn’t the best at reciprocating feelings. 

Adora pursed her lips and shook her head, “Sorry, I just totally word vomited my home issues,” she flipped through her notes, “Are you ready for the final round of The Battle of The Bands next Friday?”

The shorter girl hummed in response, “Kinda I guess? Scorpia, ‘Trapta, and I are all hyped for the next performance but we haven’t picked out a song yet, y’know? I have some ideas on what songs we should play next, but I need to discuss that with the others later,” Catra bit the end of her pen, “Can you help me with this question?”

“Yeah sure,” she leaned over the table, her face inches away from Catra’s, she gulped. Adora could practically count all of the freckles on Catra’s face, her eyes flickered down to Catra’s lips, they just looked so soft. Good thing Catra’s eyes were too focused on the question to see Adora having a full on lesbian panic, if Catra were to look up at Adora right now, the blonde would probably die of a heart attack. Adora refocused and looked at the question. The rest of the study session was filled with Adora and Catra just helping each other out whenever they had questions. Adora swore that Catra looked at her lips sometimes, and whenever Catra’s hand would brush over Adora’s, it didn’t feel accidental at all, it was like Catra  _ intended _ to brush her hand over Adora’s. But, maybe Adora was just overthinking it. 

After their two hour study session at the library, Adora and Catra packed up their bags and as usual, being the kind soul she was, Adora walked Catra over to the intersection and dropped her off there. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Adora asked.

“Duh, we have school tomorrow dork,” Catra said, rolling her eyes.

“I know that!” Adora huffed, “I mean like, if you want to study together again tomorrow.”

Catra tapped her foot, “Yeah sure, we can just study together after school till 5 everyday if you want?”

Adora scratched her cheek, “Yeah sure, but next month is soccer season, so we’ll have to change the times for that when the season starts.”

“That’s Future Adora and Catra’s problem,” Catra looked at her phone, it was 5:15, Weaver should already be back home by now, since she didn't have any meeting today, “I’ll get going now, bye,” Catra turned on her heels and started to walk down the street towards her house,

“Bye Catra!” Adora yelled as the brunette was walking away. 

Catra smirked to herself, why was Adora who fucking cute? She waved her hand behind her, “Bye princess.” 

  
  
  


Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapta were all walking down the hall during lunchtime, Catra was sipping her apple juice box, “So I found some songs that are pretty cool to play for the finale round of The Battle of The Band next Friday,” Catra crushed the box of apple juice in her palm and threw it in a passing trash can.

Scorpia brought Catra into a tight bear hug, “Once again, Wildcat you are such a reliable band leader! What are the song choices this time?”

The brunette didn’t even try to wriggle herself out of Scorpia’s tight grip, she was used to the over enthusiastic girl by now, as soon as Scorpia put Catra down, the shorter girl straightened out her clothes, “It’s either ‘Hayloft’ by Mother Mother, ‘All I Wanted’ by Paramore, or ‘Line Without A Hook’ by Ricky Montgomery. ‘Trapta, mind if you can calculate which song is the better choice for the final round?”

The purple hair girl looked up from her iPad, “Of course I don’t mind! Research is key!” the girl began to furiously type in her iPad, “I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. It’ll take a longer time since I have a lot of research I want to do!”

Scorpia looked at the brunette, “‘Line Without A Hook?’ Isn’t that some swoony lovesong? I mean I guess ‘All I Wanted’ is also kinda a love song, but it’s more rock y’know? That’s not usually like you Wildcat, usually you suggest songs that have heavy drums and metal, songs that make you see ‘badass,’ as you put it.”

Catra shrugged, “I dunno, I just heard the song come up in my Discover Weekly and I thought it sounded cool. Don’t make a big deal out of it.”

The bigger girl swung an arm over Catra’s shoulder, “Oho, you have a crush don’t you!” Catra turned red, “Catra has a crush!”

Entrapta nodded quickly, “It’s true! I’ve noticed that possibly also, I just didn’t want to say anything,” Catra growled, “According to the data that I have on you, you most likely have a crush! And that crush is most likely A-”

“ANYWAYS!” Catra interrupted, covering Entrapta’s mouth with her hand, “While Entrapta will be calculating which song is better for our finale, I’ll be sending you guys your parts on all three songs. Even though we’ll only be performing one of the three songs in the finale round, all of the songs are pretty fun to learn so why not,” Catra said, Entrapta and Scorpia exchanged a quick glance. The bell rang and the three girls parted their ways to go to their classes. 

  
  
  


Adora, Glimmer, Bow, along with Mermista, Perfuma, and Seahawk were all sitting at their usual lunch table and eating lunch while chatting amongst each other. Adora poked the school lunch meatloaf with her plastic spork and turned to Perfuma, “So Perfuma, I saw that yesterday you gave your number to Scorpia right?”

Perfuma rested her chin on her palm and sighed as she looked in the distance. Adora turned to where she was looking and waved her hand in front of the lovestruck girl, Perfuma sighed again, “Yes I did give my number to Scorpia that night. She was just so sweet, when I was around her she had such a positive yellow aura, I couldn’t resist!”

“Did you guys talk a lot?”

Perfuma grinned, “We stayed up until 2 am talking last night, I didn’t get much sleep but it was worth it! We opened up to each other a lot, it was  _ very _ sweet.”

Adora smiled back at her friend, she was reminded of the time when she and Catra first got each other’s number and how they also stayed up at night texting each other. Ever since that day at the library, when Catra gave Adora her number, they’ve gotten really close and Adora would even consider Catra one of her closest friends. Adora frowned to herself, sure she and Catra were very close now, but to be honest, Adora wanted  _ more _ . Was that selfish of her? 

  
  
  


It was after school and Catra and Adora were sitting in the library studying silently, Catra scanned through her English notes and closed them shut. Adora looked up at her with a confused look, “Hey Adora, how about we skip our normal study session today and go somewhere to relax and have fun. What do you think?”

The blonde chuckled, “Just so you know, I’ve never relaxed in my life before.”

Catra leaned back in her chair and put on her signature smirk, making Adora’s face flush, “Well that was before you met me,” she stood up and grabbed her backpack as she extended her hand out for Adora to take, “Come on princess, let’s get out of here.” Adora shrugged and accepted the hand that Catra offered. Together the girls went out of the library and went around town a little bit, they stopped in front of a small ice cream place called “The Kingdom of Snows,” Catra grinned, “Ah, a local gem, this is probably one of my  _ favorite _ places to get ice cream, even though I’m lactose, but there’s some pretty good serbet options there. Also I’m pretty sure my favorite worker is on her shift right now, you’ll love her,” Catra opened the door for Adora, “After you princess,” she cooed.

The soccer player blushed and walked into the shop, Catra was right, it was a pretty small business, but it was cute nevertheless. The walls were colored a pale blue and had snowflake patterns on them, and the tabletops were all marble, Adora saw a small Asian girl behind the counter, playing on an iPad.

“Hey Elsa!” Catra said in a playful tone, leaning against the counter and smiling at the young girl, who looked like she wasn’t having it, “Been a while huh? Did ya miss me?” Adora smiled at Catra, she never saw the girl act so playful before,  _ especially _ in front of a child.

“Shut up Catra, and  _ no _ I didn't miss you,” the little girl said sharply.

Catra rolled her eyes, “Don’t be so cold Frosta, plus don’t you have to be nice to your customers? That’s customer service 101 kid.”

“My parents  _ named _ me Frosta, cold should be my personality,” Frosta looked at Adora.

Adora tilted her head and looked back at the girl, “That’s your favorite worker? But she’s like ten!” 

“I’m eleven and three quarters,” Frosta said in a monotone voice, looking straight at Adora. 

The blonde ignored her and turned to Catra, “Isn’t she a little too young to be working?”

Catra patted the top of Frosta’s head, the girl just pushed Catra’s arm away, “Yeah she is, but her parents own this joint so Frosta gets to work here and eat all the ice cream she wants. Isn’t that right kiddo?”

“Just order already,” Frossta snapped.

Adora and Catra exchanged a quick glance and looked around the ice cream displays. There were many unique flavors of ice cream, brown bread, sweet cream, brown butter and more. Then there were the classic flavors, vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, you know the flavors you see in soft serve machines. Out of all of those flavors, Adora picked a scoop of vanilla and strawberry on a cone. Catra was holding her cup that had a scoop of lemon and a scoop of mango sorbet, “There’s like 20 plus flavors, and out of all of them, you picked strawberry and vanilla?”

The blonde shrugged and licked her ice cream cone, “Sometimes you have to stick with the classics.”

Catra mentally slapped herself, she couldn’t believe she had a crush on Adora sometimes, the brunette turned to Frosta, and paid for their dessert, “See you around Elsa,” the little girl waved goodbye, then Catra and Adora started to walk towards the Whispering Woods. It was 6 pm and the sun was already setting and Catra should really be getting home right now, but she really didn’t want to see Weaver right now. “So, how was your first day of relaxing?”

“It was fun!” Adora licked her top scoop of strawberry ice cream and it fell on the floor, she stared at it for a few seconds and Catra bursted out with laughter, “My ice cream…” Adora said sadly.

“Oh my god!” Catra said wheezing between every word, “You’re such a fucking idiot!”  _ but that’s what I love about you,  _ she thought. Catra saw Adora still pouting at the fallen scoop of ice cream, Catra rolled her eyes and scooped out a spoonful of her lemon sorbet and placed it in Adora’s mouth, “I don’t even know if you like lemon sorbet, but hey, it’s the thought that counts right?”

Adora’s lips puckered and she cringed, “It’s so sour!” Catra laughed again, “But yeah, you’re right, it’s the thought that counts. Thank you that was sweet of you,” Adora turned and smiled fondly at the burnette, the sun setting behind the blonde.

Catra’s heart skipped a beat and she felt her face heat up again, she pushed Adora’s cheek away, causing the blonde to look away from her, “Don’t look at me like that idiot!” Adora laughed and faced Catra again, the shorter girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “And it’s whatever okay? You still have your scoop of vanilla, it's nothing…” 

“Really? Because that gesture you did, when you gave me a scoop of your sorbet, makes me think you kinda like me or something,” Adora teased, tickling the sides of Catra’s stomach.

A high pitched giggle came out of Catra, since she was extremely sensitive to tickles, “S-Stop it! Stop it! And no! That was  _ not _ because I like you!” Adora snorted and the two continued to walk around the park as the sun was setting. Catra looked and smiled at Adora who was talking passionately about her upcoming soccer season. Catra thought,

_ I totally like you. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catra you fucking simp. anyways yeah this chapter was just full on fluff and i loved making it and like i said before in my previous fanfic (no strings attached) the moment i saw frosta straight up PUNCH catra in season 5 and said she didn't like her face, i KNEW i needed more of them so yeah frosta made an appearance and it was sweet :) anyways hope you guys liked this chapter and if you can please leave your opinion down in the comments below! I hope everyone has a good morning/afternoon/evening! next chapter will be up soon! also if you can please answer the question that i will post in the comment section bc i really want my viewer's opinion :)


	8. softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catra and her new job + a little DT moments catra and adora being oblivious lesbians, adora and (light) hope interaction

Catra walked into DT’s Tavern with her guitar case strapped over her body, she looked around the building. It was very rustic, it had a small bar with brick walls behind it, a dark oak flooring, many medieval paintings, and in front of Catra was a small stage that had a microphone stand and a stool, it was safe to assume that she would be performing on that stage. She looked around the building and saw many customers drinking and eating their lunch. DT popped out from behind the bar counter, “Hello Kitten,” Catra rolled her eyes, probably not the best thing to do, since they were her boss after all, “My, my you are punctual! I told you to come on Sunday at 6 pm sharp, look at the time, it’s 5:55!”

The brunette shrugged, “So, I’ll be singing up there?” she pointed at the small stage. Honestly, it looked kinda sad, it was probably meant for karaoke but it looked unused. DT nodded and started to clean some of the glasses with a towel. Catra walked hesitantly towards the stage and sat down on the chair that was there. She took out an acoustic guitar from the case and rested it on her lap. She tapped the microphone to test it, “Um hello,” all of the customers looked at her. To be honest, Catra was a little nervous, she’s never performed on her own, she always had her band with her, “Uh, I’m Catra, and I’ll be playing on my guitar and singing tonight…” her voice cracked and she heard some people snicker at her, ah fuck she should have brought her bass guitar and show these fuckwards who she really was, but this place seems too cozy to start playing rock music, “Any suggestions?”

No one answered. 

Catra just pursed her lips, “Wow, tough crowd. Anyways, uh,” she looked at DT who was still cleaning glasses, they looked up at her and gave her an encouraging smile, “I’ll get started now,” she muttered. The girl quickly racked her brain trying to think of a song appropriate for a night in a cozy tavern, then it hit her, she’ll play some cheesy songs from Clairo, that’ll be fine right? Catra picked the strings of her guitar and started to sing a soft melody. 

_ Is it alright to feel this way so early? _

_ And in my blood, all the sweet nothings _

_ Fallin’ in love over night _

The patrons in the tavern all turned towards the stage and focused on the girl’s soft singing. 

_ Didn’t mean to get so close _

_ And I know that I should probably go _

_ But I got this feeling _

_ Tell me, good God, I know  _

A few people whistled at her and said encouraging words, Catra smiled at them as she plucked the strings of her guitar. To be honest, Catra never imagined her singing a lovey dovey Clairo song in the middle of the night in a tavern in front of drunks, but it was kind of therapeutic for her in some way. It was basically just a mini concert, and Catra  _ loved _ to sing. 

_ Touch you softly _

_ I call you up late at night _

_ No doubt it isn’t right _

_ But you could be my one and only _

_ You get me in the mood _

_ Know what I’m tryna do  _

_ Do you think that we can move closer, baby? _

_ I want you _

  
  
  


The song ended and the customer clapped for her and whistled, Catra blushed and thanked them. She went down to the bar and sat on the stool, DT stood in front of her, “That was quite the performance darling,” Catra shrugged it off and rested her head on her hand, “Can I get you anything?”

“Just water, I can’t drink yet,” Catra said. After talking to DT for a while, Catra got off the stool and worked for the rest of the night, occasionally coming down to the bar to get a glass of water. Catra strummed her guitar as she sang another Clairo song, “Flaming Hot Cheetos.” Even though it was just her first day on the job, she really enjoyed it, she saw how the music she sang brought smiles on people’s faces, and she really liked making people happy, especially as she was doing something she loved. 

  
  
  


Adora was sitting on her bed, earbuds plugged in her ears as she was studying for her history class. She skipped a song and her playlist was now playing, “Softly” by Clairo. Adora enjoyed the beat that was playing in her ears and she sang the lyrics to the chorus quietly. To be honest, the song reminds her of her relationship with Catra. Maybe that’s why she enjoyed the song so much. 

_ Touch you softly _

_ I call you up late at night _

_ No doubt it isn’t right _

_ But you could be my one and only _

_ You get me in the mood _

_ Know what I’m tryna do _

_ Do you think that we can move closer, baby? _

_ I want you _

The blonde took out her earbuds and sighed, flopping on her bed, “Ugh, I can’t study anymore. I’m so bored, but I can’t talk to Catra in the evenings anymore since she’s at work,” she turned to her side, “I miss her.” Adora stood up and walked out of her room and saw Hope in the living room, “Hey Hope, is Mara still at work?”

The tall woman looked at Adora, “Yes, she’s working late tonight at the hospital,” she looked back at the TV, “Are you done studying?”

Adora nodded and bit her lip, she didn’t want to talk to Mara about Hope, but maybe she could talk to Hope instead? “Hope? Uh, can we talk real quick?”

  
  
  


Catra was sitting with Scorpia and Entrapta in the storage room during lunch, “So, ‘Trapta,” Catra spoke up, “Did you calculate it yet?” Entrapta nodded and showed the brunette her iPad, “Okay, cool, we’ll do that song, but we’ll still practice all of the other songs okay? Y’know just for fun.”

“You got it boss!” Scorpia said.

“Okay, cool I’m going to send you guys your parts on the three songs later this afternoon, so just sight read all of your parts before rehearsal tomorrow. I’m going to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back,” Catra got up and left the storage room.

Right after Catra left, Scorpia looked at Entrapta, “Yeah… the bell is going to ring in like five minutes anyways, wanna start walking to fifth period together?” Entrapta shrugged and they also left the storage room after Catra, but went the opposite way as her. 

Catra turned the corner and bumped into someone, “Watch it nitwit!” she looked up and saw Adora rubbing her forehead, “Oh hey Adora,” the blonde smiled at the sight of her friend, “So, what’s up?”

“Oh my god, Catra I have great news, I talked to Hope yesterday and-” Adora was interrupted by the loud school bell, “Ugh, I’ll just tell you when we study today, meet me at the fountain?”

The shorter girl poked her finger in her ear, sometimes the bell was too loud for her sensitive eardrums, “Yeah, sure,” she was about to walk away but turned back to Adora, “Oh right, by the way, tomorrow I can’t study since I have rehearsal with Scorpia and ‘Trapta. You’ll be okay though right?”

Adora blushed, she thought it was pretty sweet that Catra was being considerate of her feelings, “Yeah of course! I understand, I want you to do your best in the finale round too!”

“You’re the best Adora, see you later princess,” the girl ran to her classroom leaving Adora alone in the hallway, blushing furiously, as she was processing the thought of Catra calling her the best. 

  
  
  


It was after school and Catra was waiting for Adora at the school fountain, where they usually met after school before they would walk to the library together. Catra had both of her earbuds in and was listening to the soothing voice of Ricky Montgomery. She caught sight of Adora and took out her left earbud and handed it to Adora, “Hey Adora, took you long enough.”

The blonde took the earbud and pushed it in her left ear, “Sorry, my teacher was taking his sweet time explaining a project that’s due next week, did you wait long?”

Catra shrugged, “Not really, just wanted to mess with you a bit,” Adora rolled her eyes and gave Catra a noogie, “Okay, okay! Anyways,” Catra straightened out her messy mane, “What were you going to tell me before the bell rang?”

“Oh well, you know how when we walked before about our partiental figures?”

“Y’know you can just say ‘mommy issues’ right?”

Adora ignored her, “You said something about me talking to Mara about Hope, but I didn’t want to get Mara involved, so I just talked to Hope directly about it last night, when Mara had a night shift at the hospital.”

The shorter girl looked at her friend in surprise, “No shit! How’d it go?”

The blonde gave Catra a crooked smile, “Well…” 

  
  
  


_ “Hope? Uh, can we talk real quick?” _

_ The tall woman looked up at Adora who was fidgeting with her feet nervously, Hope patted the spot on the sofa next to her, “Of course, have a seat Adora,” cautiously, the blonde walked over to the couch and stiffly sat down with Hope, “What exactly did you want to talk about? Is it your grades? They’ve been doing very well lately, Mara and I are pleased.” _

_ Adora pursed her lips, “Well, they’re kinda about grades but, I just wanted to say, you’ve been too strict on me, and I think I deserve some more freedom and time for myself. All I’ve been doing these days is being isolated from my friends and just studying in my room all the time,” Hope opened her mouth to speak, but Adora ignored her, “I know you mean well and you just want the best for me, but it can be overbearing sometimes! It just gets kinda annoying…” _

_ The girl looked up and saw Hope looking sadly at Adora, the woman took a deep breath, “I’m sorry Adora,” well, that caught Adora off guard not gonna lie. Hope leaned against the back of the couch and looked at the ceiling, “You see, when I grew up, my parents were very strict about my grades and didn’t allow me to have any freedom too. I learned to despise my parents for not giving me freedom and for working me too hard, but when I moved in with Mara and was introduced to you, I just wanted to make sure that you would have a bright future. However, I was too blind to realize I was doing the same thing my parents did. I’m sorry Adora. It’ll be hard but, I’ll try not to be too harsh on you now.” _

_ The girl smiled at Hope, “I forgive you, I know we haven’t been getting along well but I hope we can too, for Mara at least.” _

_ “I agree, I hope we get closer Adora, for Mara’s sake.” _

  
  
  


By the time Adora finished her story, the two girls reached their destination and Catra opened the door for Adora, “Wow, I’m happy for you!” Catra said, putting on a fake smile. To be honest, she was jealous of Adora, if she even talked to Weaver about her being too strict, Weaver would call her an ungrateful child, lazy, or worthless. Probably all of the above. 

Adora smiled, “Yeah, so she’s working on being a little less strict about my grades and we’re still learning about each other, we talk a little more during lunch and dinners and Mara is pretty happy that we’re actually communicating.”

The two girls walked over to a table and sat down as they started to unpack their books, Catra looked at Adora, who was opening her notebook and was already starting to study her notes, “Hey, maybe you can come down to my workplace to check out some of the songs I’m going to perform tonight,” Catra just wanted to come up with an excuse just to show off in front of Adora and to play some love songs so Adora could maybe get the hint that Catra is into her. 

“Yeah, sure,” Adora replied, scanning her notes, “You start your shift at 6 right?” Catra nodded her head, flattered that Adora remembered her schedule, “I’ll come down around 7 okay?” Catra gave her a thumbs up and the two girls continued to study silently together, occasionally asking each other questions and maybe flirting with each other, both girls were too oblivious to actually figure out that they both were flirting though. 

  
  
  


Catra was sitting on the stage and was playing “Bubblegum,” by Clairo, she strummed the chords on her acoustic guitar softly. Her lips were close to the microphone as she was practically muttering the lyrics.

_ Sorry I didn’t kiss you _

_ But it’s obvious I wanted to _

_ Bubble gum down my throat and it’s a curse _

_ But my luck couldn’t get any worse _

The whole time Catra was singing, she pictured Adora walking through those doors, it was almost 7 and the blonde should be coming soon. Catra sighed to herself and plucked the strings.

_ ‘Cause I swallowed the bubble gum _

_ Oh, and these seven years will be pretty dumb _

_ Pink flowers grow from my skin  _

_ Pepto Bismol veins and I grin _

Catra frowned as she was playing her guitar, she looked around the tavern and saw many eyes on her, none of which were Adora’s. The clock hit 7 pm, where was she? She locked eyes with a pretty girl with brown eyes, but it wasn’t Adora so she broke the eye contact and continued to sing, ignoring the way that the girl stared at her. If it was Adora, it would be a different story though. 

_ You look so nice in your shirt _

_ It’s sad because it just hurts  _

_ I’d do anything for you _

_ But would you do that for…  _

  
  
  


After the song ended the crowd clapped for her, Catra went down to the bar and saw that DT was busy mixing a cocktail, she turned on her phone and was about to dial Adora’s number, but she saw the girl that she made eye contact with before sit on the stool next to her. “Hey, I’m Alex by the way, I really liked the song you played up there. Can I get your number?”

Catra rolled her eyes, “Not interested,” she snapped. Fuck, what was her luck today? Was Adora stuck in traffic or something? Where was the idiot?  _ Her _ idiot? Well not yet officially… 

“No need to be rude, I just want to get to know you dear,” this Alex girl put her hand on Catra’s thigh.

The singer flinched and stood up from her chair quickly, “Um, I don’t know if I look old to you but I’m seventeen, a fucking minor, so back the fuck up,” she looked around the tavern and saw that she was getting attention from the other customers, fuck she really did not want to make a scene. 

“Well, I’m also seventeen, I came here with my cousin. So don’t worry I’m not catching a case or anything,” the girl smirked and moved closer to Catra who was backing away. Seriously, was the tavern full of idiots? Why was no one helping her? Catra was clearly getting harassed, even if the girl harassing her was a minor. Catra looked at the floor and was still backing away, when she looked up she saw Adora standing being Alex with her hand clenching the girl’s shoulder, Adora’s usual kind gray-blue eyes were now fiery and angry as she was glaring at Alex. Catra saw that Adora was tightening her grip on the girl’s shoulder.

“Hey, she said  _ back off _ .”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooo boy, adora go get your girl!!!! Also even though only two people commented (which is okay lol) looked like we're going with "Line Without A Hook" unless that changes in the next few days haha. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I just wanted to make it wholesome a bit with Adora and Hope patching things up and yeah and now you guys have to deal with this cliffhanger so you're welcome :) anyways if you guys can please put down a comment on your thoughts on this chapter and yeah i really love reading your comments they really make my day haha hope everyone has a good morning/afternoon/evening :)


	9. line without a hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adora is going to throw some hands, final round of the battle of the bands

Adora’s grip on the girl’s shoulder was tightening, her knuckles were practically turning white. “Ouch! Can you let go? You’re hurting me!” Alex yelled, trying to wriggle out of Adora’s grip, but it was useless, it was clear that the blonde had no intention of letting the girl go easily. Catra looked around the tavern, good looks like people are minding their own business now, she turned to DT who was avoiding eye contact with her, they didn’t want to get involved with the drama. It was clear to the brunette that this situation was going to end in a trainwreck.

“Oh?” Adora said in a deep groggy tone, to be honest, Catra found that tone sexy, but now was  _ not _ the time to think about that, “Well, Catra was asking you to back off, but you kept pushing, so give me a good reason for me to stop,” Adora’s grip tightened once more and the girl was lowering her shoulder and clenching her teeth in pain, “Come on, I’m  _ itching _ to hear the reason.”

Catra looked at the two girls and placed her hand on top of Adora’s hand, “Adora, it’s okay. You can stop now,” Adora raised an eyebrow at her, looking confused. Usually Catra would love to have drama and start a fight, since she was your stereotypical school delinquent. Catra leaned in and whispered in Adora’s right ear, “I can’t lose my job okay? As much as I would  _ love _ to knock some sense into this bitch, I need the money.”

Immediately, Adora dropped the girl and Alex fell on the floor, clenching her shoulder in pain, “Ah, you bitch! That really fucking hurt!” Catra squatted down in front of the girl and whispered in her ear, immediately the girl’s brown eyes widened and she quickly got up and went back to her table, grabbed her belongings and ran out of the tavern like a scampering mouse. 

Catra got up from the floor with an amused smirk on her face, Adora looked at the door where the girl ran out of and looked at Catra, “What’d you say?” 

The brunette shrugged, “Nothing important princess,” Adora let the topic go and Catra punched the blonde’s muscular shoulder, “Where were you though? Usually you’re punctual as fuck, but  _ of course now _ you have to be late.”

Adora ran her fingers through her hair and groaned, “Ah, I’m sorry! After dinner Mara thought it was a good idea to have a quick family game night, y’know to bond and all, since Hope and I were slowly getting closer. I’m sorry though, I should have come quicker.”

Catra rolled her eyes, “It’s fine, wasn’t your fault though. Fuck, if I wasn’t on the clock right now, I would have fucked that bitch up. Who does she think she is trying to hit on me? Especially since I already have a cr-” Catra stopped herself and Adora just looked confused, per usual, “Nevermind,” Catra added lamely. 

The blonde hummed and pointed at the stage, “So, I came here to watch you play,” she put on a shiteating grin on her face, Catra didn’t know if she wanted to slap that grin off or kiss it, “Aren’t you going to sing for me now?” 

“As you wish princess,” Catra teased, pushing Adora’s shoulder lightly. The musician walked up to the stage and grabbed her guitar, she positioned herself on the stool she sat on, to make sure she was comfortable. She cleared her throat softly and strummed her strings. Adora immediately recognized the song Catra was playing, it was “Pretty Girl,” by Clairo.

_ Polaroid of you dancing in my room _

_ I want to remember _

_ I think it was about noon _

_ It’s getting harder to understand, to understand  _

_ How you felt in my hands, in my hands _

Catra plucked the strings of her acoustic guitar softly as she tapped her foot to make sure her tempo was even. She looked up at Adora, gray-blue eyes met mismatched eyes, Catra smirked and the two kept eye contact with each other when Catra sang the next section of the song.

_ I could be a pretty girl  _

_ I’ll wear a skirt for you _

_ And I could be a pretty girl _

_ Shut up when you want me to _

_ I could be a pretty girl Won’t ever make you blue  _

_ And I could be a pretty girl  _

_ I’ll lose myself in you _

  
  
  


The song ended and the crowd clapped politely for Catra, the girl smiled thankfully at the patrons and went over to Adora who was clapping excitedly, her eyes were practically sparkling with glee. “Oh my god! Wow, Catra that was amazing! I usually only hear your rough voice and only heard this side of you one time when I walked in on you singing ‘Love Like You.’ Don’t get me wrong, I love it when you sing in your darker voice but this was just-  _ wow _ . Also I never pegged you as a Clairo fan, when I heard you play the first few chords of ‘Pretty Girl’ I was so surprised!”

Catra shrugged, “I just sang ‘Pretty Girl’ for a pretty girl,” Adora blushed and laughed it off while Catra was panicking in her brain.  _ Oh my god, did I just say that? Catra you fucking idiot, what the fuck? Why would you say that? I don’t know! It just came out of my mouth?  _ Catra thought,  _ Well can you blame me? Adora literally just almost beat up a chick for me, that was pretty hot, not gonna lie.  _

Adora heard her phone buzz and took it out of her pocket, “Aw man, I have to get back home now, tryouts are next week and tomorrow I’m going to do some conditioning so I have to prepare for that. I’m sorry I have to leave so soon, but I really enjoyed your singing. I probably would have heard more of your voice if that bitch wasn’t here.”

Catra laughed, “It’s no problem, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

“Bye Catra!” Adora said walking backwards as she bumped into one of the tables. 

_ She’s such a dork _ , Catra thought, snickering as she waved goodbye. DT walked up to her from behind the bar, “So is she the one?” Catra turned to them and raised an eyebrow, “I’ve noticed that you always perform sappy love songs, don’t get me wrong darling, I love me some romance. But, come on, you have to have someone you’re thinking about when you’re singing. So tell me, is she the one?”

Catra looked out of the window of the tavern where she saw Adora walking to her car, hitting her head on the roof, like the klutz she is. Catra smiled, “Yeah, she’s the one.” 

  
  


Catra, Scorpia and Entrapta were all sitting in Scorpia’s garage after their band rehearsal. Catra was wiping the sweat off of her forehead with her t-shirt, “I’m going to ask Adora out,” she said bluntly. 

Scorpia looked at Catra wide eyed and even Entrapta looked up from her iPad, Scorpia cleared her throat, “Wildcat, I may just be tired from practice, but did I hear you correctly? I thought you said you’re going to ask Adora out.”

Entrapta rubbed her chin, “No, no, she definitely said that.”

Catra shrugged and drank out of her plastic water bottle, “Yeah, I have a plan too and you guys are part of it.”

The larger girl smiled with glee and hugged her friend, “Oh this is so exciting! Isn’t this so exciting Entrapta?” the genius was looking back at her iPad again and hummed in response, “So what’s the plan, Wildcat?”

  
  
  


Catra was leaning against the wall of Scorpia’s garage with her arms crossed, looking at Scorpia, whose mouths were gaped open, Entrapta was just giggling and collecting more data “W-Wildcat are you sure? That’s a huge risk! I mean Entrapta and I are fine with it but Entrapta calculated that if we perform  _ that  _ song, we don’t really have a chance of winning, especially since we don’t know what our opponent is playing. And we only went into this competition because  _ you _ wanted to win and show off to everyone!”

The brunette looked at the floor and bit her lip, “I know, but this is  _ Adora _ we’re talking about, to me, she’s more important than some dumb competition. I’m fine losing the final round as long as I get to be with her. So are you guys in or not?” 

Scorpia and Entrapta exchanged a quick glance and nodded, “Of course we’re in Wildcat!” Catra smiled at her two friends, Scorpia went over and brought Catra into a tight bear hug, “Oh Wildcat, you’ve grown soft haven’t you? Not that it’s a bad thing, I’m excited that you’re going to have a girlfriend now!”

Catra groaned and tried to wriggle out of her friend’s grip, “Ah shut up Scorpia! And I don’t even know if she’s going to say yes! So don’t jinx it or anything!” Scorpia plopped Catra back on the floor, Catra grabbed her bass guitar case, “I’ll be going home now, see you guys later,” she waved goodbye to her friends and thought to herself,  _ I can only hope she says yes…  _

  
  
  


Adora was with Glimmer and Bow sitting on the bleachers, waiting for the final round of The Battle of The Bands. Adora was peering at the stage, like that would make Catra appear, Glimmer nudged her friend, “Relax Adora, she’ll come out,” Adora smiled softly at the shorter girl, “So, are you going to ask her out yet?”

The blonde blushed and stuttered, “Wh-what? No! I’m not going to, because I don’t want to get rejected, she probably likes someone else, why would she even like me?” Glimmer slapped Adora’s cheek, “Ow! What was that for?”

Bow looked at his girlfriend, “Yeah Glimm, why’d you do that?”

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “Are you fucking kidding me Adora? Of course Catra likes you back, I’ve seen the way she looks at you. Look, here she comes now.”

The athlete flushed a crimson red and turned around, Glimmer was right, Catra was standing next to the bleachers, “Hey Adora, so it looks like tonight I’ll be performing last and right after me, they’ll be calling out who won. After they announce who wins, meet me at Whispering Woods Park okay?”

Adora looked at her bewildered, “Wait, Catra, no I don’t understand.”

“I’ll see you later princess!” Catra waved behind her back and ran backstage to get ready for her performance. Just then, Principal Moon came out and announced that the next band that would be performing, “The Fire Ferrets,” who played “crushcrushcrush” by Paramore. The crowd loved them and even Adora had to admit that they were pretty good, but they had no chance against Catra. 

“Alright,” Micah boomed, “Give it up for The Horde!” 

The crowd cheered and Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapta came out from the back stage, the brunette adjusted the microphone stand, “Alright, this is going to be a different song then what we usually play, but I hope you guys enjoy it,” Catra cleared her throat and nodded at Entrapta, signalling her to start their usual three beat count. Adora took out her phone to record the whole thing.

_ I don’t really give a damn about the way you touch me _

_ When we’re alone _

_ You can hold my hand  _

_ If no one’s home _

_ Do you like it when I’m away? _

_ If I went and hurt my body, baby _

_ Would you love me the same? _

_ I can feel all my bones coming back _

_ And I’m craving motion  _

_ Mama never really learns how to live by herself _

_ It’s a curse _

_ And it’s growing _

_ You’re a pond and I’m an ocean _

_ Oh, all my emotions _

_ Feel like explosions when you are around _

_ And I’ve found a way to kill the sounds, oh _

Adora looked surprised, this song was  _ really _ different from what they usually played. The blonde looked up at Catra who was strumming her guitar and staring right back at her. Gray-blue eyes met mismatched eyes, and neither one of them broke eye contact. 

_ Oh, baby, I am a wreck when I’m without you  _

_ I need you here to stay _

_ I broke all my bones that day I found you _

_ Crying at the lake _

_ Was it something I said to make you feel like you’re a burden? _

_ Oh, and if I could take it all back _

_ I swear that I would pull you from the tide _

Catra smiled softly and scanned the crowd, it wasn’t hype like how it was the other rounds she performed in but she saw how everyone was swaying together back and forth, it was relaxing and a different tempo for everyone. She strummed her guitar and took a deep breath before the next verse. 

_ Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa _

_ I said no, I said no _

_ Listen close, it’s a no _

_ The wind is a-pounding on my back _

_ And I found hope in a heart attack _

_ Oh at last, it is past _

_ Now I’ve got it, and you can’t have it  _

_ Baby I am a wreck when i’m without you _

_ I need you here to stay _

_ I broke all my bones that day I found you _

_ Crying at the lake _

_ Was it something I said to make you feel like you’re a burden, oh _

_ And if I could take it all back _

_ I swear that I would pull you form the tide _

Adora smiled as she watched Catra sing through the lenses of her phone, she looked over at Bow and Glimmer who were swaying with the music. On stage, Catra was sweating from all of the lights shining in her face, she plucked the strings of her guitar and was singing with all of her heart. 

_ Darling, when I’m fast asleep _

_ I’ve seen this person watching me _

_ Saying “Is it worth it? Is it worth it? Tell me, is it worth it?” _

_ Because there is something, and there is nothing _

_ There is nothing in between _

_ And in my eyes, there is a tiny dancer _

_ Watching over me, she’s singing _

_ “She’s a, she’s a lady, and I am just a girl” _

_ She’s singing, “She’s a, she’s a lady, and I am just a line without a hook.” _

_ Baby I am a wreck when i’m without you _

_ I need you here to stay _

_ I broke all my bones that day I found you _

_ Crying at the lake _

_ Was it something I said to make you feel like you’re a burden, oh _

_ And if I could take it all back _

_ I swear that I would pull you form the tide _

  
  
  


The song ended and everyone clapped and cheered, Catra went backstage and took off the strap or guitar, she was panting and wiped the sweat off of her face, “Text me who wins okay? I’m heading to Whispering Woods Park, I’ll see you guys soon. You guys did great today,” Catra told Scorpia and Entrapta before she ran out of the room walking towards the park, she needed some time to prepare everything. 

  
  
  


Adora was sitting at the bleachers, “She did so well tonight! She better win,” the blonde said to her two friends who were also waiting excitedly for the results to come out. 

Glimmer and Bow looked at their friends, Glimmer spoke up, “I dunno Adora, The Fire Ferrets did really good too, plus the school favors rock songs instead of mushy love songs,” Adora opened her mouth to defend Catra, but Glimmer didn’t give her the chance to, “Don’t get me wrong, Catra did great tonight, I’m just saying, realistically The Fire Ferrets would probably win since their song is more appealing to the general audience. This isn’t some romantic comedy, coming of age movie okay?”

Bow placed a hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder, “Hey let Adora have this moment okay?” he turned to the blonde, “Catra did great tonight and I hope she wins, Principal Moon should be counting our votes right now,” Adora nodded and all three of them waited eagerly until Principal Moon came out with the results. 

“Ahem,” his deep voice spoke into the microphone, “I’d like to announce that the winner of The Battle of The Bands is… The Fire Ferrets!” the crowd cheered and Adora looked baffled, surely they counted wrong? “It was a close race between The Horde and The Fire Ferrets but The Fire Ferrets won by 7 votes! I hope everyone has a good evening and a good weekend. I will see you all on Monday.”

  
  
  
  


After Principal Moon announced the winner, Adora was still bummed out that Cata didn’t win but she did what she was told to do and was jogging to Whispering Woods Park, trying to find where Catra was. She turned her head at every corner trying to find the brunette, after around 10 minutes of searching, Adora saw a familiar silhouette sitting in front of a large oak tree. Adora walked towards the tree and saw Catra with a lantern next to her, holding a bouquet of flowers as she looked at Adora with her iconic smirk.

“Hey Adora.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I did make The Horde lose the final round BUT HEY SHE'S GOING TO GET A GF NOW OKAY so ITS FINE also i wanted to make it so like catra wouldn't care if she lose as long as she had adora so i just wanted to show like how much catra loved adora and yeah :) . also i hope you guys caught that the Fire Ferrets are from Legend of Korra, i didn't want add the characters from LOK bc i didnt want to make it a cross over but if you are interested Korra: lead guitar/singer Mako: bass Bolin: drums // ANYWAYS yeah catra is going to make a move and the next chapter will be very sweet and a lot of fluff and yeah. anyways hope you guys enjoyed this episode and please if you can comment your opinion down below hope everyone has a good day/afternoon/evening :)


	10. cloud 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just pure catradora fluff

Catra was running to Whispering Woods Park right after she finished the final round, to be honest, she wasn’t sure if The Horde would win though, since The Fire Ferrets did get the crowd pretty wild compared to them, but Scorpia and Entrapta are still at school to keep her updated on who won the final round. Finally, she was at the giant oak tree at the park, she looked around the tree, “Come on fuckers, I know I put you guys here somewhere. If you guys got stolen I’m going to fucking kill myself,” she looked behind the tree and there was a box of matches, a small lantern, and a bouquet of flowers. Catra smiled to herself and sat at the base of the trunk and lit one of the matches, the light from the fire melting some of the shadows away, she lit the lantern and held the bouquet of flowers to her chest. 

The girl inhaled the scent of the flowers and coughed, “Ugh fuck, I don’t understand how people can think flowers smell good, it’s so strong,” Catra’s phone buzz, it was a text form Scorpia. The brunette grabbed her phone quickly, she knew that the text form Scorpia was an update on if they won or not.

Scorpia: we lost :(

Catra clenched her teeth together, fuck you Fire Ferrets! The girl took a deep breath, okay, it’s  _ fine _ , everything will be fine. As long as Adora comes and she doesn’t reject her, everything will be worth it.

Catra: its okay the crowd just doesnt appreciate good music 

Scorpia: good luck with Adora though!

The brunette smiled at the message and put her phone back in her pocket. Catra’s hands started to sweat and became clammy. Fuck, why was she so nervous? Adora probably likes her back too right? Her thoughts were interrupted by rustling from in front of her, it was Adora. Catra quickly wiped her sweaty hands on her hands and grabbed the bouquet of flowers, trying to look as natural as possible as Adora approached closer to her.

“Hey Adora.”

  
  
  


Adora looked at Catra with surprise, the brunette got up from the ground and held the lantern in her hand, “Oh my god, Catra, what’s all of this?”

The shorter girl rolled her eyes and punched Adora’s shoulder playfully, “It’s for you stupid,” she gave the bouquet of flowers to Adora, who accept them without question, “I was just uh… fuck,” Catra’s mind was slowly going blank and she couldn’t find the words to say, “Look I like you, like I really fucking like you, so I just wanted to ask if you wanted to be… my girlfriend?” Catra pursed her lips and fidgeted with her feet. The blonde blushed and went quiet, processing what Catra just said. “Uh, it’s fine if you don’t wanna go out with me, I’m cool with that,” Catra added nervously.

The blonde shyly smiled and moved her hair out of her face, “Catra, I like you too, a lot and I would  _ love _ to be your girlfriend,” Adora put both of her hands on Catra’s shoulders and smiled at her.

“Oh, okay, that’s fine, we can still be friends though right?” Catra looked up at Adora who was looking as confused as her, then it dawned on the brunette, “Wait, wait, fuck, did you just say what I think you just said?”

“I would love to be your girlfriend?” Adora repeated.

Catra’s eyes widened and she smiled warmly at her now girlfriend, “Oh my god,  _ wow _ , losing The Battle of The Band was so worth it.”

Adora looked bewildered again, “What do you mean ‘Losing The Battle of The Band was so worth it?’”

The brunette pursed her lips and awkwardly laughed, “Funny story, basically I had three songs to choose to play for the final round and I had Entrapta calculate which song would have a higher chance of winning. But at the end, since I wanted to ask you out, we went with ‘Line Without A Hook’ because it’s some lovey dovey song and it reminded me of you. So yeah,” Catra said in lightning speed, clapping her hands together. 

The taller girl turned red and shook Catra back and forth, “You idiot! You gave up winning The Battle of The Band for  _ me _ ? Why?” Catra was laughing as Adora was shaking her around, “You’re such an idiot! Why would you do that? I thought you loved to win!”

Catra grabbed the front of Adora’s hoodie and pulled them close together, their lips only centimeters apart, “I  _ do _ love to win, but I think I you’re worth losing The Battle of The Bands,” she whispered against Adora’s lips.

Adora’s heart was racing, her eyes flickered down to Catra’s lips, “ _ Fuck _ , I really want to kiss you right now,” Catra smirked and raised an eyebrow. Wow, Adora really just said that outloud, how embarrassing for her.

“What’s stopping you princess?” Catra cooed, she pulled the hoodie and the two girls embraced in a soft, warm kiss under the moonlight. Catra held onto Adora’s nape, deepening the kiss, Adora pulled back from the kiss and was gasping for air.

“Wow,” the blonde said breathlessly. 

Catra rolled her eyes at her dorky girlfriend, “Don’t ruin it,” Adora picked the girl up and they twirled around the park as Adora was giggling, Catra however was being her grumpy self, “Ugh, Adora! This isn’t some romantic comedy, coming of age movie! Put me down!”

“Why?” Adora whined, “Can’t I celebrate a bit? After all, I have a girlfriend now!”

Adora dropped the girl and Catra landed on her feet, “You’re such an idiot,” Catra groaned, “But, you’re  _ my _ idiot so…” Catra leaned up and once again they kissed each other lovingly as the moon illuminated their surroundings, eliminating the shadows around the couple. 

  
  
  


Hand in hand, Adora and Catra walked down the school hall, flirting with each other and getting odd looks from other students. Who would have thought the school delinquent and the school’s golden girl would get together? Catra looked around the school, besides The Battle of The Bands, she wasn’t used to getting this much attention. As more and more people stared at the strange couple, Catra just growled and flipped them off, Adora laughed, “Hey, don’t let them get to you.”

Catra shrugged, “Not used to this much attention, plus people are so fucking annoying, who do they think they are prying their fatass noses into other people’s business, it’s exhausting.”

Adora squeezed the girl’s hand, “It’s okay, I don’t care what they think, as long as I’m with you. It can be me and you against the world,” Adora hummed happily as she swung her and Catra’s arms.

The shorter girl rolled her eyes and pushed Adora’s shoulder lightly, “Ugh, you’re such a sap,” the bell ring and the two girls hugged goodbye, Adora kissing Catra’s forehead before leaving. The brunette blushed as she walked towards first period, she didn’t pay much attention since her mind was still wrapping over the fact that she had a girlfriend. The best part was, that girlfriend was Adora Gray!  _ Adora _ , basically the girl of Catra’s dream. Catra smiled like an idiot throughout first period. 

Catra discovered that the periods can go by quickly when you are thinking of your dreamy girlfriend, it was already lunch and she was sitting with Scorpia and Entrapta in the cafeteria this time, a few tables away from Adora’s group. Catra bit a spoonful of mashed potatoes, as Scorpia was rambling on about what happened in the final round, “I can’t believe they chose The Fire Ferrets over  _ us _ ! It was clearly rigged!”

The brunette shrugged, “People in the school are wack, they like incoherent screaming more than actual music, but it’s fine. I don’t really care that we lost, I mean it would have been cool if we won…”

Scorpia grinned at her friend, “Oh yeah? You’re only saying that because you’re going out with Adora now. At least the plan worked, I mean it would have been better if we would have won too, but hey, congratulations Wildcat!”

“Thanks I guess. How are you and that hippie girl by the way?” Catra said, resting her head on her hand, looking at Adora while the blonde laughed and talked with her friend. They met eyes and the athlete smiled at her girlfriend, which made Catra’s face turn red in embarrassment.

“-actually going to get lunch together this weekend, that’s a good sign right?” Oh right, Scorpia was still talking about Perfuma. Catra snapped to her senses, wait did she hear that correctly?

“Wait, Scorps, you’re going out with Flower Girl?” Catra said, staring at her friend in disbelief.

The bigger girl shrugged nonchalantly as she sipped her apple juice, “I mean, we’re just getting lunch together, it’s not official? But maybe it can turn into something official?” Catra’s mouth gaped open, “Oh, I can’t wait! Perfuma is such a nice person! And she’s so pretty! I can’t believe I got so lucky to snag lunch with her!” Catra was still staring at Scorpia, the bigger girl put her arm over Catra’s shoulder, “Oh look at us Wildcat, ⅔ of the Super Pal Trio, already seeing people! Isn’t this great? It must be a sign for us, a sign that we are destined to be best friends!”

Catra rolled her eyes, “Stop that, you’re making Entrapta feel left out!” 

Entrapta, who wasn’t part of the conversation until now, since she was busy researching on her iPad, looked up at her two friends, “Oh no, it’s okay Catra, I don’t mind being single, plus I have Emily!”

The brunette raised an eyebrow, “You just said you were single, and you indicate that you’re seeing someone? That doesn’t make sense ‘Trapta.”

The genius shoved her tablet into Catra’s face, “Oh, Emily isn’t my romantic partner, she’s a program that I have made and I put her in my tablet, isn’t that just so  _ fascinating _ ?”

“That’s great ‘Trapta,” Catra said in her monotone voice, she looked over to the table Adora was sitting at, it looked like she was still talking with her friends. Catra looked at the wall clock that was in the cafeteria, 10 minutes until the bell rang for fifth period, she wanted to spend time with Adora for the rest of the lunch period. Catra excused herself from her two other friends and strolled to the table Adora was sitting at, she placed her chin on the top of Adora’s head, “Hey Adora,” she purred.

The blonde looked up and surprised to see her girlfriend, “Hey Catra,” she said as she leaned up and kissed Catra’s cheek in front of her friend group. Mermist and Glimmer cringed at the couple while Bow and Perfuma “awed,” Seahawk was doing his own thing and had his arm around his girlfriend. 

“Yeah, let's  _ not _ do that,” Mermista said, rolling her eyes.

Glimmer pushed her lunch tray in front of her, “Just lost my appetite.”

Perfuma sighed dreamily, “You two are just  _ adorable _ !”

Catra looked at Glimmer, “Ay Sparkles, mind if I steal Adora away for the rest of lunch?” Glimmer shooed them away and Catra took Adora by the hand and they ran off out of the cafeteria. “Y’know I’m going to get my weekly payment soon,” Adora smiled at her girlfriend, as they walked down the school halls together “I’m saving up for an apartment to rent out the second I turn eighteen, I’m going to be leaving Weaver and I’m never going to come back.”

Adora hummed and squeezed Catra’s hand, “If you need any help, I’m here for you and I support your decision,” Catra smirked and led Adora into the bathroom. Catra kicked open the stall doors, making sure none of them were being used, “Uh, Catra? What are we doing here?”

The brunette pushed Adora on the bathroom wall, “What do you think princess?” Adora flushed bright red and Catra cackled at how cute she was, they pressed their lips together going in for a deep kiss. Their tongues tangled as Catra and Adora fought over who was in control of the situation, the two eventually pulled back from the kiss gasping for air. “Never thought I would make out with someone in a school bathroom,” she teased.

“Oh shut up,” Adora said, rolling her eyes, the bell rang and they had one final hot kiss before they parted their ways, Catra didn’t feel like going back to classes, so she went to the storage room and got out her acoustic guitar and snuck away to the school rooftops. She texted Adora.

Catra: skipping 5th and 6th period im on the rooftops rn :3

A few minutes later, Adora responded.

(my) dumb blonde jock: Catra! What if you get in trouble?

Catra: dont worry princess also you should be paying attention in class rn not texting me 

(my) dumb blonde jock: The irony.

Catra laughed at the last message, she went to the railings of the rooftop and took out her acoustic guitar, she strummed the strings mindlessly. She smiled to herself, sometimes she couldn’t believe that she used to loathe Adora and now they were girlfriends, life is strange sometimes. Now that she thought about it, Catra remembered that Adora walked into her singing on the rooftops and that moment was when Catra had a change of heart about the blonde. The brunette was smiling like a goof, she was on Cloud 9 right now, the girl strummed the strings of her guitar and quietly sang, “Love Like You.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I DID IT I MANAGED TO COMPLETE MY HW AND UPLOAD THE DAILY CHAPTER!!!! ANYWAYS yeah they are that cute (a little annoying) couple at school dont @ me >:3 ALSO YES CATRA DID SING "LOVE LIKE YOU" BECAUSE IT REMINDED HER OF THE FIRST TIME SHE AND ADORA ACTUALLY (kinda) TALKED UP IN THE ROOFTOP (i think in like chapter 2? or 3? lol i forgot) BUT YEAH THATS WHY SHE WAS SINGING "LOVE LIKE YOU" AT THE END IF ANYONE WAS CONFUSED ABOUT THAT LMAO AND YES CATRA DID CHANGE HER CONTACT NAME FOR ADORA TO "(my) dumb blonde jock" WHICH I THOUGHT WOULD BE A NICE ADDITION THIS CHAPTER HAS MY HEART BC IT WAS JUST SO WHOLESOME anyways I just wanted to give you this fluff episode BECAUSE GUESS WHAT IM GOING TO BE EVIL AND MAKE THE NEXT ( couple ? ) EPISODES ONE HELL OF A ROLLERCOASTER i mean at least a rollercoaster to me bc ion rlly write angst i just write comfort and fluff lmao anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always feel free to leave a comment on your thoughts below on this chapter i LOVE reading your comments they make my day! anyways hope you guys have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	11. what goes up must come down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one hell of a rollercoaster ( it even hints at it in the chapter title :D )

It’s been a couple of weeks since Adora and Catra have been going out and things have been looking up for Catra. She’s been working hard at the tavern and every Sunday DT would give Catra her weekly payment. Since she’s saving up for an apartment, Catra has been keeping her saved money in a small box that she hides underneath her bed, and every night before she sleeps, Catra counts the money just to keep track of it. 

Catra got off of the stool and leaped down the stage, walking towards the bar where DT was, “What a night,” she sighed, sitting on the bar stool and resting her chin on the table, “Everyone was so lively tonight.”

DT was wiping down the table, “Tell me about it Kitten, ever since you have arrived and started playing your music, the tavern’s been getting a lot of attention. So thank you for that.”

The brunette looked at the time, it was almost 11:30 pm, she ended word a bit late since the crowd wanted her to sing more even when she was off clock, Catra yawned, “Well, I should be getting home now,” she looked at DT out of the corner of her eye, “I’d like my weekly payment before I leave though,” she added smoothly.

They scoffed, “I thought you forgot,” they sighed dramatically, “very well.” DT walked inside their office, behind the bar, and got out a checkbook from their desk, they quickly scribbled out Catra’s payment and handed it to her, “Go wild with the money darling.”

Catra thankfully took the check, “Thanks DT, I’ll see you tomorrow then,” they waved goodbye and Catra walked out of the tavern. Instead of going straight home, the girl took a detour to the bank and exchanged the check for money at the ATM. Catra counted her bills for this week, $500, perfect. She cautiously looked around to make sure no one was watching her and put the stack of money in her wallet. 

The girl quickly went home and opened the door quietly, looking around the house. It was all dark, Weaver was probably already sleeping right now. The girl tiptoed up the stairs, making sure not to wake up Weaver, and crept into her room. She took out the small box that she kept her money in and put the 500 dollars in it. Catra sat on her floor and counted her money again. That was weird, there was at least 200 dollars missing. Maybe she counted wrong? 

  
  
  


Catra was sitting on the school bleachers on the fields after school, studying as she watched Adora doing her soccer drills during practice. Most of the time she was just staring at her girlfriend though. What? If they didn’t want Catra to stare, they shouldn't have made the practice uniform like that. The brunette took out her phone and snapped a quick picture of Adora wiping her sweat from her forehead as her foot was resting on top of a soccer ball. Catra looked at the picture and grinned, “Yep, just found my new wallpaper.” 

Adora ran up to the bleachers with a bottle of water clenched tightly in her right hand, “Hey, are you bored?” she sipped from her bottle, “You didn’t have to come to my practice you know. All we do are drills, I don’t think it’s fun to just watch me do the same things over and over again.”

The brunette hummed, “No, I don’t mind, plus you look hot in your uniform,” she teased. Adora blushed and looked away, “Check out this picture I have of this really pretty girl.”

The blonde immediately snapped her head to Catra, “Who is she?” she said defensively. Her girlfriend took out her phone and pressed the home button, revealing the picture that Catra took of her a few minutes prior, Adora bit her lip and blushed, “That’s…  _ me _ ,” Catra grinned and nodded, Adora blushed again, “Why’d you make it your wallpaper though?”

Catra shrugged and put her phone back in her pocket, “Why not? You look really good in that picture,” the blonde shoved her girlfriend playfully as Catra just cackled at how adorable Adora was. No pun intended. 

Before Adora could open her mouth to retort something clever back, a voice boomed across the field, “GRAY GET BACK HERE! AND STOP FLIRTING WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND! DO YOU  _ WANT _ TO DO MORE LINERS?”

Adora turned crimson red as Catra just cackled again, “Wow, you should head back before Huntara pops a vein or two,” Adora rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly as she was agreeing with Catra, “Bye princess,” Catra said giving the girl one last kiss. Adora flashed a crooked smile as she jogged back to her team to resume their practice. Catra looked at the notes on her lap, fuck it, she’ll just study at home. Right now she just wanted to admire Adora. 

  
  
  


After practice, the two girls got some smoothies and walked around the town, hand in hand. Adora was wiping the sweat off of her forehead, “Coach didn’t have to make me run that many liners though… That was so exhausting.”

The brunette sipped her pineapple-mango smoothie, “I dunno, it was pretty fun to watch, not gonna lie,” Adora just scoffed and took a sip out of her strawberry-banana smoothie, Catra nudged the blonde’s shoulder and pointed in the distance, “Oh my god, we  _ have _ to go in there!” Adora looked at where Catra was pointing, it was a cat cafe. 

Adora smirked, “I bet you would fit right in there huh?  _ Cat-ra _ ?” 

The shorter girl growled at her girlfriend, “Oh you think you’re so funny huh?” Catra rolled her eyes, “So are we going in or not?” 

The blonde looked at her watch, it was already 5, she  _ really _ should be going back home right now. Adora looked at Catra and saw how her eyes were sparkling with glee as she was looking at the cat cafe, she couldn’t say no to that. The girl smiled fondly, “Yeah sure, why not? Let me just text Mara real quick that I won’t be coming home for an hour.”

“Two hours,” the brunette insisted.

Adora rolled her eyes playfully, “Two hours,” she parroted.

The girls walked into the cafe after finishing their smoothies, Catra looked around the cafe, there were about 8 cats in the lobby, it was in the near evening so they were the only customers in the cafe right now. Catra paid for both her and Adora for two hours to hang around in the cafe. Adora was sitting on one of the couches in the cafe, waiting for a kitten to come to her, but most of the felines were with Catra. 

Catra was sitting on the floor with three kittens in her arms, “Oh my god Adora look!” one of the kittens climbed out of the brunette’s arms and went on top of Catra’s head playing with her bushy mane, “Fuck! That shit hella hurts! Stop that!” Catra tried to get the kitten off of head, but with two other kittens in her hands, it was a pretty difficult task to do.

Adora snorted and took out her phone and snapped a picture of Catra with three kittens on her, “Aw, you look so cute!” Adora showed the picture to Catra who just rolled her eyes, “I think I found my new wallpaper.”

“I am  _ not _ cute! Delete that picture right now!” Adora smiled at her girlfriend and grabbed the two kittens out of Catra’s arms. With her free hands, Catra grabbed the kitten who was resting on top of her head, she stared into the kitten’s blue eyes, “You little brat!” she looked at the cat’s collar, “Huh, Melog?” The cat meowed and purred in Catra’s arms.

“Aw! He likes you!” Adora exclaimed, the blonde took out her phone again and snapped many pictures of her grumpy girlfriend with the adorable kitten in her arms.

Melog rested in Catra’s lap, the brunette looked fondly at him, “Adora,” the blonde looked up at Catra who was staring intensely at the kitten, “I want him,” she said bluntly, her eyes still fixed on Melog.

The taller girl just laughed, “I wonder if we can adopt him, he can be our child,” she blurted out, Adora’s hand immediately flew to her mouth.  _ Oh my god,  _ she thought,  _ did I just say that? Why am I stupid? We’ve only dated for a couple weeks, too soon Adora, way too soon! Oh my god, oh my fucking god, she’s going to think I’m so weird, oh my god. Please I hope she didn’t hear that.  _

Adora looked nervously at the brunette, who was just smiling at the kitten, “Yeah, sure. I actually do wonder if we can adopt him,” Catra scratched the top of Melog’s head, “I like the thought of having a kitten as our child.”

The blonde flushed bright red, “Y-yeah,” she muttered.  _ Wow, she actually agreed with me,  _ Adora thought,  _ Fuck I have to get this kitten for her no matter what, that’s my duty now.  _ For the next two hours, Adora and Catra stayed in the cat cafe and played with the kittens. Catra mostly just paid attention to Melog though, since he was going to be “their future child.”

The two girls walked out of the cat cafe into the cool autumn breeze. Adora looked down at Catra and kissed her temple, “I’m going to be going now okay? I’ll text you when I get back home.” 

Catra smiled, “Yeah, I’ll text you when I get back okay? Bye, I lo-” Catra stopped herself there and shook her head, Adora tilted her head and looked at the girl in confusion, “See you later princess,” and they walked in the opposite directions, parting their ways. 

  
  
  


Catra had her earbuds in, listening to the soothing voice of Ricky Montgomery. She peered through the window, huh is Weaver not home right now? Catra thought for a second, she was certain that Weaver didn’t have a meeting tonight. The girl shrugged, she probably was sleeping early today, she better be quiet then. Catra inserted her keys in the keyhole and quietly opened and closed the door. She looked around the first floor of the house, yeah Weaver was probably asleep right now. 

The girl took off her leather jacket and swung it over her shoulder, she crept up the stairs and opened the door to her bedroom. Her jacket dropped, “What are you doing?!” Catra exclaimed. Her eyes were widened and she saw Weaver sitting on her floor going through her box. The box with all of her savings, the savings that she was using to buy an apartment later. Catra glared at Weaver, “You’ve been stealing my money haven’t you?!”

Weaver calmly stood up and faced Catra, who was fuming with anger, “Now, now, that is no way to talk to your mother,” she said smoothly, like she hadn't done anything wrong, “You’re making a ruckus.”

Catra clenched her fist, her knuckles whitening. She loosened her hand and started to laugh hysterically, Weaver just looked at her calmly, “Wow,” she laughed, “And I wonder why I would be causing a ruckus. Maybe because  _ someone _ has been stealing my money. The money I’ve earned myself!” She laughed again, “Every night I thought I was counting wrong because I was tired after work and studying, but it was just  _ you _ !” Catra pointed at Weaver, the girl took a deep breath to calm herself down, “How long?” she asked sternly, “How long have you been taking my money?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Catrina.”

Catra clenched her fist again when she heard her legal first name, “ _ BULLSHIT _ ! WHAT DID I JUST WALK INTO THEN? MAKE ALL THE ACCUSES YOU WANT, I SAW WHAT I SAW!”

“Catrina,” the woman said sternly, “That is no way to talk to your mother,” Weaver repeated as she started to approach Catra, trying to make the girl feel small. But, Catra was tired of being manipulated by her, so she stood her ground and didn’t allow herself to shrink in Weaver’s presence.

“I wouldn’t know, I don’t have a mother!” Catra said at Weaver’s face, “Plus, why on Earth would I call a bitch like you my mother?! You’ve done nothing for me! Sure you clothed and fed me and gave me a roof over my head. But did you actually care for me? No! You don’t care for anyone but yourself and you stealing my money just proves my point-”

_ SLAP!  _

Catra’s back hit the floor and she looked up at Weaver. Her right side of her face was stinging, she brought her hand up to her face. Weaver just hit her.  _ Fuck _ , Weaver just hit her! Catra clenched her teeth and glared up at the woman, tears peeking out of the corner of her eye. The woman loomed over her, “I usually don’t like to repeat myself Catrina, but I will again, since you haven’t gotten the idea yet, ‘That is no way to talk to your  _ mother. _ ’ I am your mother no matter what, at least I am legally.”

The woman squatted down next to Catra, “Poor child, look at you,” her voice had totally changed, from cold to warm. But to Catra, this fake voice was more frightening than her previous tone of voice, “I told you not to yell at me and look at what you made me do,” she extended her slender hand and touched the right side of Catra’s face, the brunette immediately flinched at Weaver’s cold hand. The girl got up and ran down the stairs and out of that hellhole. She didn’t know where she was going, but she just needed to get  _ away _ . 

Catra was frantically running down the street, her tears blurring her vision. She patted her sweatpant’s pocket, her phone was still there, she could call Adora. No, not Adora, Catra never told her about Weaver and how she was actually like, she didn’t want to bother Adora. Catra was running, the cool autumn air stinging her bare arms. She tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and fell over, scrapping her knees and elbows. 

The girl’s adrenaline was still pumping through her blood, but she couldn’t move. Catra curled up on the sidewalk and cried into her hands. Why? Why was this happening to her? Everything was looking up for her, things were going great! She had a wonderful, loving girlfriend, she was getting the money she so desperately needed. But it turns out that Weaver was stealing from her. So  _ why _ ? Why was the universe so cruel to her? Why is it that when things go up they must come down? It just wasn’t fair! Catra bawled into her hands, she heard a car engine next to her, but she didn’t care about what people thought about her right now, she was just so tired. Catra just kept crying, not caring if the person in the car was watching her right now. The engine came to a stop and Catra heard the window roll down.

“Catra?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i made it fluff at the beginning and tore your heart out at the end (at least that was what i was going for idk i dont really write angst haha) anyways that was a rollercoaster of a chapter, but what catra thought, what goes up must come down and yeah that was basically the theme of this chapter haha. anyways yeah in this story weaver is so manipulative, you can see when she just bitch slapped catra and was like being firm and cold with her and then immediately become warm and kind to the girl, well that's what i think happens in the show too like how SW manipulates catra (adora too probs) like be harsh and cruel and the next second kind so catra (maybe other horde soldiers too) can still stay loyal to her at the end the next chapter(s?) will be something i can promise you guys that anyways yeah so that happened i hoped you guys liked today's daily chapter and of course please leave a comment down below on your thoughts on the daily chapter i do enjoy reading them in the mornings/evening they make my day oh right also if you guys can please comment on whether the end of the chapter was angsty enough bc like i said i dont really write angst and im experimenting with it because (hint: i am planing on writing an angsty story in the future) so yeah just let me know real quick if it was angsty enough haha yeah hope everyone has a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	12. restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catra talks about her mommy issues

Catra uncovered her face with her hands and looked up at the car, “Oh my god, it  _ is _ you!” the person got out of the passenger seat and went over to hug the brunette and comfort her, “What happened? Your face looks horrible! Are you okay?” Catra was too dazed to answer and just looked at Glimmer blankly, “It’s okay you don’t have to answer that, that was a stupid question anyways.”

“Glimmer? Do you know this girl?” another voice called out inside the vehicle.

The cotton candy hair girl just looked at the car in disbelief, “Uh, Mom! Isn’t that obvious?” the shorter girl was rubbing Catra’s back in a circular motion, “This is Catra, Adora’s girlfriend and… Sharron Weaver’s daughter,” Catra flinched at the mention of Weaver’s name, but it looked like Glimmer didn’t notice it.

Catra looked up at the car and saw a tall pale woman with long lavender hair looking back at her, it was Angella Moon, Weaver’s rival at work. Angella stared at her, “Well, Catra, do you need a ride back home?” Catra’s eyes widened and her body stiffened, as far as she knew, she didn’t have a home anymore. Anywhere with  _ her _ was not considered home to Catra. It looked like Angella noticed Catra’s body behavior, “Hm, do you want to come back to our home with us? To at least stay the night that is.”

Glimmer looked at her mom confused, as she did not pick up Catra’s body language as her mother did. However, the girl didn’t ask any question and just moved Catra’s messy hair out of her face, “Yeah, you should come back with us! We can get you cleaned up and let’s eat dinner together!” 

“It does look like you have a couple of injuries, dear, we can help you clean up,” Angella offered.

The brunette looked down at her beated body, oh right, she fell, she touched her right cheek, it still stung from when Weaver slapped her. To be honest, it didn’t even hurt that much since her adrenaline was still pumping. Before Catra could answer, Glimmer just got up and pulled Catra up and the next thing she knew, she was riding in the back of the Moon’s family car with Glimmer. Catra looked down at her hands, they were still shaking, she patted her pocket again, her phone was still there. Her phone buzzed, alerting Catra that she had a message. It could be Adora, Catra’s hand reached for her pocket, but it stopped halfway. It could also be  _ her _ . Ultimately Catra decided not to check her phone, frightened that Weaver was the one who had contacted her. 

  
  
  


Catra walked into the Glimmer’s house and looked around, everything was practically made out of marble and the floor was made out of ebony wood. On the walls there was a family portrait and other medieval paintings. Oh so the Moon’s were  _ rich _ , rich. Glimmer’s arm was around Catra’s shoulder as she escorted her to the living room, “Stay right here, I’m going to get some disinfectants and bandages. Don't, move,” she ordered.

The brunette sat on the couch and waited for Glimmer to come back, Angella sat in the armchair across from her, “So, Catra right?” Catra nodded hesitantly, she was a bit intimidated by Angella, since back at “home,” Weaver would always complain about her at work, “If I may ask, is there something-”

“I’m back!” Glimmer singsonged as she was walking towards Catra with bandages and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. She kneeled in front of the girl, “Okay, this may hurt a bit, but we need to clean your wounds so it doesn’t get an infection.”

“Sure thing, Nurse Sparkles,” Catra teased, trying to loosen up the tension in the room.

“Oh shut it,” Glimmer retorted.

Angella cleared her throat, “Now, Glimmer, that is no way to talk to a guest!” she scolded.

Catra snorted as Glimmer rolled her eyes at her friend, “Sorry Mom,” she muttered, “Hold on, I’ll count to 3 before I clean your wounds,” Catra nodded and squeezed her eyes shut, “1... 2,” Glimmer poured the alcohol on Catra and the wounds screamed in pain, after that the shorter girl wrapped the wounds in the bandages, “All done!” she said giddily.

“You said you would count to 3! You only counted to 2!” Catra huffed. 

Glimmer shrugged innocently, “I know, but I just wanted to catch you off guard a bit,” Catra rolled her eyes, “Okay now stay still, the wound on your cheek looks pretty bad,” she took a plier and a cotton ball dipped in alcohol and cleaned the slap wound on Catra’s cheek. After that, Glimmer stuck a white wound patch on Catra’s cheek for it to heal. 

Angella leaned forward in the armchair and crossed her hands, looking directly at Catra, “Well, if that is done, Catra,” the brunette gulped, “Is there anything going on with you and Sharron?” Catra opened her mouth to respond, but Angella cut her off, “There is no point in lying, I could tell there’s something going on the minute I saw you.”

Catra twiddled her thumbs, “I got in a fight with her,” she bit her lip as she tried not to cry in front of them, “Because, she stole some of the money that I’ve been earning myself. And I was going to use that money to move out of that hellhole when I turned 18, I’m not close to turning 18 yet but I can’t go back there, not after what happened today,” she sniffed quietly, tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, she clenched her jaw and her lips started to tremble, Glimmer immediately brought Catra into her arms and comforted her, “When I confronted her about it, she slapped my face and yeah, I ran away.”

The girl sank into Glimmer’s embrace and cried a bit more while Angella resting her chin on her hand and thought, “That isn’t it though, is it?” Catra looked up at her with visible confusion writing on her face, “I  _ know _ Weaver, at least at work I do. If she is as cruel as she is at home like she is at work, there  _ has _ to be more to the story.”

“Mom, isn’t that enough? I don’t think Catra wants to share anymore,” Glimmer said as she held Catra close to her. 

“No it’s okay,” Catra sniffled, she got up from Glimmer’s embrace and sat up straight, facing Angella, “Eventually I would have had to tell someone about Weaver and how crooked she is,” she took a deep breath before she spoke again, “Weaver… she abused me as I grew up with her. She didn’t physically hurt me, at least not anymore, but she was manipulative and cruel with her words,” Angella and Glimmer leaned in and was listening to the girl closely, “She was obsessed with me being perfect and wanted me to be top student at BMHS. If I didn’t meet her expectations, she would belittle me and make me study, until the material is drilled in my head.”

Catra heard Glimmer say, “Oh my god,” under her breath, but she ignored her and continued with her story. “Sometimes she would take away my dinner if I didn’t get a good enough grade for her. But it wasn't like I was failing or anything, I just didn’t get a perfect score. Weaver would also compare me to Adora a lot, since she is top student and I was second best.”

Glimmer put her hand on Catra’s shoulder, “That’s why you were so cold to Adora when you guys first met,” Catra nodded and she looked at the floor.

“I guess that’s all there is,” she quietly finished.

The three of them stayed in an uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes, the tension was practically choking Catra right now. Angella finally spoke up, “Catra why don’t you stay with us tonight? We have a guest room upstairs that is next to Glimmer’s room,” Catra pursed her lips and opened her mouth, but was once again cut off by Angella, “Don’t worry my dear, you aren’t burdening us in any way. Besides, it would be irresponsible of me, as an adult, to allow you to go back to Sharron.”

Catra nodded hesitantly, “Thank you, so much, you didn’t have to.”

Glimmer wrapped her arm around Catra, “You know what this means?” Catra just looked at the overexcited girl like she had grown a second head, “SLEEP OVER!” 

Angella chuckled, “Glimmer, mind if you show Catra to her room tonight?”

The daughter nodded and grabbed Catra’s hand and dragged her up the stairs into the guest room. Glimmer opened the door, “Sorry if it’s a bit messy in here, we don’t really use this room that much.”

“S’fine,” Catra muttered as she plopped face forward on the bed, her hand touched her pocket and she felt her phone in there. If it was Adora who texted her before, she probably must be worried. The girl felt the bed shift underneath her when Glimmer sat next to her.

“I know it’s none of my business, but I think you should tell Adora, she’s your girlfriend, she should be able to help you,” Glimmer sighed.

Catra turned her body and looked up at the ceiling, “I don’t want to bother her. Plus, isn’t it a bit weird that your girlfriend’s adoptive mom always compared you two together, even when she didn’t even know me back then? I dunno, I think it’s pretty weird, I don’t want to scare her off.” 

Glimmer groaned, “Catra, I love you, but you are so dumb sometimes,” Catra sat up and straight up looked offended. Glimmer shrugged, “Look, don’t even start, I’ve been in a relationship with Bow for a year, and even when we weren’t dating we liked each other for years. So I’m going to give you some of my wise advice, you have to communicate! It’s crucial in a relationship. So suck it up and talk to Adora, most preferably in person!”

The brunette slapped her two hands over her face, she could still feel the stinging on the right side of her cheek, “I’ll think about it,” she muffled into her hands. 

The shorter girl got up from the bed, “Good, I’ll leave you alone now,” she then went out of the guest room and closed the door, leaving Catra alone with her thoughts. 

  
  
  


Adora was standing in front of the school gate, waiting for Catra to come, she was really worried, since the girl never replied to the text that she sent last night. The blonde tapped her foot impatient, “Come on Catra, where are you? Please be alright.” 

A few minutes passed and Adora saw the familiar brunette come out of the same car as Glimmer. Huh, what were they doing together? What happened to Catra? Why does she have a patch on her cheek? That was an automatic red flag for Adora and her fight or flight sense was going off. She saw Glimmer look at Catra and nudge her towards Adora, while Catra just looked grumpier than usual. Adora waved at the two, “Hey guys!”

“Adora!” Glimmer ran up to the girl and hugged her, Adora kept her eyes on Catra though who was staggerly walking up to the other two girls.

“Hey, Adora,” she muttered. Catra was restless last night since all she could think about was what Glimmer said last night and how she should talk to Adora about the whole Weaver situation. She knew the right thing was to talk to Adora about it, but she was still apprehensive that she might scare off Adora.

Her girlfriend ran up to her and hugged her tightly, “Oh my god, Catra! I was so worried since you didn’t text me last night! Where were you? Are you okay? Is your cheek okay? What happened?” Adora asked frantically, bombarding the brunette with questions. 

Catra kissed Adora’s cheek to silence her, “Yeah, I’m fine, my phone just died when I got home and some kid hit me in the face with a basketball when I was walking home. Don’t worry about me princess.” 

Adora’s mind was screaming, things weren’t adding up, Catra  _ always _ had her phone charged, and as far as she knew, Catra didn’t live near a basketball court. What was up with these excuses? What was Catra hiding from her?

The shorter girl tried her best to look casual but over Adora’s shoulder, Catra could see Glimmer glare at her, she gulped, “But, can we talk after soccer practice?” 

  
  
  


Adora was dribbling the soccer ball between her feet and going between the cones, she looked over at the bleachers where Catra was sitting. At school today, it was clear that something was bothering Catra, she was less playful today and had her walls up again. Sure, she showed affection to Adora, but it didn’t feel natural, plus what was up with the lame excuses in the morning? Honestly, she was really nervous about talking to Catra after practice, what if she wanted to break up with her? What if Catra was already tired of Adora? Oh god, she didn’t know what she would do if Catra was breaking up with her. Lost in her thoughts, Adora tripped over one of the practice cones and fell on the damp grass.

“Gray! I need a word with you!” Huntara roared.

The girl got up from the floor and patted the grass off of her legs and walked over to where Huntara was, “Yes Coach?”

The woman placed a beefy hand on Adora’s shoulder, “Look Gray, I don’t know what’s going on, but you’ve been really distracted today and since you’re captain, we can’t let that happen. Especially when tournament season is coming up soon, you hear me?” Adora nodded as she looked at the ground, “That’s all I wanted to say, now get back out there and stay focused. Got it Gray?”

“Yes Coach,” Adora said before she walked back to the practice drills. She looked up at the bleachers again and made eye contact with Catra. Gray-blue eyes met mismatched eyes, they looked away from each other at the same time. 

  
  
  


Catra was sitting on the bleachers, soft music played in her ears from her earphones, she sighed into her hands, she knew that Adora knew something was up, she just didn’t want to screw up this relationship, Catra  _ really _ liked Adora, she maybe even  _ loved _ her now. The more she thought about what she wanted to say to Adora, the more scenarios of Adora leaving her popped in her head. She decided she would just wing it, thinking about it just stressed her out. Catra stared blankly at her lap and looked up when she saw a figure approach her.

“Hey Catra.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew two cliffhangers in a row, im on a roll! anyways next chapter will be hit you in the feels (my intention at least haha) okay so hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, to be honest i was about to NOT leave it on a cliffhanger and make it a bit longer but the devil on my shoulder told me to leave you guys on a cliffhanger and suffer for 24 hours and be anxious about what happens next (i mean y'all know whats gonna happen kinda, catra and adora have their little conversation) anyways congrats to the people who guessed Glimmer BUT I BET YOU GUYS DIDNT THINK ANGELLA WOULD BE THERE TOO HUH? haha anyways yeah i like the fact of glimmer giving (relationship) advice to catra and them having a cute little moment, but glimmer being glimmer calls catra a dumbface haha anyways hope you guys liked it and if you guys please can, feel free to leave a comment down below i do enjoy reading them in the mornings haha. anyways hope you guys all have a good morning/afternoon/evening next chapter (should) be posted soon! :)


	13. i'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catra and adora talk, adora proposes a plan

There she was, Adora was standing in front of Catra, wiping her sweat off of her face with a white towel. Catra grabbed her backpack and walked down the bleachers, “Hey Adora,” she said softly, “Uh, you wanna just talk here?”

“Let’s just get this over with,” Adora huffed.

Catra looked at Adora with visible confusion on her face, “What are you talking about?” Adora looked back at Catra with the same amount of confusion written on her face.

“Aren’t you going to break up with me?”

“What?” the shorter girl yelled, “ _ No _ ! No, I’m not going to break up with you. That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Adora looked dumbfounded, “Oh.”  _ Oh my god,  _ the blonde thought,  _ I am such an idiot! Why did I even think she was going to break up with me? Ugh! I should have trusted her more! _ “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“S’fine,” Catra cut her off, the girl grabbed Adora’s hand and pulled her down so they could both sit on the bottom bleacher, “Look, remember when you told me about Hope?” Adora nodded, “I think you should know about my guardian,” Catra’s hand started to shake, Adora put her hand over Catra’s and that immediately stopped the shaking, “Ugh fuck, where do I even start?” 

The blonde smiled fondly at her girlfriend and whispered, “It’s okay, take your time, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Catra smiled gratefully at her and took a deep breath, Adora squeezed her hand, “In my old school, I was top student there but ever since I moved here and attended BMHS, Weaver has been on my case lately, since you’re top student instead of me,” Adora opened her mouth, but Catra didn’t let her talk, “Don’t bother apologizing, I don’t care. It’s just, that old hag has been making me study all day and night, sometimes if I get a bad grade, she won’t feed me for a day or two. That’s why I was so rude towards you at first, since she kept comparing us together, even when we didn’t even formally know each other,” Catra looked up at Adora to see her reaction, it stayed neutral, “Do you think it’s weird? That she compared us even when we didn’t know each other? And since she did that I started to hate you?” Catra held her breath as she waited for an answer. 

“No of course not!” Adora shook her head but frowned, “I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that,” she sniffled, “And I feel so bad, because I couldn’t protect you in any way! All of this was happening and I didn’t know, ugh I’m such a bad girlfriend!”

The shorter girl hugged her, “Hey Adora, it’s fine you didn’t know, I should have communicated better and told you before,” Adora buried her head in Catra’s shoulder as the brunette held her close. Catra spoke in a low tone, “Last night, when I came back home from the cat cafe, I saw Weaver stealing some of my money. When I confronted her, she slapped me, it wasn’t a basketball that hit me. After that, I ran out of the house and I met Glimmer and Angella on the streets and spent the night at their place.”

The athlete looked at Catra in shock, and reached out to gently touch Catra’s right cheek, “Wait what? You were saving up for an apartment right?” Catra nodded, “And she took it from you?  _ And _ she slapped you?” Adora’s usual kind eyes turned fiery, “Oh, wow I never felt an urge to beat someone up before, but here I am.” 

“Calm down princess,” Catra laughed as she placed a hand on Adora’s shoulder, “Don’t go beating anyone up, Weaver’s a snake, you get involved with her and she’ll ruin your future. I don’t want you to go through any trouble because of me.”

“Bu-”

Catra silenced Adora with a kiss, “No buts, also, I’m sorry I didn’t get back to you last night, I was afraid that it was Weaver who had texted me, not you. I’m sorry for making you worry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

Adora wrapped her arms around Catra and kissed her forehead, “Don’t be sorry, I understand and thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all of this,” they stayed in that position for a while, Catra humming a tune while Adora played with the brunette’s mane. It hit Adora, “Catra?” The girl looked up, still being embraced by Adora’s muscular arms, “Are you going to stay at Glimmer’s place again?”

The brunette hummed, “I don’t think so, I think it was just a one night thing, why?”

Adora pursed her lips, “Why don’t you stay with me? Not just for one night, but until you turn 18 and get an apartment.”

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious.”

Catra looked into Adora’s eyes, mismatched eyes meeting gray-blue. She sighed, “Will your parents even let me?”

The blonde shrugged, “Dunno, I have to ask first, but I am  _ not _ letting you go back to Weaver. Plus, Mara and Hope will understand your situation, plus we already have a spare room, Hope used to sleep there until she started sharing a room with Mara. We just use that room for storage now.”

The shorter girl groaned, “You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Adora shook her head and stared into Catra’s eyes, the girl sighed, “Fuck it, why not? I’m not going back to that shitplace anyways. But, here’s the thing princess, I have to get my shit from my room,” Adora nodded, not really understanding what Catra was saying. Catra sighed into her hands, “Look, I have to break into my house and steal them.”

It then dawned on Adora, “Oh…  _ Oh.  _ A-are you sure? What if you get caught? You even said so yourself, if anyone messes with Weaver, their whole future is gone! What if she calls the cops on you?”

“Calm down princess, I don’t get caught,  _ ever _ ,” the shorter girl said confidently, “Come on, I’m pretty sure she’s in a meeting right now. The house should be empty.”

“W-wait! Now?” Catra nodded, Adora looked scared, “Like  _ now _ , now?” 

Catra just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, “Come  _ on, _ ” when Adora was just staying still, the brunette lost her patience and just grabbed her hand and dragged the both of them back to Weaver’s house.

  
  
  


Adora looked at the house, “Wow, so this is where you live,” Catra hummed in response, “Now that I think about it, I’ve never actually been to your house before.”

The shorter girl nodded, there was a reason that she never brought Adora back to her house, she didn’t want her to meet Weaver and get involved with all of the drama that she and Weaver both had, “Yeah,” she eyed an old oak tree, “Okay, stay here princess, I’ll be right back,” she walked towards the tree, Catra used to sneak in and out all the time, she would climb the tree and just go through her window, which  _ should  _ be unlocked. 

“Wait Catra!” Adora called out, Catra turned back, “Be careful.”

Catra smiled at her and scoffed playfully, “Always am,” she just climbed up a tree like a cat and jumped on one of the branches that extended right to her bedroom window. She prayed that Weaver didn’t lock her window. She fidgeted with the window and struggled to open it, “Ugh, come on, please you can’t be locked!” she grumbled, Catra heard the window pop open and she was in. 

The girl swiftly went through her room, two backpacks in both hands, in one bag she packed her clothes and essentials, in another she packed up some extra school books and her supplies. She walked over to the window, “Adora, catch okay?” Catra threw down one bag at a time while the blonde caught them and placed them on the floor.

Catra needed two more things, she looked under her bed and grabbed her money box, counting the bills quickly. It looked like Weaver hadn't taken any more money since yesterday, good. Lastly, her arm wandered underneath her bed and she held onto a strap, she pulled on it and got her bass guitar case, her acoustic guitar was sitting in DT’s Tavern right now, which was fine, less things to carry. She swung the guitar case over her shoulder and carefully climbed down the tree, reuniting with Adora.

“Okay, let’s go princess.”

  
  
  


Adora opened the front door, “Hey Mara, hey Hope!” Catra peered through the door, Adora’s house was very different from Glimmer’s, whose house was more modern and felt more like a museum than an actual house. Adora's house was more comforting and a bit cottagecore even. Catra saw two women sitting on the living room couch, one of them had fair tan skin and a long brunette braid, the other was very tall with rich chocolate skin and a buzzcut. Adora pulled Catra inside, “This is Catra, my  _ girlfriend _ , Catra, I don’t think you all formally met before.”

Catra bit her lip, she was  _ not  _ prepared to meet the parents, Catra also had a reputation of having a bad first impression, so naturally she was nervous of meeting her girlfriend’s parents for the first time, especially if she was going to live with them for a couple of months. The woman with the long braid walked up to Catra and smiled at her as she shook her hand, “Oh so  _ you’re _ Catra, I’m Mara. It’s so nice to finally meet Adora’s girlfriend! You know, she talks about you,  _ a lot _ .”

The shorter girl raised an eyebrow at Adora who was looking away from the two of them, embarrassed that her adoptive mom just exposed her like that, “Oh really? Good things I hope?”

“ _ Wonderful _ things,” Mara said slowly.

Catra cackled at Adora who just blushed a scarlet red, “Mara! Stop it!” the blonde cleared her throat and gestured towards the couch, where the other woman was still seated at, “And that’s Hope, Mara’s girlfriend.”

Hope stood up and walked towards Catra, she felt shorter than usual as she stood in front of Hope, “Hello I’m Hope, it’s nice to meet you Catra,” they shook hands. Hope was less welcoming to Catra than Mara was, but she was still pretty polite towards the girl. 

The four of them were all sitting in the living room, Adora cleared her throat, “Hey Mara, Hope? Is it okay if Catra stays here for a while? She’s been having… family issues back home and isn’t comfortable staying there anymore,” Adora said hesitantly, praying that they will both allow Catra to stay with her. 

Catra looked at the two adults, “It’s okay, I don’t have to stay here, I’ll find somewhere else to go,” she looked at the ground, the tension in the room was killing her.

Mara looked at Hope and they both smiled at each other, she focused her attention on Catra, “Of course you can stay with us! We have another room down the hall near Adora’s bedroom, you can stay there as long as you like!”

Catra and Adora both let out a sigh of relief, the brunette smiled at Mara and Hope, “Thank you so much, it means a lot to me.”

“No problem dear,” Mara said, “Adora, mind if you show Catra to the spare room and allow her to unpack a bit?”

Adora nodded and helped Catra with her luggage as both girls went down to the guest room to unpack. Catra laid down on the bed, “Thanks for letting me stay babe,” Catra’s eyes widened, did she really just call Adora “babe?” She  _ never _ called her that before, she didn’t even know if the blonde was okay with that. 

“Did you just call me, ‘babe?’” Adora asked as she looked at Catra.

The brunette averted her eyes and stared at the wall, “Is that… okay?”

Adora laughed and slapped Catra’s arm, “You’re such a dork! Of course it’s okay! You literally called me princess, even before we dated! That’s literally a pet name Catra!”

Catra rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, “Yeah… I guess so,” she smiled at Adora and the two shared a kiss. The shorter girl wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck and deepened the kiss. 

“You guys want dinner?” Mara interrupted, the two girls jumped away from each other and looked at Mara in horror, “I did knock, didn’t I?” Mara chuckled.

“Mara, you’ve  _ got _ to stop doing that!” Adora said blushing furiously. 

  
  
  


Catra opened her eyes and looked around, where was she? Catra looked around the scenery, it looked like Whispering Woods Park, she looked down at her hands, when she looked back up she saw Weaver glaring at her. Catra yelped and jumped back, Weaver reached out a cold hand and touched the right side of her cheek, caressing it, “Oh Catra, do you think you can escape me? No matter where you go, I  _ will _ find you, no matter what.” 

The brunette ran away from the touch and yelled, “No! I escaped you! You can’t find me! I never want to see you again!” She turned away and saw a small light, which she started running to, but no matter how fast she ran, she couldn’t move, Catra was panicking, her anxiety going through the roof, “What’s happening? Why can’t I move? Why can’t I move?!” Catra tripped and felt like she was being dragged by her leg, “Somebody help me! Help!”

She looked back and saw Weaver dragging her into the shadows away from the light. Catra reached an arm out to try to reach the light, but it was too late. She felt the eerily familiar cold touch on her shoulder, Weaver turned the girl’s chin so they made eye contact, “Don’t you understand my child? You cannot escape me Catra, no matter how hard you try, I will  _ always _ find you and bring you back home.”

  
  
  


Catra opened her eyes and woke up in a cold sweat, she was breathing heavily, she quickly sat up and took in the scenery, she was in Adora’s guest room. Catra looked at her phone and checked the time, it was 2 am. She saw a new message, it was from Weaver.

Old Bitchass: Catra where are you?

After reading the message for a second, she turned off her phone and threw it under her pillow. She laid back down and tried to fall asleep again, but no matter how long her eyes were closed, she was still awake, the image of the message and the nightmare haunting her thoughts. Catra got out of bed, taking the pillow and blanket with her and tiptoed into the halls and slipped in Adora’s room. Apparently, Adora was a light sleeper and woke up to the sound of Catra opening her door, “Catra?” she said sleepily, “What are you doing here?” 

Catra sighed, guilty that she woke Adora up, “I couldn’t sleep,” she whispered.

Adora chuckled a bit and lifted her blanket up, inviting Catra in her bed, “Come here,” she offered. 

Too tired to argue, Catra slipped under the covers with Adora. Immediately, the blonde held Catra hold to her, the brunette could feel the body heat that radiated from Adora, Catra smiled and kissed the bottom of Adora’s jaw, “Good night Adora,” she muttered.

“Good night Catra,” Adora whispered, kissing the top of Catra’s head.

The image of her nightmare and Weaver’s message disappeared as soon as Adora embraced her. They fell asleep in each other’s arms. Despite Adora’s snoring, Catra never slept so peacefully before. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought you guys deserved a fluffy ending to a chapter after leaving you all on cliffhangers for the past two days haha i dunno i think if mara was a mother figure, she would be very open and caring for others even when they aren't her kid, she just gives me that vibe haha catra freaking out bc she called adora a pet name even though she always called her princess is such a catra move to me (at least post season 5 catra lmao, when her dorkiness is on peak) mara walking in on adora every time is hilarious (to me at least lmao) especially during a catradora make out session DAMNIT MARA! anyways hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always please leave a comment down below on your thoughts of this chapter i always enjoy reading them your reactions are so funny haha anyways yeah hoped you guys liked the daily chapter and the next chapter should be out soon! (I finished all my hw for this week :D ) okay hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening! :)


	14. fake happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just catra and adora being dorks

It’s been three days since Catra has been living with Adora, and honestly, she was doing pretty good after the whole Weaver incident. Living with your girlfriend is actually pretty nice, Catra and Adora would go to school together like usual, she would wait for Adora during her soccer practices, then they would come back home and study together, and like usual, Catra still went to the tavern at night to hustle up some money. After the first night they slept together, it casually became part of their routine. Catra was pretty sure that Mara and Hope knew that they were both sleeping together, but just didn’t say anything about it. 

Even though things were going well for Catra, she was still worried about Weaver finding her, ever since the message and the nightmare she had, she’s been more paranoid. It also didn’t help that sometimes out of the blue, Weaver would text Catra, but the brunette managed to ignore the texts and just mostly focus on the bright side. 

Catra was walking with Adora to school, “Y’know babe, you snored a lot at night,” she said, her arms resting behind her head as she was walking.

The blonde became flustered and turned red, “Y-yeah… well, you kick a lot in your sleep! I’m pretty sure I have 5 bruises on my leg because of your kicking!”

“You should have just gotten those from soccer,” Catra said, rolling her eyes, she held Adora’s hand, “I’m not really complaining about the snoring by the way, I was just teasing you princess.”

“You are so insufferable!” Adora huffed, her face still flushed. The brunette laughed in her high pitched giggle and planted a kiss on Adora’s cheek, the taller girl smirked, “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Catra stomped her little foot, “I am  _ not _ cute!” 

  
  
  


Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapta were all sitting in the storage room at lunch, Catra was tapping on the body of her acoustic guitar with her right hand, Scorpia was smiling at her phone, probably texting Perfuma, and Entrapta was humming to the beat Catra was tapping as she was researching on her iPad. “Do you think it’s too early to say ‘I love you’ to Adora yet?” the brunette suddenly blurted out. Scorpia dropped her phone and looked at Catra, smiling giddily at the shorter girl, “Ugh, Scorpia don’t look at me like that-”

Scorpia immediately picked up Catra and brought her into a bear hug, “Oh my god! Wildcat! You love Adora? I’m  _ so _ happy for you! This is so cute! Aw, you should totally tell her!”

“Okay, okay!” Catra grumbled as she pushed Scorpia away from her, trying to get out of her friend’s tight grip, “Can you put me down now?!” 

The bigger girl apologetically put her down and Catra patted her clothes, trying to straighten them out, “Okay, well obviously Scorpia would say that I would tell her. What about you Entrapta? Does your data say I should tell Adora right now, or is it too early?” 

The genius was furiously typing on her iPad, “Hmm, I do no have the data for that specific answer, but Emily and I will try our best to get it! Also, I think you should know, according to my data on your relationship with Adora, Adora cares about you a lot, like _ a lot.  _ It is a bit overwhelming how much she cares about you, so I think based off of that research, you have your answer.”

Catra nodded, “Alright, thanks guys, I’ll think about it, but I think it just depends on the timing I tell her,” the girl put her acoustic guitar back in its case and put it in the corner of the storage room, “I’m going to head out and find Adora before lunch ends, I’ll see you guys later?”

“Bye Wildcat! Good luck on telling Adora!” Scorpia called out, Entrapta’s eyes were glued on her screen so she just waved goodbye to the girl, Catra waved back and shut the door to the storage room before she wandered around the school campus to search for her girlfriend.

  
  
  


Adora was walking with Bow and Glimmer after they finished eating their lunch in the cafeteria, Glimmer groaned, “My mom is really stressed out these days and when she’s stressed out, it stresses my dad out, which stresses me out!”

“Do you know why?” Adora asked as Bow rubbed the shoulder of his girlfriend to calm her down.

Glimmer sighed, “You know the charity that the school has to help orphans?” Adora and Bow nodded, “Well BMHS has donated I think over $4,000? Something like that at least,” the girl took a deep breath, “Well, the district office found out that there’s someone stealing the charity money, not just from BMHS, but from other schools too.”

Bow scoffed, “Wow, what type of lowlife would do that?”

The shorter girl shrugged, “Dunno, but my mom and other workers at the district are trying to catch the thief,” she bit her lips and smiled, “Moving on from that topic, let’s focus on Adora now,” the blonde looked at her friend in confusion, “So… How’s living with your girlfriend? Did you guys…?” Glimmer wiggled her eyebrows at Adora who just blushed and punched her friend’s shoulder.

“Glimmer! You can’t just ask people that!” Bow scolded, “But did you guys…?”

The blonde rolled her eyes at both of her friends, trying to extinguish the blush on her face, “No! We just sleep together at night! Not like sleeping like  _ that _ , but just sleeping okay?” she huffed. 

The shorter girl swung her arm around Adora’s shoulder, “Aw don’t be like that Adora, we’re just joking around okay? Anyways, how are you and Catra?”

“We’re doing fine, I think,” Adora sighed, “We haven’t said our ‘I love you’s’ yet, but I really want to! But, I’m also scared that we’re going too fast, what do you guys think?”

Bow rubbed his chin, “Well, Glimmer and I started dating because we both told each other, ‘I love you,’ but it’s different for us since we were childhood friends and both Glimmer and I were in love with each other for years before we actually started dating. It’s different for everyone, you just gotta do what you think is right Adora.”

Glimmer nodded, agreeing with her boyfriend, “How long have you and Catra been dating?

The soccer player scratched her temple, “It’s been like what, two months and 3 days since we started dating?” Bow and Glimmer exchanged a glance, “Not that I’m counting or anything.”

Glimmer scoffed, “Of course Adora would count  _ every _ day since her relationship has started!”

Bow twiddled his thumbs nervously, “But… babe, I also count our days…”

“Oh… well, uh- OH HEY CATRA!” Glimmer said, thankful that Catra had just come before things would have gotten awkward before her and her boyfriend, “What’s up?”

“Hey Sparkles, hey Bow. Hey  _ Adora _ ,” Catra teased in her playful, flirtatious voice, the blonde turned red and Catra leaned up and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek, “I’m going to take her away now okay guys?” 

“No, no, go ahead, I’m going to have a talk with my dear girlfriend,” Bow huffed.

Glimmer looked frightened, “Catra, please… stay!”

The brunette smirked at her friend, grabbed her girlfriend’s arm and pulled her away from the soon to be arguing couple, “Good luck Sparkles!” Catra and Adora giggled with each other as they were running away, “Hey princess, you wanna head to the roofs and skip 5th and 6th period with me?” 

Adora stopped, “I mean… I dunno, I never skipped class before, what if I get in trouble?”

Catra rolled her eyes, “Oh please, the teachers here don’t give a fuck if we skip class, they don’t even contact our parents! I’m speaking from experience, so just trust me okay? It’ll be fun,” Catra hesitated, “I mean, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” she didn’t want to force Adora into anything. 

Adora squeezed Catra’s hand, “No, I want to, let’s go, lunch is about to end anyways.”

“Yeah, yeah let me just grab my acoustic guitar real quick from the storage room, come on,” hand in hand, the couple walked down to the hall and Catra opened the door to the storage room, it looked like Scorpia and Entrapta already cleaned up and went to their classes. Catra picked up her guitar case and swung it over her shoulder, “Okay let’s go.”

  
  
  


The couple leaned against the railing, Catra breathed in the cool air and smiled, “Y’know, I never really told anyone this before, but the real reason I go up here is because it helps me relax when I get too stressed or anxious,” Adora smiled at her girlfriend, “Plus, it’s totally a vibe to skip class and sing on the rooftops.”

“You’re not wrong,” Adora looked out in the distance, “I got to admit, it’s pretty cool up here, especially since we’re supposed to be in class right now.”

Catra sat down at the edge of the roof, allowing her legs to dangle off of the building, “Any suggestions?” she grabbed her guitar case and unzipped it, pulling the acoustic guitar out. The brunette picked on the strings as Adora was thinking of a song.

“‘Love Like You?’” Adora asked.

The musician started to strum the chords of the introduction of the song, “Hm, knew you liked that song, I always hear you humming it, especially when we study together,” Adora chuckled, there was a reason why she liked that song so much and it wasn’t just because it was her favorite soundtrack on  _ Steven Universe.  _

_ If I could begging to be _

_ Half of what you think of me _

_ I could do about anything  _

_ I could even learn how to love _

_ When I see the way you act _

_ Wondering when I’m coming back _

_ I could do about anything _

_ I could even learn how to love _

_ Like you _

Adora rested her chin on her hand as she watched Catra play on her guitar. She smiled lovingly at the brunette as she started to sing the chorus, her favorite part.

_ I always thought I might be bad _

_ Now I’m sure that it’s true ‘cause _

_ I think you’re so good  _

_ And I’m nothing like you _

_ Look at you go! _

_ I just adore you I wish that  _

_ I knew _

_ What makes you think I’m so special  _

The girl took a deep breath and sang the last verse of the song.

_ If I could begin to do Something that does right by you _

_ I would do about anything _

_ I would even learn how to love _

_ When i see the way you look _

_ Shaken by how long it took _

_ I could do about anything _

_ I could even learn how to love like  _

_ You Love like you… Love me like you _

  
  


Catra strummed the last few chords of the song and grabbed Adora’s collar and brought their lips together. As they released, both girls were gasping for air, the blonde looked at Catra in surprise, “What was that for? Not that I’m complaining, but it was so sudden,” she awkwardly laughed.

“I just want to kiss my girlfriend okay?” Catra shrugged.

Adora smiled affectionately at the girl, as she rolled her eyes, Adora moved closer to Catra and brought their foreheads together, “Fair enough,” she whispered against Catra’s lips, the blonde leaned in and the girls shared a passionate kiss.

_ RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG _

The two girls jumped back and plugged their ears with their fingers, Adora laughed, “Guess 6th period is starting soon.”

Catra looked at Adora with only love in her eyes, “Yeah, guess so,” she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled to herself. She looked back up at Adora who had a shiteating grin on her face, “What?”

“You want to kiss me so bad it makes you look stupid!” Adora said as she ruffled Catra’s already messy mane. The shorter girl rolled her eyes and just kissed Adora’s lips again, “I think that was the nicest way you told me to shut up,” she snorted.

  
  
  


Catra and Adora were eating dinner with Mara and Hope before Catra had to go off to work, the girl stabbed her sausage with her fork, “Hey Mara?” Everyone looked at Catra, “I’ve been living here for a few days, and I really appreciate that you let me stay here, but I also feel bad, so not providing anything.”

“What are you saying Catra?” Mara said, sipping her glass of water.

The girl shrugged, “I was thinking I can pay you guys because I’m leaving here, y’know do my fair share. Since you and Hope are taking care of me so well, feeding me, allowing me to shower. I just feel bad for not doing anything for you guys.”

Adora placed a hand on Catra’s shoulder, “But I thought your money is for your apartment?”

“I know that, but apartments in this area aren’t that expensive, I’ll have plenty of money, especially since I still have my normal work schedule at the tavern,” Catra looked at Mara, “So what do you say?”

Mara and Hope exchanged a glance with each other, “How about this, 150 dollars a month, that should be fine right? That’s about ⅓ of the paycheck you get every week, correct?” Catra nodded, Mara extended out her hand, “Then it’s a deal,” they shook hands and continued to have their meal. 

  
  
  


Catra sipped her cup of iced water, “Tonight felt like forever,” she complained, “It was kinda awkward since some of the customers suggested that I play some songs, but the thing is, I didn’t know what songs they were talking about!” 

DT was wiping down the bar, “That’s fascinating darling,” they said in a monotone voice, not really paying attention to what the girl was saying, “I would  _ love  _ to hear more, but don’t you have a girlfriend to get back to? Plus I have to close up shop soon, so if you can just see yourself out…”

The brunette clapped her hands together, “I  _ do  _ have a girlfriend I need to get back to!” she stood up abruptly and grabbed her guitar case, “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Bye Kitten,” Catra heard DT say on her way out of the door. She jogged down the streets, it was almost 11:20 pm, Adora was probably waiting for her in bed. She smiled to herself, although Catra was always a night person, going home and sleeping in your beautiful girlfriend’s arms made the evenings a thousand times better. 

The girl approached the doorsteps of the house, she noticed that the lights were all off, everyone was probably already sleeping or in bed. Catra took out the spare key that Mara gave her when she first moved in and carefully opened the door cautiously, not wanting to cause a ruckus. She sneaked up the stairs and opened the door to her and Adora’s shared room, she saw that Adora was browsing through her phone as she waited for Catra to come home, “Hey Adora,” she cooed.

The blonde smiled drowsily at her girlfriend, “Hey Catra.”

“Did you wait long, babe?” 

Adora shook her head, “Not really, but I will always wait for you.”

Catra rolled her eyes playfully, “Sap,” Adora chuckled, “I’m going to take a quick shower and I’ll come in bed okay? You can go ahead and sleep, you don’t have to wait for me.”

Adora lifted both of her arms out, “Gimme a kiss,” Catra groaned and walked over to the bed and kissed the corner of Adora’s lip, purposely missing, “You’re such a tease!”

“I’ll give you a proper one later,” Catra said, she rummaged through her bag and got out her sleep clothes and walked out to the bathroom to take a shower before she will call it a day. 

  
  
  


She got out of the shower and dried her brunette hair with a towel, she looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Catra was so happy right now, she got out her toothbrush and brushed her teeth, her phone buzzed on the counter next to her. The brunette chuckled, was Adora that clingy that she’s texting Catra when she’s only a few feet away? Catra opened the message and dropped the toothbrush that was in her mouth.

Old Bitchass: Catra, please come back home

Old Bitchass: I need you

Old Bitchass: Insolent child! You think you can hide from your own mother? 

Catra saw the messages that Weaver had texted her over the past days she left her home, but her new message was the one that scared her the most. 

Old Bitchass: Oh, now I see. According to my sources, you are staying with Adora Gray. That’s unfortunate for you, you think Adora cares for you? No! Why would a star student care for someone so useless and worthless? She’s just using you, no one will love you as much as I do. Now stop this nonsense and come back home. 

  
  
  


Catra opened the door to Adora’s bedroom, the blonde looked up at her and smiled, “Finally! You’re back! I was starting to get cold here without you,” she said fondly. The shorter girl ignored her and grabbed her pillow and blanket that was previously resting on Adora’s bed. Adora looked at her girlfriend in confusion, “What are you doing? Aren’t you going to sleep here?”

“No, I’m going to sleep in my own room tonight, I’ll see you in the morning,” Catra tiredly muttered. She walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving Adora in the dark, literally and figuratively. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA YOU THOUGHT. yeah i really made last chapter's ending fluff on purpose JUST TO BREAK YOUR HEART AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! BUT YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE KNOWN SOMETHING WAS UP BC OF THE CHAPTER NAME SO DONT BLAME ME (ENTIRELY) FUCK YOU WEAVER YOU RUINED THE GOOD MOOD! also if you guys caught it there was a bit of a small plot hidden (not really) in the chapter so go and find that haha. anyways CATRA DO BE LEAVING ADORA IN THE DARK LITERALLY AND FIGURATIVELY (literally: just leaving her, figuratively: catra is basically adora's light of her life / catra isn't communicating again) ANYWAYS IM SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER HAHA BUT YEAH IT HAD TO HAPPEN OKAY IT HAD TO HAPPEN!! anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a comment down below, i will be just sitting in the comment section sipping my tea while I read all of your reactions (they are hilarious!) anyways hope you all have a great morning/afternoon/evening :D


	15. love is hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> communication is key

Adora woke up and quickly got ready for the day, she walked out of her room and made a beeline to Catra’s room. She mentally noted that her door was already open, Adora quietly opened the door and peered inside, no one was there. That was strange, did Catra already go to school without her? The blonde went into the kitchen and saw Mara and Hope eating their breakfast already, “Good morning, have you guys seen Catra?”

Mara took a bite of her toast, “Nope, but I heard the front door close early in the morning, so I guess she already left for school. I don’t know why she went so early though, and without you.”

The girl bit her lip, “I don’t know either, but I’m going to find her, I’ll see you guys after school!”

Hope raised an eyebrow, “Adora, aren’t you going to eat breakfast first? You need something in your stomach for your mind to be able to function properly in class.”

Adora was putting on her shoes and slung her backpack over her shoulder, she shook her head, “Don’t worry about me Hope, I’ll just grab breakfast on the way there,” She opened the front door and started to sprint to school, she  _ needed _ to find Catra no matter what. As the girl was running towards school, questions filled her head, fogging her thoughts. What happened to Catra last night? Why didn’t Catra come in bed with her? What is Catra hiding? Will she be okay? The athlete paused to catch her breath and to clear her mind again, she got out her phone and texted Catra multiple messages. After Adora assumed that Catra purposely left her on delivered, she continued to run towards the school.  _ Of course Catra will be fine, she’s Catra!  _ Adora thought,  _ Plus, I’m going to be there for her no matter what. She’s- no we’re going to get through this together.  _

  
  
  


Catra was sitting at the school’s rooftop, holding her legs close to her chest, she sighed to herself. She shouldn’t have read Weaver’s message, it just tore down the process she and Adora have made over the last couple days. But the thing is, now that she read it, Catra couldn’t get the message out of her head. She laid down on the cold concrete roof and looked up at the sky, the sun blinding her partially. “I shouldn’t have left Adora last night, but there’s no going back is there? Even if what Weaver's message wasn’t true before, Adora probably is tired of me leaving and hates me now,” she sighed, “Love is hard.”

She took out her phone from her pocket and saw new messages from Adora, she ignored them and opened Weaver’s contacts and blocked her. Catra slid her phone back into her pocket and groaned, “Well, I did that, but I don’t know what I should do now?” she looked at her hands, “Realistically, I should talk to Adora, but I don’t know what to say! I mean, I could wing it, but I don’t want to say something wrong and potentially hurt her. Haven’t I already hurt her enough?” She sat up, “I should ask Scorpia and Entrapta, they’ll know what to do.”

  
  
  


When Adora went to BMHS’s campus, she immediately ran to the rooftop, since she remembered Catra told her that she always went to the roofs to relax whenever she felt too stressed or anxious. Adora slammed opened the door to the rooftops and… there was no one there. She walked around the roof and Catra wasn’t there, why wasn’t Catra there? Adora sighed and the bell rang to signal students to go to first period. The blonde shrugged, it’ll be fine right? If Adora can’t find her now, she’ll eventually see Catra during passing period or lunch, right?

She didn’t see Catra all day, not even a glimpse of her. Adora was sitting at the cafeteria, shaking her leg anxiously as she looked around the room. Where the fuck was Catra? The girl clenched her fist so tightly that her knuckles turned white and her arm started to shake. Glimmer placed her hand over Adora’s, “Hey Adora… don’t worry about Catra. Even if you don’t see her at school, you both live under the same roof right? You’ll see her when you get home!”

Adora stood up and violently slammed her palms on the table, everyone in the cafeteria turned their eyes towards the girl, “I  _ know _ that Glimmer! I know that! But I can’t wait for after school! I need to talk to her now!” She took a deep breath and sat back down, “I need to know what’s happening with her! I need to- I  _ want _ to help her! But the thing is, she keeps running away and not telling me anything!” tears ran down Adora’s cheek as she was explaining to her friends, “W-why can’t she just tell me? Why does she keep hiding these things? Why does she always have to run away from the people who love her! From  _ me _ ?”

Glimmer and Bow brought Adora into a hug as they comforted her. Perfuma smiled kindly at Adora, advising her to try some breathing exercises. Mermista yawned, “Perfuma that’s such a dumb plan,” the hippie girl scoffed, “We obviously just need to kidnap Catra and force her to talk to Adora, breathing exercise won’t solve anything.”

“My dear Mermista, is right! She is never wrong! I shall fetch the ropes!” Seahawk announced.

Bow shook his head, “No, no, we aren’t going to kidnap anyone!” Mermista crossed her arms, the boy looked at Adora and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Look Adora, I may not know Catra as well as you do, but I think you should give her some space,” Adora opened her mouth, but Bow cut her off, “I know you want to talk to her and that’s okay! It’s nice that you care so much about her, but I think you should just keep a distance from her and talk to her later. It’s just so you can think about what you want to talk to her about and so she can have some time to reflect on her actions too. You know what I mean right?”

Adora shook her head slowly, “Yeah, I know,” she mumbled. 

Perfuma got up from the table, “Well I’m going to go check on Scorpia, I’ll meet you guys later okay?” they all waved goodbye to Perfuma as she left the table and exited out of the cafeteria to try to find Scorpia.

  
  
  


Catra groaned into her hands, “Guys, I don’t know what to do!” she, Scorpia, and Entrapta were sitting in the storage room today at lunch, since Catra was avoiding Adora, “I want to talk to her, but I don’t know how!” Catra took out her acoustic guitar and started to strum the strings very aggressively.

Scorpia raised an eyebrow at her friend, “A-are you… are you stress playing your guitar?”

“YES, FUCK, I STRESS PLAY OKAY? FUCKING SUE ME” Catra yelled, strumming the guitar more violently every second. 

Entratpa giggled with glee as she wrote down this information on her iPad, Scorpia sighed and she took the guitar away from Catra, “Yeah, let’s  _ not _ do that,” she placed both hands on Catra’s shoulders, “Look Wildcat, you love her right?” Catra nodded quickly, “Just tell you that then and be open to the fact that she might feel the same way too!”

The brunette facepalmed, “It’s not that simple Scorpia! I mean, I don’t  _ think _ it’s that simple! I’m just really stressed out right now, of course Weaver  _ had _ to text me last night! What really freaked the fuck out of me was the fact that she knows where I was staying, like what the fuck?”

Scorpia shrugged, “Okay, let’s do this, who knows where you were staying?”

“Glimmer, Bow,” she counted her fingers, “you, Entrapta, my boss, DT. And I’m thinking Perfuma, Seahawk, and Mermista since they hang out with Adora a lot,” Catra rubbed her chin as she thought, “Well, if Glimmer also knows, her parents probably know too, since I stayed at their house,” she sighed and rubbed her temples, “I think that at work Angella was talking about me to another coworker and Weaver was listening in, but that’s only a guess and very unlikely. But I don’t want to talk about Weaver right now. Now, I need to solve this problem I have with Adora.”

The door opened and Perfuma walked in the storage room and hugged Scorpia, “Oh I knew I’d find you here!” she kissed Scorpia’s cheek. 

“Hey Perfuma!” Scorpia said smiling giddily, “What are you-”

Catra groaned, interrupting Scorpia’s sentence, “Perfuma what are you doing here? Scorpia and I were talking about…”

“Adora?” Perfuma finished for her. Catra looked away from her, the hippie walked over to Catra and put her hand on the brunette’s shoulder, “Look Catra, it’s hard to keep your heart open, it makes you vulnerable, but it doesn’t make you weak! And you have to believe it’s worth it. Just be honest with Adora okay?” Catra’s eyes widened and she watched the girl as she walked over to Scorpia’s side, “Scorpia, want to walk to 5th period together?”

“Of course!” Scorpia exclaimed.

The couple walked out of the door, Perfuma stopped in the middle of the doorway and looked back at Catra, “Think about what I said okay?” 

Catra pursed her lips and she put her acoustic guitar away, she couldn’t promise that she would talk to Adora right away, she still needed time to think, but she definitely did keep in mind what Perfuma told her, even if it was super cryptic. 

  
  
  


Adora opened the door to her house, “Hey I’m back,” she mumbled, she looked over at the couch and saw Mara sipping a cup of water, “Is… is Catra back yet?” she asked, putting down her backpack near the door.

Mara hummed, “Nope, but are you going to tell me what’s going on between you two?” Adora sighed and she sat next to her adoptive mom and buried her face in her hands.

“I honestly don’t know, we were fine but last night she just… disappeared and throughout the whole day today, she’s been ignoring me. Bow told me at lunch that I should give her some space and talk to her later, but it’s just so hard! I don’t know what to do Mara.” 

The woman hugged Adora tightly, “It’s okay if you don’t know what to do. Look, I had my rough patches with Hope too, she had strict parents who weren’t very supportive of her and I had none. It may sound cheesy but you have to just follow your heart, if you love Catra and Catar loves you-”

“I don’t know about that…” Adora interrupted.

“She does,” Mara said smiling lovingly at the girl, “trust me. I know by the way she looks at you. Catra probably just has some difficulty showing it, or she may just be scared that your feelings aren’t as strong for her as her feelings are for you.”

“Th-that’s ridiculous!” Adora yelled, “Of course I love her!”

Mara chuckled and pinched Adora’s cheek, “I know you do, but she doesn’t. That’s why you two just have to communicate with each other,” Mara patted Adora’s back, “So, go get your girl!”

Adora stood up, “W-wait right now? But Bow said that I should wait a little more and talk to her later.”

The brunette shrugged, “He told you that at lunch right?” Adora nodded, “Well, now is later, go talk things out with Catra before things get more complicated between the two of you.”

The girl started to walk towards the front door, she opened it hestitanly, “I don’t even know where she is though? She could be anywhere!”

“You’ll know,” Mara simply said.

  
  
  


Catra was on the rooftops of the school, leaning her arms against the railing as she looked at the setting sun, “God I’m such a fucking idiot,” she closed her eyes and sighed, “Because of that one text our whole relationship is falling apart, it’s all my fault fuck,” she rubbed her eyes, “No it’s Weaver’s fault. Fuck, ugh I don’t know anymore.” Catra heard the door creak behind her and she quickly turned around and saw Adora resting her hands on her knees panting.

“Thought I’d find you up here,” she said grinning. The brunette’s heart was trapped in her throat and she couldn’t get any words out, Adora walked up to her and hugged Catra tightly, “You know how hard it was for me to get through today without seeing you?” 

Catra started to tear up,  _ why _ ? Why was Adora hugging her? Why wasn’t Adora mad? She had every right to be mad. Catra thought about what Perfuma said earlier, she clenched Adora tighter and buried her face in the crook of Adora’s neck, “Adora I fucked up, I fucked up bad. I’m sorry! I’m such a fucking idiot!” she mumbled. 

Adora ran her fingers through Catra’s hair and shushed her, “Hey it’s okay, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere,” Catra sobbed harder, Adora was really amazing, she didn’t deserve her. But, she was willing to become a better person for her. 

After the two girls both calmed down, they sat together on the rooftop’s cold concrete floor, “I’m not mad at you Catra,” Adora whispered, “I’m just confused, so can you explain to me? Please?”

The brunette sighed, “Last night, I got a text from Weaver,” Adora immediately placed her hand on top of Catra to comfort her, “I forgot what it actually said, but the context was that she knew that I’m staying with you, I don’t know how though. She begged me to come back home and that someone like you, wouldn’t love me and you don’t actually care for me,” Catra groaned into her hand, “It was just another one of her manipulative tricks and I can’t believe I fell for it,” she looked up at Adora, “Adora, I’m sorry-”

“She’s wrong,” Adora said firmly, Catra tilted her head in confusion, “She’s wrong, I  _ do _ love you and I will always love you.”

Catra’s eyes widened in surprise and she looked down at the food, did she just hear that correctly? She looked back up at Adora and made eye contact with her, Adora’s blue eyes were flaming with dedication. So she did just say that, Catra chuckled to herself and smiled at Adora, “I love you too. I always have, I just… didn’t know how to tell you because I wasn’t sure if you even felt the same.”

Adora kissed Catra softly, “It’s okay, we’re both still figuring things out, we just have to do it together okay?” Catra touched her lips and smiled sadly, Adora bit her lip, “Is something wrong?”

“Why do you love me?” Catra asked, refusing to meet Adora’s eyes.

“Why not?” Adora smiled, “You’re Catra!”

Catra scoffed, “Well, Catra’s an idiot, she’s dumb, she’s stubborn-”

“And I love her,” Adora said strongly, “I love Catra. I love how she’s stubborn, how she acts like a little brat sometimes,” Catra chuckled softly and Adora looked lovingly at her, “I love the way she talks to me, the way she looks when I wake up in the morning, her cuddles. I love the way she sings to me, her smile brightens up my world, and her lips. The kisses she gives me never fails to make my day even though we’ve kissed multiple times,” she smugly looked at Catra who was furiously blushing, “I could go on you know.”

“Please don’t,” Catra smiled, “I think I get it.”

“Good,” Adora pressed her forehead to Catra’s, “But I’m here if you need me to remind you how much I love you,” Adora smirked, “Wait, no, I will  _ always  _ be here and I  _ will _ remind you how much I love you, even if you don’t want me to.”

The shorter girl laughed, what has she done to deserve Adora? Fuck, she loved her so fucking much, “God you’re such a fucking sap.”

“You love me though,” Adora said with a shiteating grin on her face.

“Touche,” Catra said as she pressed a kiss on Adora’s temple.

The blonde let go of Catra and stood up, “Come on, let’s go back home,” she extended an arm towards Catra. 

“Right,  _ home _ ,” Catra took the arm and stood up. The girls started to walk home together, there was a strange feeling that lingered in Catra. Sure, she and Adora resolved their issue, at least for now. But to be honest, she wasn’t sure if Adora’s house was even safe for her anymore, since Weaver knew where she was. Catra bit her lip, she had to tell Weaver off and find out who ratted her out to Weaver. She looked up at Adora who smiled fondly back at her. The brunette supposed that it’ll be a problem for Future Catra, all she wanted now was to make up for lost time between her and Adora. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me giving you guys a bittersweet ending ahhh they said they're first i love you's AND LOOK AT ADORA BEING ALL CORNY AND SAPPY I HAD FUN WRITING THAT PART okay but istg though you guys catch on FAST i was reading your comments this morning and i was like wtf how did they find out?! but anyways yeah weaver is still out there lurking in the shadows somewhere (haha shadow weaver haha okay im not funny) y'all just gotta pray that adora finds her and smacks the shit out of her >:3 anyways yeah this chapter was something i sprinkled a little humor on it so the tension wasn't too bad i hope haha i was originally going to split this chapter and again make you guys SUFFER and leave you guys on a cliffhanger but the angel o my shoulder told me not to :) anyways so yeah hopefully you guys liked the today's chapter and I AM SAD TO SAY THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END REAL QUICK ( im planning two more chapters so just a heads up ) ANYWAYS YEAH HOPEFULLY YOU LIKED TODAYS CHAPTER AND I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A GOOD MORNING/AFTERNOON/EVENING!!!


	16. checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bfs vs weaver

Catra shifted in the bed and looked at the clock, it was 8 am, good thing it was a Saturday, she didn’t feel like waking up and doing anything. She turned around and saw Adora still sleeping, Catra smiled at the image of her girlfriend and brushed Adora’s golden locks out of her face. Catra curled up at Adora’s side and dozed off again.

  
  
  


Adora woke up and stretched, she looked down at her side, Catra wasn’t there, she probably already woke up. She looked at the time, it was almost 9:30 am, the blonde got up and quickly got changed for the day, she went to the bathroom and saw Catra there brushing her teeth, “Oh you’re finally awake Sleeping Beauty,” the girl teased.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her toothbrush, “So,” Adora said in between brushing her teeth, “What do you want to do today? It’s both our free days right?” She grabbed the mouthwash and shot it in her mouth, swishing it between her teeth.

Catra was putting on her eyeliner, “I texted Bow and Sparkles if we could hang out today and they said sure. But I forgot my guitar at the tavern so I’m going to head down there first to pick it up,” Adora hummed and spat out her mouthwash, “I’ll probably grab some breakfast there too, want anything babe?”

“No, I think I’m okay. Thanks for the offer though,” Adora hummed. Catra shrugged and looked back at the mirror to check out her makeup. Adora suddenly picked up Catra and sat her on the counter.

“W-what are you doing?” Catra said, her face slowly turning red

Adora pouted, “I didn’t get my morning kisses yet,” she playfully leaned up at Catra who just pushed her face down.

“Oh my god Adora! Stop that! You’re such a dork!” Catra couldn’t help but giggle, she looked back down at Adora who was looking at Catra with puppy eyes, “Ugh fine,” Catra leaned down and the two shared a soft, passionate kiss. Catra leaped down from the counter, “I’ve got to admit, it’s pretty hot that you can lift me like that.”

The blonde smirked confidently and flexed her arms, “Yeah?”

Catra just groaned, “Okay I take it back,” she put on her iconic leather jacket, “I’ll be back okay?” She leaned up and kissed Adora’s cheek, and walked out of the bathroom. She saw Hope and Mara snuggled up on the couch together as they were watching TV, “I’m going to go out to grab some breakfast and get my guitar, do you want anything?”

Hope shook her and Mara beamed like a child, “Ooh! If they have any bear claws can you grab us two?” the woman elbowed Hope, “You know you want one honey, but you’re too shy to ask Catra to get one for you,” she teased.

“I suppose… Thank you Catra,” Hope said awkwardly and Catra smiled at the couple and walked out of the door.

  
  
  


Catra’s earbuds were blasting Ricky Montgomery songs and every one of them reminded her of Adora. She had a permanent goofy smile on her face as she walked down the street, she probably looked like an idiot to all of the people passing by, but she didn’t give a fuck about them, she could think about Adora all day. 

She looked through the window of the tavern and flinched, she quickly pressed her back against the wall away from the window. The girl was gasping for air, she clutched her left chest with her right hand trying to slow down her heart beat. Did she see that correctly? She peaked in the window again and no doubt, Weaver was there talking to DT. What were they doing together? She saw Weaver slide a stack of money towards Catra’s boss. It then hit Catra, DT was the one who ratted her out to Weaver, she clenched her fist. Weaver started to walk towards the door to exit, Catra quickly hid in the alley next to the tavern and waited for Weaver to leave. 

The brunette heard a car start and drive away, she assumed that it was Weaver’s car. She slammed the tavern’s door open and stomped towards the bar and grabbed DT’s shirt, “Woah, good morning to you too Kitten,” they cooed, “Need a drink to calm yourself down?”

Her mismatched eyes were flaming with fury, confusion, and even betrayal, “ _ You _ were the one who ratted me out to Weaver?! You betrayed me!” Catra’s grip on DT’s collar was tightening with every second, “How could you?!” 

They put their hands on top of Catra’s and took Catra’s iron grip off of their shirt, “Listen Kitten, it’s nothing personal, it was just all business. She just offered me money for me to tell her where you were. She just told me that you ran away from home and that she needed to find you.”

Catra grit her teeth, “Well that was a lie obviously! Do you know what she does to me? Do you even care?” she scoffed, “You probably don’t even care do you? You just want money,” she took a deep breath, “Now because of your greediness,” she poked a finger at DT’s chest, “I’m in danger now! And Adora and her family are probably in danger now!”

DT sighed and rested their head on their hand, “Look Kitten, I didn’t know your relationship with Weaver was like that, I didn’t think much of it and that was my fault, I’m sorry. Like I said, I just thought you had a fight with her and you ran away to live with Adora, I didn’t know Weaver was abusive, I’m sorry okay?”

She dryly laughed, “It’s a bit too late for that though right? The damage has already been done.”

“Look, what can I do to make it up to you?”

_ Nothing! Nothing you do can make it up to me! Weaver knows where I live and it was because of you!  _ She thought,  _ Ugh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. This is so disastrous, I mean at least I found out who ratted me out. But I don’t know what to do now! I just have to protect Adora, no matter what, I won’t let that witch hurt her.  _ Catra scoffed again, “It won’t make up for what you did, but can I get two bear claws?” 

  
  
  


Adora was sitting on her bed reading, she closed the book and tossed it on her drawer. She looked out the window and saw Catra carrying her guitar case and a white bag, Adora jumped out of bed and opened the front door for Catra, “Hey, you’re back!” Adora kissed Catra’s cheek and smiled at her, she noticed how odd Catra looked, the blonde frowned, “What’s wrong?”

Catra walked by Adora and whispered in her ear, “I’ll tell you later, along with Glimmer and Bow when we hang out today,” she walked over to Mara and Hope who were still sitting on the couch, “Hey, I got your bear claws,” she handed the bag over to the couple and they both thanked her.

The girl walked to Adora and grabbed her hand as she led them back towards their room. The brunette flopped on the couch and groaned, “I’m so stressed right now babe, I’ll tell you what happened later though, I promise, I just want to tell Bow and Glimmer at the same time,” she gestured Adora to lie down with her, “Before we go out with Bow and Glimmer, can we just cuddle a little bit? Please?”

The blonde smiled and laid down next to her girlfriend, she held Catra close to her chest and kissed the top of her head, “Of course.”

  
  
  


Catra and Adora were sitting at one of the tables at Whispering Woods Parks waiting for Bow and Glimmer to show up, Catra groaned, “Where the fuck are they?” Adora chuckled at her grumpy girlfriend and saw Bow and Glimmer walking from the distance, “Fucking finally. Sparkles! Over here!” she waved to them and they started to head in their direction.

“I thought when you meant you wanted to ‘hang out,’ it would be at the mall or something, not Whispering Woods,” Glimmer said sitting down at the table with her arms crossed.

Bow just smiled brightly at the couple, “So what’s up?”

“My boss, DT, told Weaver that I was staying with Adora,” Catra blurted out. Everyone just stared at Catra and the four friends were all sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

“That little weasel! I’m going to kill them!” Adora yelled as she stood up. 

Catra pulled Adora back down, “It’s fine, I mean not really, but yeah. Anyways, Weaver bribed DT to tell her where I was and she said some bullshit about how I ran away from home. DT just thought that we got into a fight and they just wanted to help us up a bit, they didn’t know that Weaver was abusive as fuck,” Catra rubbed her chin, “What really threw me off was the fact that Weaver gave DT money, it wasn’t like a few dollars too, I saw the hag give DT a whole fucking stack of money, I have no idea where she got it from though, she doesn’t make  _ that _ much.”

Bow thought for a second, “Could it just be some of the money that she took from you before?”

The brunette shook her head, “No fucking way, she only took a couple hundred dollars, sure that’s a lot, but I don’t think it would be a whole fucking stack, especially since the bills she took from me are all 20 dollars, so the stack shouldn’t be that big.”

Adora hummed, “Did DT tell you how much Weaver paid them?”

Catra shook her head, Glimmer furrowed her eyebrows as she thought, “Hey, Bow, Adora,” everyone looked at her, “Remember when I told you guys that there has been someone stealing money from the charity for orphans?” Adora nodded, “It may be a longshot, but what if the person stealing the money is Weaver?”

The boy looked at his girlfriend in surprise, “Glimm, Weaver is a terrible person, but do you think that’s possible?”

“No it’s definitely a possibility and it’s not a longshot. If someone were to steal money from the district, it’s most likely an inside job,” Catra interrupted, “Plus, Weaver’s a greedy little snake, you saw how she took my money, if there’s money available and she could take it with a high possibility of escaping with it, she would not miss an opportunity. I’m with Sparkles on this one,” Glimmer smirked confidently, “I believe Weaver may have taken the money.”

Adora clapped her hands together to get everyone’s attention, “If we can prove that Weaver stole money from the district-”

“We can get rid of her for good,” Catra finished.

Bow started to laugh, “Okay, but how will a couple of teens get that evidence to lock up Weaver for good?”

Catra smirked and pointed at Glimmer, “Sparkles, get on a call with Angella.”

  
  
  


The four of them were sitting in Angella’s car outside of Weaver’s house, Adora looked at Catra and saw how her hand was shaking, the blonde put her hand on top of Catra’s to calm her down. With Adora’s warm hand on hers, Catra’s hand stopped shaking. Catra intensely looked at the front door and waited for the police to show up. She hoped her hunch about Weaver stealing the charity money was right, or she would face major consequences. But Catra was willing to gamble.

  
  
  


_ Glimmer took out her phone and dialed in her mom’s number. When Angella picked up she gave the phone to Catra, “Hey Angella, it’s Catra.” _

_ “Oh hello Catra, it’s good to hear from you again. Is something wrong?” Angella said on the other side of the call. _

_ Catra cleared her throat, “Well, I heard from Glimmer that there has been someone stealing the charity money for orphans?” _

_ Angella sighed, “Yes, me and my co-workers have been working hard to find the culprit, but so far we have no lead on who it might be.” _

_ “Maybe because the culprit is one of your co-workers,” Catra said firmly.  _

_ “Catra what are you saying?”  _

_ Catra looked at her friends and they all smiled at her encouragely to give her the confidence she very much needed, “Well I think it’s Weaver. No, I know it’s Weaver.” _

_ “Catra, dear,” Angella said on the other side, “You can’t just say such a large accusation like that without any evidence. _

_ Oh she had evidence, the girl smirked, “Think about it, Weaver is a little greedy mole, if there’s money that she can take, trust me, she’ll take it. Remember when she took away my money? That alone proves how greedy she is. Plus, if you can’t find out who the culprit was it’s most likely an inside job.” _

_ “I understand, but what if you’re wrong, you know how much trouble I can get if you are wrong?” _

_ Catra clenched her fist, “I understand that! I do, trust me, but this is a gamble we have to take and I have a plan for that!” _

_ “I’m listening.” _

  
  
  


Catra peered out of the window and looked down the street, the police should be coming soon to search Weaver’s house for evidence. She grinned to herself, that bitch is going to get what she deserves, the best part is that they have a warrant so Weaver has to let them in. She saw two patrol cars drive down the road and four officers got out of the car. Angella went out of her car and walked towards the house to assist the officers in case Weaver decided to put on a fight.

  
  
  


_ “You have to inform the police that the district has a lead on who was stealing the charity money. Persuade them why it’s probably Weaver, they’ll get a warrant and will search the house to find more evidence that connects Weaver to the crime. It should work, at least according to the crime shows I watch,” Catra told Angella. _

_ Angella sighed, “You’re lucky I have an axe to grind with Weaver. I will try my best to persuade the police.” _

_ “Great, also, after you supposingly get the police on our side, can you call me?” Catra asked, “I want to see what happens to Weaver. I know it’s a bad idea, but I feel like if I see that she gets arrested when they find out for sure that she stole the money, I won’t feel threatened by her anymore.” _

_ The other line went silent, after a couple of seconds of silence, Angella agreed, “Very well.” _

  
  
  


Catra saw the police knock on Weaver’s door, when the old witch came out, they showed her their warrant and she reluctantly let them in. She got tense as she saw Weaver walk up to Angella and yell in her face, one of the officers had to even hold Weaver back. Catra was tapping her fingers on the car as she waited. Around 15 minutes later, the police came back out holding a vacuum sealed bag with stacks of money in it. Catra’s eyes widened, so her hunch was right!

The brunette got out of the car, “Catra wait!” Adora called out after her. Catra grabbed the sides of her head and kneeled down smiling to herself. They caught Weaver! Adora, Bow, and Glimmer came out of the car, Adora kneeled down next to Catra to make sure she was alright.

The girl looked up from the floor and saw the police talking to Weaver as the woman tried to plead innocent, but in the end, she got the handcuffs. One of the officers was walking Weaver back to the station to interrogate her more, Weaver glared at Catra, instead of wincing, Catra stood up and just confidently looked back at her abuser. “You wretched child!” Weaver snarled, “This is how you repay me?! I’ll get you soon! You can’t hide from me!” she went into the back of the patrol car but Catra could still hear the muffled sounds of Weaver’s yells.

“Well, I’m going to need years of therapy after that,” Catra said, looking away from the car Weaver got into. She saw Angella running up to her and the woman embraced her in a warm hug.

“Oh Catra! You were right! I’m sorry I doubted you before, but because of your instincts we got her!” Angella said joyfully, “I’m going to have to go to the station to get interrogated by the police,” she elbowed Catra, “Since it was a long day for you, you’ll be having to go down to the station another day for your interrogation about Weaver. I think they might contact you to tell you when to come down,” Catra nodded and smiled, she took Adora’s hand in her own, “Glimmer! Bow! Do you kids want a ride home?” Angella asked.

“Sure!” Glimmer shouted.

Bow and Glimmer went over to Catra and Adora and all four of them got in one big group hug, “Catra,” Bow said, “You are an official member of the Best Friend Squad!”

The brunette groaned, “Oh so you guys like dumb names too?” they all laughed, “Come on, I’m already in the Super Pal Trio, or whatever Scorpia calls it.”

“Why not both?” Glimmer said, hugging her friends tighter.

“Ugh fine!” Catra said reluctantly.

Glimmer and Bow waved goodbye to their two friends and got into Angella’s car to drive home. Catra looked at the ground, she couldn’t believe it, she actually defeated Weaver for once! She smiled softly to herself. Adora gently grabbed the sides of Catra’s face and pressed their foreheads together, “It’s over… she’s gone,” she breathed.

“Good riddance.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSS SHES GONNENEEE WE DID ITTTT!!!! im so proud of catra she grew so much before she used to just do things on her own now she's part of the BEST FRIEND SQUADD!!!! anyways yeah you guys were right about DT ratting out catra (i was so surprised when you guys guessed that i was like whatttt) anyways but they didn't have any bad intentions they just wanted to help catra out but they didn't really lol but ahhhh im so sad that this story is coming to an end the next and finale chapter is coming out tmr BUT I PROMISE ITS GOING TO BE FULL OF FLUFF anyways i hope you guys liked today's chapter and of course please comment your thoughts on the chapter in the comment section (istg you guys love to send death to weaver hahaha) anyways yeah i hope you all have a good morning/afternoon/evening!!!!


	17. mr. loverman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tooth rotting catradora fluff

The last few weeks have been rough for Catra, she’s been going in and out of police stations getting interrogated by them, on top of that she’s been having weekly therapy sessions to heal from the trauma Weaver inflicted on her for all of those years. Only a week ago was Weaver’s trial, and she’s been sentenced to prison for 15 years for child abuse and embezzelment. To be honest, only 15 years in prison is letting Weaver get off  _ way _ too easily, but by the time Weaver gets off parole, Catra would already be an adult with her own job and house and would have already cut all ties with Weaver so she would not have a risk of bothering her again. Plus, the judge gave Catra a restraining order against Weaver, just in case she wants to pop her ugly head around Catra. 

Being busy with therapy sessions and court hearings, Catra hasn’t really been spending time with Adora much, especially since it was tournament season for Adora. The only time they were alone together was at night when they slept, but even then, both Adora and Catra were  _ way _ too tired from the day to catch up, but at least they could still snuggle with each other. At least now, it was already Winter Break so the girls could have all the time to themselves now. 

Catra was whistling in the kitchen as she was dicing up lettuce, spinach, kale, onions, and tomatoes. Even though she knew Adora understood Catra being busy, the brunette couldn’t help but feel guilty that they didn’t spend much time together over the past few weeks, so she wanted to surprise Adora with a nice sunset picnic date. Sure it was cliche but it’s the thought that counts right? Since Adora was a health nut, Catra figured that she’ll just make the two of them a salad and a nice hot cup of soup. The girl put all of the vegetables in one container and the salad dressing in another, to prevent the vegetables from getting soggy, she didn’t want to mix the salad just yet.

The girl danced around the kitchen as she whistled a tune, more specifically, “Mr. Loverman,” by Ricky Montgomery. She took out a can of cream and chicken stock and boiled them together. She took out some potatoes, carrots, and onions, peeled and cut them, then added them all to the boiling pot. She took out some parsley and diced them up and threw them in the pot. Catra added salt, pepper, garlic, and many other spices to the soup. She took a sip of the broth, “Hey this is actually pretty good! I hope Adora likes it though.”

The door opened and Mara walked in the kitchen, “Ooh, something smells good! Hey Catra!”

Catra was stirring the pot with a wooden spoon, “Hey Mara, how was work?”

The woman dropped her purse on the counter and sat on the chair, resting her chin on her arm, “Tiring, but I got off of my shift early, since the holidays are coming up. I think I’m going to take a nap later. What are you making anyways?”

Catra scooped out a bowl of soup and gave it to Mara, “I’m surprising Adora with a picnic since with everything that was going on the past weeks, we haven’t been spending much time together,” Mara scooped a spoonful of soup and blew it, “Tell me how it taste, to be honest I didn’t know what I was doing,” she laughed, “I was just mixing random ingredients that I found together.”

Mara hummed in delight, “Well, that’s sweet of you. It’s a shame that Hope has a business trip right now, I miss her a lot. Ahh… it tastes amazing Catra, thank you! I really needed this after a long day at work,” Catra smiled and went over to the stove and let the soup simmer. Mara took another spoon of soup, “Speaking of Adora, where is she anyways?”

The girl was looking through the cabinets to find a basket or container to use at the picnic, “She went out with Bow and Glimmer to the mall I think. They invited me but I lied that I was tired, since I wanted to prepare for the picnic,” Catra grabbed a small picnic basket out of the cabinet and set it on the counter. 

“I’m sure Adora will love the picnic you’ve prepared for her,” Mara said, “Y’know I’m really happy Adora found you,” Catra looked at Mara and blushed bashfully, “She’s always been studying so hard and never had any time for herself. To be honest, I knew Hope was pushing her a lot, but I didn’t know what to do, that was cowardly of me I admit. Hope told me that Adora told her that she thought Hope was pushing her too much, I’m glad she got the confidence to talk to Hope face to face and I assume that was because of you?”

Catra rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, “Yeah… I guess so.”

Mara walked up to Catra and clasped both of her hands in her own, “Well, I know it’s a bit early for this, but you have my blessing,” the girl bursted out laughing, but when she understood what Mara actually meant, she turned as red as a tomato and was completely speechless. Mara chuckled and patted Catra’s shoulder, “I’ll be taking a nap now, have fun on your little date,” Mara grabbed her now empty bowl from the table and placed it in the sink, then she made a beeline for her room. Catra scratched her cheek awkwardly, she couldn’t believe she got Mara’s blessing, even if it was too early for that, but it’ll be useful in the future.

  
  
  


Adora walked in the house and saw Catra sitting on the kitchen counter with her arms crossed, “Hey Adora, took you long enough to show up,” she teased. The blonde ran into Catra’s arms and kissed her cheek.

“Sorry! Glimmer is crazy when it comes to shopping, Bow and I had to drag her out of every store! It was exhausting!” Adora hugged Catra tightly and rested her hand on the girl’s chest. 

Catra patted the top of Adora’s head, “Are you up for a date night, or are you too exhausted?” Adora looked up and saw Catra’s iconic smirk and she was circling car keys around her pointer finger, “You know you actually kinda have to go, I worked really hard prepping for this date.”

The blonde rolled her eyes playfully, “I was going to say yes anyways.”

  
  
  


The couple were driving down the road, the sky slowly turned pink around them as the sun started to slowly set. Adora looked out of the window, “Where are you taking us anyways?” she saw how the buildings started to shrink and around them were just open meadows, “I’ve never been in this part of town.”

Catra was humming and she drove down the road, “Just a nice little meadow. It has really pretty flowers and you just really feel like you connect with nature there. The best part is that it’s a secret meadow so no tourist can trash up the place or anything,” she looked at Adora and they both exchanged a smile.

20 minutes later, Catra found a decent parking space, the girls got out and Catra opened the back seats and got out the picnic basket, a blanket, and her acoustic guitar case. She swung the guitar case over her shoulder and walked over to Adora, “We have to walk to the meadow from here.”

Adora pointed at Catra’s shoulder, “You brought your guitar?”

The brunette smirked, “Yes, I’m going to serenade you as the sunsets,” she grabbed Adora’s hand, “Come on princess,” the couple walked down a narrow nature path and after a couple of minutes of walking, they were led to an open meadow. Adora looked around and saw butterflies dancing on the different varieties of species of flowers, there were colors of purple, teal, blue, green, yellow all around the bright green meadow. 

“Wow, the view is just gorgeous,” Adora breathed out.

Catra was staring at Adora’s face and smiled, “Yeah it really is.”

  
  
  


The two girls set up their picnic underneed the shade of a giant maple tree. Catra took out the picnic blanket and threw it on the grass, she gently set down her guitar case and put the picnic basket in the middle of it, “Eat up princess,” the brunette opened up the picnic basket which revealed four different containers, two containers were filled with the soup Catra made, one container was filled up with the salad, and the other one contained the dressing for the salad.

Adora stared at the food in awe, her mouth practically watering, “Oh my god, you made all of this? For  _ me _ ?” 

Catra rolled her eyes and slapped Adora’s arm, “Not just for you, I made it for me too dummy,” Adora pouted and Catra just leaned forward and squeezed Adora’s cheeks, “Okay, okay I made it for you princess,” Adora grinned as leaned forward to kiss Catra. The brunette smiled, “Okay, come on let’s eat before the soup gets any colder.”

Adora giggled like a child and opened her container of soup and took a spoonful of it. Catra calmly ate her spoonfuls of soup. She looked over at Adora who’s eyes started to tear up, “I-it’s so good!” she sniffled, “I love you Catra! Cook for me forever please!”

The shorter girl scoffed and scooted closer to her girlfriend and patted the back of Adora’s head, “Calm down princess, but yes I will cook for you forever, I promise.”  _ Because I’m going to fucking marry this dork,  _ Catra thought,  _ I swear on my life. I’m going to marry Adora Gray! And I’m going to be the luckiest girl in the world! Take that fuckers!  _

  
  
  


After they finished their meal, Catra went over to her guitar and opened it up. Adora sat with her legs crossed and she looked at Catra lovingly. The shorter girl took out her guitar and went back to sit close to Adora, she started to tune the guitar. Adora put her arm over Catra’s and looked at the sky, “The sunset looks so lovely today, maybe it’s because we’re in this meadow, the view here is 10 times better than in the town!”

Catra hummed and looked up at Adora, “The view I’m seeing is better than any sunset,” she said flirtatiously. 

Adora blushed, “What’s up with you today? You’re flirtier than usual.”

The brunette shrugged and leaned against Adora’s side, “What? Can’t I say nice things to my beautiful girlfriend?” Adora rolled her eyes but smiled at Catra. She started to strum her guitar, “Any suggestions?”

“‘Love Like You,’” Adora blurted out.

“You always pick that song! What’s so special about it?” Catra asked.

“Come on Catra!” the blonde whined, “That’s  _ our _ song! You  _ have _ to play it today!”

Catra sighed, she couldn’t say no to Adora, “Okay, fine! But after that I’m picking the next song deal?”

“Deal.”

The brunette started strumming her guitar slowly, she looked over at Adora who was watching her with a bright smile on her face, Catra smiled back and took a deep breath.

_ If I could begin to be _

_ Half of what you think of me _

_ I could do about anything _

_ I could even learn how to love _

_ When I see the way you act _

_ Wondering when I’m coming back _

_ I could do about anything I could even learn how to love like you _

Catra picked the strings of her guitar and looked at Adora.  _ Thank you Adora,  _ she thought,  _ because I met you, my life has changed for the better. I got rid of that old hag who’s now rotting in prison, I have wonderful new friends, I have adults who actually care about me. But most importantly, I have you. I love you Adora.  _ She took another deep breath before the chorus.

_ I always thought I might be bad _

_ Now I’m sure that it’s true _

_ ‘Cause I think you’re so good _

_ And I’m nothing like you _

_ Look at you go _

_ I just adore you _

_ I wish that I knew _

_ What makes you think I’m so special _

_ If I could begin to do  _

_ Something that does right by you _

_ I would do about anything _

_ I would even learn how to love _

_ When I see the way you look  _

_ Shaken by how long it took _

_ I could do about anything _

_ I could even learn how to love like you _

_ Love like you _

_ Love me like you _

  
  
  


Catra picked the final notes of the song on her guitar strings and looked up at Adora who was rubbing her eyes, “I never get tired of you singing that song,” she leaned down and the couple shared a soft kiss, “I love you Catra,” she said sweetly.

“Adora, I know things were rough for us in the beginning, but I just want to thank you for never giving up on me even when I was acting like an idiot and being super rude towards you,” Adora placed her hand on top of Catra’s, “I love you too Adora.”

The blonde smiled like she won the lottery, “So what song did you want to show me? I’m always ready to listen to you,” she said eagerly. The brunette smiled fondly at Adora, but ignored her question and just started to strum her guitar slowly again. 

_ I’m heading straight for the floor _

_ The alcohol served its tour _

_ And it’s heading straight for my skin _

_ Leaving me daft and dim _

_ I’ve got this shake in my legs _

_ Shaking the thoughts from my head _

_ But who put these waves in the door? _

_ I crack and out I pour _

_ I’m Mr. Loverman _

_ And I miss my lover, man _

_ I’m Mr. Loverman _

_ Oh, and I miss my lover _

Catra looked over at Adora who was slowly swaying her head to the music. She smiled at herself and started to sing her heart out and play the guitar with all of her soul.

_ The ways in which you talk to me _

_ Have me wishin’ I were gone _

_ The ways that you say my name _

_ Have me runnin’ on and on _

_ Oh, I’m cramping up _

_ I’m cramping up _

_ But you’re cracking up _

_ You’re cracking up _

_ I’m Mr. Loverman _

_ And I miss my lover, man _

_ I’m Mr. Loverman _

_ Oh, and I miss my lover _

Adora started to lie down on the picnic blanket in front of Catra and just watched her from below as the girl started to sing the last bit of the song. Catra was breathless from the high note she just sang two verses ago, but the song was almost over and seeing Adora enjoy the music she sang, just made her more motivated.

_ I’ve shattered now, I’m spilling out _

_ Upon this linoleum ground _

_ I’m reeling in my brain again _

_ Before it can get back to you _

_ Oh what am I supposed to do without you? _

_ I’m Mr. Loverman _

_ And I miss my lover, man _

_ I’m Mr. Loverman _

_ Oh, and I miss my lover _

The singer lowered her volume into a whisper for the ending of the song.

_ I’m Mr. Loverman _

_ And I miss my lover, man _

_ I’m Mr. Loverman _

_ And I miss my lover _

  
  
  


The song ended and she was staring down at Adora who was making eye contact with her the whole time. Mismatched eyes met with gray-blue eyes, Adora reached up and put her hand on Catra’s shoulder, “But Catra, you can’t miss me if I’m right here,” she smiled.

Catra chuckled, she put away her guitar back in her case and she lifted Adora’s body up so she could rest more comfortably on her lap instead of on the ground. She looked down at Adora, “I love you Adora, I always have and I always will,” she whispered, “I promise.”

Adora looked intensely into Catra’s eyes with nothing but love showing in her own, “I love you too Catra. I also promise that I will always love you,” Catra smiled fondly and lifted Adora’s head and they once again kissed passionately as the sun set in the background. They both pulled back from the kiss and stayed in that position as they watched how the sun set and how the stars started to appear.

Catra looked down at Adora who was watching the scenery. She smiled to herself and thought,  _ Sorry Ricky Montgomery, you may be missing your lover and trying to find them again, but -  _ Adora looked back up at the girl and smiled lovingly at her. Catra leaned down and kissed Adora’s temples,  _ I’ve got mine right here in my arms, and I’m never letting go.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAANNNNNNDDDD THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS!!! i can't believe its only been 17 days since i started writing this story, it felt WAYYYY shorter than that! this story has been one hell of a rollercoaster, catra at first hated adora's guts, they started to become friends, weaver got in drama, and now CATRA FUCKING GOT MARA'S BLESSING FOR MARRIAGE EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL???? AND CATRA AND ADORA HAVE UNLIMITED LOVE FOR EACH OTHER. i had SO much fun writing this story and the fact that i had a lot of support from you guys just made me really motivated that i could update a chapter every day so i just want to thank ALL OF YOU for supporting me it means A LOT especially since im a new writer on ao3. I LOVED reading your comments every night they were HILARIOUS the fact that you guys fucking wished DEATH upon weaver was HILARIOUS im sorry she only got 15 years in prison though i did my research and i THINK thats about how many years someone would get if they abused a child / stole money at a work place. ANYWAYS ANYWAYS!!! i just want to thank all of you guys again for the love and support this story has gotten it means so much to me you dont even know, i AM planning on writing a lot of stories after this one so PLEASE stay tuned. after this story i have a SUPER LONG catradora coffee shop au one shot coming out and i plan on finishing it before the end of next week :3 so it would be cool if you guys can check out my other works too! but anyways yeah thank you guys so much for supporting me and this rollercoaster of a story and as always please comment down below on your thoughts of the ending of this story! thank you guys so much i love you all! I hope everyone has a great morning/afternoon/evening :)


End file.
